Downcasted: Book Two
by Freakwithnoname
Summary: Winterkit has always been disliked by every cat in her Clan and always looked down upon, no matter how hard she tries. That is, until she is given a prophecy and she saves the Clans from the brutal weather by figuring out what must be done. *Book One: Storm Rising, Book Three: Outsiders, Book Four: The Fierce Crusade*
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **BEESTAR** -white she-cat with black ears

DEPUTY **TAWNYPELT** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT **PUDDLEHEART** -white tom with brown splotches

 **APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **JUNIPERNOSE** -sleek black tom

 **DAWNPELT** -cream-furred she-cat

 **SLEEKFEATHER** -yellow she-cat with blue eyes

 **PINENOSE** -black she-cat

 **GRASSHEART** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **LIONFUR** -yellow she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, MUDPAW**

 **BIRCHWING** -beige tom

 **APPRENTICE, ECHOPAW**

 **SPIKEFUR** -dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

 **TIGERHEART** -dark brown tabby tom

 **YARROWFUR** -ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **STRIKEFANG** -cream-furred tom with amber eyes

 **COMETMOON** -black tom with white paws and tail tip

 **APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

 **SLATELEAF** -sleek gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, CLUMSYPAW**

 **WHITEEYES** -white tom with blind blue eyes

 **LIGHTHEART** -white she-cat with light eyes

 **SHADOWCLAW** -gray tom with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

APPRENTICES **FEATHERPAW** -silver-and-black she-cat

 **STONEPAW** -gray tom with green eyes

 **CLUMSYPAW** -black tom

 **MUDPAW** -brown tom

 **ECHOPAW** -yellow she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS **FLOWERSTEM** -yellow she-cat

 **CLOUDSONG** -beautiful white-and-brown she-cat with light blue eyes, mother to Winterkit(pure white she-kit with light blue eyes), Moonkit(gray she-kit with green eyes), and Twigkit(small brown tom)

ELDERS **KINKFUR** -tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

 **ROWANCLAW** -ginger tom; formally leader

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **BRAMBLESTAR** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY **IVYPOOL** -silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **JAYFEATHER** -gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS **BRIGHTHEART** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **THORNCLAW** -golden brown tabby tom

 **SPIDERLEG** -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **BIRCHFALL** -light brown tabby tom

 **WHITEWING** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **BERRYNOSE** -cream-colored tom

 **MOUSEWHISKER** -gray-and-white tom

 **CINDERHEART** -gray tabby she-cat

 **LIONBLAZE** -golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DOVEWING** -pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **ROSEPETAL** -dark cream she-cat

 **POPPYFROST** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **SNOWBUSH** -white fluffy tom

 **BRIARLIGHT** -dark brown she-cat, paralysed in her hindquarters

 **BLOSSOMFALL** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **BUMBLESTRIPE** -very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **AMBERMOON** -pale ginger she-cat

 **DEWNOSE** -gray and white tom

 **HOLLYTUFT** -black she-cat with amber eyes

 **FERNSONG** -yellow tabby tom

 **SORRELSTRIPE** -dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **CHERRYFALL** -ginger she-cat

 **MOLEWHISKER** -brown and cream tom

 **ALDERPELT** -dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **SPARKFLOWER** -orange tabby; the spitting image of Firestar, as a she-cat

 **HONEYBLOSSOM** -white she-cat with yellow splotches

 **LARKFALL** -black tom

 **HONEYFUR** -golden she-cat

 **LEAFPELT** -tan she-cat

QUEENS **DAISY** -cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **LILYHEART** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **LEAFMOON** -tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Breezekit(tortoiseshell she-kit)

ELDERS **SANDSTORM** -pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **MILLIE** -striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **BRACKENFUR** -golden brown tabby tom

 **CLOUDTAIL** -long-haired white tom with blue eyes

WINDCLAN

LEADER **ONESTAR** -brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **HARESPRING** -brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT **KESTRELFLIGHT** -mottled gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, WINDFLOWER** (brown she-cat)

WARRIORS **SLIGHTFOOT** -black tom with flash of white on his chest

 **SEDGEWHISKER** -light brown tabby she-cat

 **CROWFEATHER** -dark gray tom

 **NIGHTCLOUD** -black she-cat

 **GORSETAIL** -very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **LEAFTAIL** -dark tabby tom, amber eyes

 **OATCLAW** -pale brown tabby tom

 **EMBERFOOT** -gray tom with two dark paws

 **HEATHERTAIL** -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **BREEZEPELT** -black tom with amber eyes

 **SMOKEFUR** -gray she-cat

 **LARKWING** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **MOLEFUR** -pale brown tom

QUEENS **FERNTAIL** -gray tabby she-cat

 **BRINDLECLAW** -mottled brown she-cat, expecting Molefur's kits

ELDERS **WHITETAIL** -small white she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **MISTYSTAR** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY **REEDWHISKER** -black tom

MEDICINE CAT **WILLOWSHINE** -gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS **LIZARDTAIL** -light brown tom

 **HAVENPELT** -black and white she-cat

 **CURLFEATHER** -pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **PODLIGHT** -large gray-and-white tom

 **MINTFUR** -light gray tabby tom

 **MALLOWNOSE** -light brown tabby tom

 **DUSKFUR** -brown tabby she-cat

 **MOSSPELT** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **PERCHWING** -gray and white she-cat

 **HERONWING** -dark gray and black tom

 **PETALFUR** -gray and white she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, LARKPAW** (brown she-cat)

 **SHIMMERPELT** -silver she-cat

 **MINNOWTAIL** -dark gray she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, MISTPAW** (red she-cat with blue eyes)

 **ICEWING** -white she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, STORMPAW** (tortoiseshell tom)

 **FOXPELT** -russet tabby tom

 **PRICKLECLAW** -white she-cat with amber eyes

 **SHADESTREAM** -dark brown she-cat

QUEENS **SHIMMERPELT** -silver she-cat, expecting Heronwing's kits

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **CROWFROST** -black-and-white tom; formally ShadowClan

 **STORMCLOUD** -gray tabby tom; formally ThunderClan

 **COSMO** -white she-cat with a black tipped-tail

 **FLIGHT** -small brown tom with brown eyes

 **FANG** -black she-cat with sharp claws and teeth

 **INDIGO** -gray tom with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue: You're In Danger

**PROLOGUE**

 _A strong breeze blew through the_ dark ShadowClan camp, the moon just a claw mark in the sky, barely lighting up the camp. Puddleheart was in the nursery, caring to Cloudsong who was yowling in pain. Her kits were coming and if that didn't give it away, Featherpaw was racing back and forth between the medicine den and nursery, herbs in her jaws and her eyes wide with fear. She had been a medicine apprentice for a while but she'd never helped give birth before.

Slateleaf was sitting outside the den, standing up every time Featherpaw rushed out but she said nothing to him. It was killing him to not know what was happening to his mate. We all saw Cloudsong and Slateleaf becoming mates, they were very good together.

Tawnypelt's eyes flickered to Beestar, who was sitting under the hazel branch, her eyes half closed. She knew her leader couldn't sleep, this was her kit who was giving birth and that thought worried her. Beestar had lost a kit when she was giving birth and it broke her heart.

But Tawnypelt knew Cloudsong was strong enough to give birth and nothing bad happen.

Paws padded to her and she looked up to see Dawnpelt, one of her own kits, padding over to her. She had lost Flametail who was Littlecloud's apprentice before Puddleheart. "How're you doing?" she mumbled to Tawnypelt, a supportive smirk on her face.

"I'm okay," Tawnypelt mewed back, her tail curling as far as possible around Dawnpelt. "Cloudsong will be perfectly okay." The sky got darker and her pelt prickled. It was leaf-fall and leafbare was definitely coming upon us now. Bad timing for kits but ShadowClan was grateful.

Puddleheart and Featherpaw exited the nursery and Puddleheart began speaking to Slateleaf who jumped to his paws and rushed into the den without hesitation. Both medicine cats were smiling so it seemed there was no problem.

 _Time to go meet the new kits,_ Tawnypelt thought and padded away from her kit, waving her tail in goodbye and meeting up with Beestar, walking side-by-side with her leader, slipping into the den where Cloudsong was laying, Slateleaf licked her cheek and three kits, a white she-kit, a gray she-kit, and a tiny brown tom all suckling from Cloudsong.

Her eyes widened and Tawnypelt flashed back to when she was gazing at her own kits. "They're beautiful," she purred to the queen and warrior, smiling widely. "Have you named them?"

Cloudsong nodded at her. "Winterkit, Moonkit, and Twigkit." She pointed to each one as she went and Slateleaf nodded in agreement. "We wanted their names to be different."

Tawnypelt dipped her head. "Congratulations," she mewed softly and then backed out of the den, leaving Beestar to talk to her kit. Every warrior in ShadowClan was awake and whispering to one another. After Beestar had gotten rid of the two groups, pine hunters and outgoers, everyone had gotten closer. It was nice to feel like one Clan again.

"Everyone get back to your nests!" Tawnypelt ordered. "I will make patrols in the morning." She watched as everyone slowly flooded back to their nests, the four apprentices besides Featherpaw, were whispering as they went.

Mudpaw and Echopaw were apprenticed two moons before but Flowerstem, their mother, remained in the nursery, deciding she belonged there instead of as a warrior. Clumsypaw, Stonepaw, and their sister, Featherpaw, were apprenticed a few moons before. There were plenty of apprentices and more on the way.

She glanced over at the warrior's den in hesitation. She was ready to sleep yet, something about it scared her. Tawnypelt watched the cats flood back into their dens and she sat in the middle of the clearing, watching.

Nothing moved and everything was quiet but something was bugging her. What was it?

And then, out of the corner of her eye, something moved and her head instinctively looked towards it, her heart pounding. She watched a completely black cat walk towards her and when the cat looked up at her, it's eyes were completely black. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She wasn't sure what to do. Had she fallen asleep? Was she imagining things?

" _Night and snow will combine to destroy all of your kind_ ," hissed the dark cat and then it padded away from her calmly, its tail waving back and forth as if saying goodbye.

Her jaws parted to yowl out at it but instead, her voice was a whisper, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The cat turned around, looking at her with its unblinking black eyes. "You're in danger, Tawnypelt," it hissed at her, a small smile creeping on its face. "What are you going to do?" And then, in a blink of an eye, it disappeared and Tawnypelt was, once again, alone in the dark, quiet clearing.


	3. Chapter 1: I Want Freedom

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _The snow falling in leaf-fall_ , Cloudsong said, was normal and that there was nothing to worry about. But when she and her siblings went outside, they were practically blown away in the wind. Twigkit was definitely too small to be outside anyways and his eyes just open a few sunrises ago. Cloudsong said that her eyes had been open since two sunrises after she was born. Moonkit was soon after.

"Winterkit?" Cloudsong called for her and she pricked her ears, turning around in the nursery to see her mother looked at her sternly. "Before you go out make sure you watch your brother," she purred.

She smiled at her mother. Twigkit would be fine on his own but she wouldn't dare disobey her mother. Beestar had said Cloudsong took out a dog all by herself when she was an apprentice. "Of course, mom." she purred back and led her siblings out of the nursery where instant cold hit them.

The camp, despite the cold, was busy with activity. Shadowclaw, Cometmoon, and Stonepaw entered camp with prey in their jaws, Lightheart, Strikefang, Slateleaf, and Clumsypaw entered the camp after them, Lightheart mewing something to Clumsypaw. Whiteeyes, Birchwing, Echopaw, and Tigerheart left camp after them, Lionfur and Mudpaw were at the edge of camp and everyone else was out of camp or in their dens.

"Hold on, Winterkit!" Twigkit squeaked, struggling to keep up with me. Winterkit was the biggest out of her littermates. "We can't walk that fast!" He had his tiny claws out and was rushing to keep up with her. Moonkit was in front of him.

We were the only kits in ShadowClan right now and we definitely didn't need anymore, ShadowClan was busy and active and the warriors den was getting full, according to Slateleaf who visited us often despite having Clumsypaw as an apprentice, who was quite kind to us as well.

Her eyes darted around the clearing, eager to do something fun but everyone seemed to be in a bitter mood due to the cold and she knew Kinkfur was having problems with an aching in her bones. She was getting old, all of us knew.

Moonkit paused beside her, breathing lightly. "I will never get use to how big camp is!" Her sister's eyes were darting around the clearing uncomfortably. "Cloudsong says we'll get use to it eventually."

Winterkit ignored her sister, watching Tawnypelt cross the clearing while glancing around the clearing anxiously. Her pelt prickled with unease. She knew Tawnypelt and her brother, Bramblestar, were littermates of Tigerstar, the evil tom who took over ShadowClan many moons before she was born and Tawnypelt decided to go with her father. But she had always been a kind and loyal ShadowClan cat.

She willed herself to go after the deputy but didn't, knowing it was against the warrior code. Winterkit looked back at her siblings, paws itching. "We should surprise attack Stonepaw!"

Stonepaw was the brother of Clumsypaw and both were the sons of Needleflower, who died giving birth to them as well as Featherpaw. She was glad Cloudsong was still alive, they must've been heartbroken when their father, Junipernose, informed them of what happened to their mother when they were just kits. Beestar and Flowerstem had taken care of them until they were apprentices and raised them with their own kits.

Twigkit crouched down low, his brown pelt sticking out against the snowy ground but he continued to snake towards the apprentice who was talking to his mentor, Cometmoon, who was watching us sneak over to them.

She knew she had the best crouch out of her littermates and she had heard her mother mention something to Flowerstem once.

Her pawsteps were quiet since the wind was blowing so hard and then, she wiggled her hindquarters and lunged at the apprentice, using her back paws to go farther. She saw her siblings lunge too and she clung to Stonepaw's back.

The apprentice yowled and stood up, trying to throw her off. Twigkit was on his tail and Moonkit had missed entirely and was clawing at him from below at the chest.

Suddenly, Stonepaw understood we were just kits and he began more gentle while jumping around and removed his tail from under Twigkit and had pushed her sister over gently with a paw.

Winterkit felt her claw's grip loosen and then she was thrown off and she landed on her paws, wincing when she landed funny but putting it aside. Cloudsong always told her pain was part of her imagination and if you believed it didn't hurt, then it wouldn't.

"Stonepaw!" a voice growled and instantly, we shot up, looking at Cometmoon who didn't seem amused. "I put you on the patrol to RiverClan with Tawnypelt, Strikefang, and myself. Let's go." He turned away from his apprentice and walked away, Stonepaw giving us an apologetic face and padded away to the others waiting at the entrance.

Her eyes flickered to Tawnypelt who was watching Stonepaw with a hard gaze. They left the camp silently.

"I wonder why they're going to RiverClan?" Twigkit mewed quietly, looking at us with his wide green eyes.

Echopaw stopped behind Twigkit and looked at us. "Oh no," she mewed and shook her head. "RiverClan was caught stealing prey on ShadowClan territory. Probably because all the snow froze over the river." Her eyes darkened. "They're probably going to warn them." She walked away to her mentor, Birchwing, who was waiting at the entrance of camp.

She tensed up, eyes narrowing. Will there be another battle? Winterkit knew there was a feud with RiverClan when Beestar was becoming leader and we had always had a problem with RiverClan since then. They were stubborn according to her mother.

Winterkit looked up to see the sun sinking and her heart sunk with it. She didn't want to go be cooped up in the nursery again, it was torture. Especially with all the gossiping Flowerstem did when Cloudsong didn't care. Her mother was nice enough to just listening politely and nod. Plus after smelling the same thing for over two moons got old fast.

Something touched her shoulder and she jumped, eyes wide as she gazed at her father gazing down at her with sparkling eyes. "Are you okay, Winterkit?" he mewed softly, head tilted.

Her father was kind and loyal. She had only seen him get mad once, and that was at Beestar for not attacking the RiverClan cats and he didn't stay around us long. She could see Slateleaf becoming leader one day.

"Of course Are we heading back to the nursery now?" She looked around to see her siblings were already padding into the nursery and her pelt got hot with embarrassment. How had she not noticed? "S-Sorry, I just thinking…"

Slateleaf just laughed at her. "Come on." He nudged her with his nose and she stumbled, catching herself and making sure she didn't send him a glare and continued to the nursery at a fast pace, ready to get away from her father and her embarrassment.

As soon as she slipped inside the nursery the smell of milk overwhelmed her but she parted her jaws and breathed through her mouth, seeing my littermates already curling in the nest with our mother. She didn't fit in the nest with all three of them so she slept in the nest next to theirs. Honestly, she didn't remember sleeping with her mother ever but her mother never let her sleep with them in the first place. She wasn't sure why.

Once she was in her nest she could hear Flowerstem whispering to her mother, even over the soft breaths of her littermates.

"Lightheart has been spending a lot of time with Cometmoon lately. More kits for ShadowClan!" Flowerstem was whispering and she could already tell her mother was nodding.

Somehow, Winterkit has managed to fall asleep to the whispering of her denmates.

The sunlight shone in her eyes and on her fur but the snow still fell and that was cancelling out the sunlight's warmth. A slight breeze didn't help the cold and it ruffled her fur, causing her to shiver.

"Winterkit?" She easily recognized Yarrowfur's voice and turned around to face the ginger-furred tom. "Cloudsong was looking for you earlier," he mewed in a soft voice, like she was too young to understand his warrior voice which she'd heard before when he was gathering his patrols. "You should go find her…"

She knew the real reason Yarrowfur had come to find her, and it wasn't because her mother missed her. Yarrowfur had come to check on her, her father probably sent him before going on patrol. She didn't mind though.

Raising to her paws, Winterkit dipped her head to Yarrowfur and padded around him, edging towards the medicine cats den. She knew Puddleheart and Featherpaw would be in there and she'd never been in there before.

"Puddleheart?" she called softly into the den and slowly slid inside, seeing the den was clean and the shelves on the wall to her right were stocked full of unknown herbs. "Hello?"

Featherpaw stuck her head out from a back room and smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Winterkit!" She felt relief. Featherpaw was the one cat who didn't use a kit voice for her. "Do you need something?" The medicine cat apprentice carried out more herbs and laid them out carefully, examining them.

Her head shook on instinct. "It's warmer in here than out there." She hadn't actually been in the other dens but she was told the nursery and medicine den would always be the warmest dens. The nursery due to the kits needing to stay warm and the medicine den because of the sick cats. "I was bored," she mewed and continued to gaze around.

Beside Featherpaw there were three empty nests lined up neatly along the wall and she knew it was for sick cats. There was lichen hanging from where Featherpaw had exited the back part of the den so she couldn't see back there but there was a lot of space in here, not at all like the nursery, and Winterkit knew it was for the herbs. Although she herself could never become a medicine cat, despite how much space they received. It wasn't exciting and you didn't get to fight or hunt. You couldn't run free, you always had to be cooped up in camp. Winterkit wanted to be a warrior.

"Well feel free to look around," she purred at her but didn't look up at her. "But don't eat anything. No matter if it smells good," she warned, still not looking up at her. Featherpaw seemed slightly irritated.

Winterkit nodded. She didn't know what these herbs did, why would she eat one? Her fur prickled with unease. _How many kits had eaten something that then killed them?_ she thought to herself but pushed back the thought. She didn't need to know that, she wasn't going to eat anything.

Loud pawsteps made her jump and she turned around, looking at the entrance of the den as Puddleheart bursted in.

"Featherpaw, get battle herbs ready! RiverClan started a skirmish at the border and we need to be ready!" he ordered and pushed past me, not even noticing she was here as he picked out herbs and his apprentice pushed the thing she was working on aside, helping Puddleheart gather herbs. "Winterkit," Puddleheart mewed suddenly, turning to her, "get into the nursery."

She looked at Featherpaw who was too busying getting herbs ready and quickly scrambled out of the den, looking around the clearing. Beestar was speaking to Tawnypelt in an urgent voice and then Tawnypelt led Tigerheart, Lionfur, Mudpaw, and Pinenose out of the clearing, their long legs stretching to run faster.

Winterkit's excitement grew steadily. She couldn't wait to be a warrior! She copied Tawnypelt and stretched her legs out as she ran across the clearing in the snow. It wasn't very high so running was kind of easy but her paw caught on some hidden ice in the snow and she fell, face first into the snow.

Embarrassment crept in her pelt as she stood up, shaking out her snowy pelt. _Stupid ice!_ she thought angrily but thought back to her running through the camp. One day she'd be running to save her Clanmates in battle.

The clearing was silent now that Tawnypelt had taken a patrol to the border to save the cats that were fighting with the RiverClan cats. Beestar looked furious. Everyone knew she hated fighting, every kind. When she was a warrior, however, Cloudsong had said that was different. Beestar couldn't wait to sink her teeth into enemy warriors.

Her eyes flickered to the entrance where a gray tom she knew as Shadowclaw bursted in, his eyes wide and his pelt bloody. He had a long scratch going down his side and the blood was oozing out. He fell to the ground and Puddleheart rushed to him with herbs in his jaws.

"Shadowclaw!" Beestar mewed with wide eyes. Her son was injured and Beestar was frozen in fear. That is, until Tawnypelt bursted in with the rest of the cats: Mudpaw, Whiteeyes, Lionfur, Pinenose, Slateleaf, Clumsypaw, Junipernose, and Rowanclaw. The old leader liked to go out and stretch his legs on patrols. He did it frequently. She assumed because he missed being a warrior.

She was practically frozen where she was, staring at their blood-coated pelts. It was quite terrifying. They were all coated in blood and limping. It seemed we had lost by a lot. The RiverClan cats had nothing against us but their swimming skill. ShadowClan was always the fiercest Clan, so what happened?

Beestar was listening to Tawnypelt calmly, nodding her head. They both looked furious and irritated. We had definitely lost. Probably a piece of territory. Beestar would not be happy with that.

The warriors were laying on the camp floor, bloody and tired. Her father's eyes were closed as Featherpaw treated him, her eyes wide with worry. She knew how to treat his wounds easily but something was worrying her.

Winterkit edged along the clearing cautiously, watching as everyone was in a slight panic over the lose. She knew she was suppose to be in the nursery but Winterkit couldn't help but watch the ShadowClan warriors. They had fought hard, that much was clear. There was no way RiverClan had won without having a perk or something. Her pelt prickled in unease.

"There you are!" Cloudsong's familiar voice made her jump and she turned her head to see her mother looking down at her in disappointment. "What do you think you're doing?" She picked her up by the scruff and carried her to the nursery, her back paws dragging in the snow. She could feel her mother's anger.

As soon as they entered the nursery Winterkit was dropped to the ground and her mother padded to her nest and her littermates were already in the nest, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Did we lose?" Moonkit whispered to her, eyes wide with interest. She jumped out of the nest and Twigkit followed.

Her eyes flickered to Cloudsong who was no longer paying attention to her and was instead speaking to Flowerstem. "We lost," she whispered back, her head falling. "Badly."

They looked at each other in shock, unable to say anything. There was nothing to say. None of them could do anything to help or fix the problem, they were kits.

Winterkit dragged herself to her nest, feeling the weight of being tired drop down on her suddenly. It was time to sleep, she knew, since there was nothing she could do to help her Clan right now.

Her nest was cold as she curled up in it, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. She laid down and looked at the entrance of the den, listening to the whispers of her Clanmates as they slowly retreated back into their dens, hiding from the cold.

 _One day, I will fight for ShadowClan!_

"And then Cloudsong dodged the dog's giant, clumsy paw and raced to Wasptail's rescue, swiping at the dog's nose. Oh did that dog yelp in pain! Your mother shoved herself right up against the other dog and the clumsy 'ol thing fell right into Sleekfeather's claws! Cloudsong sunk her teeth deep into the mangy pelt's neck," Kinkfur mewed excitedly, her eyes flashing as she told the story of when Cloudsong faught the dogs at the twoleg place. "Sleekfeather couldn't get your mother off that dog! Cloudsong sure taught it a lesson!" The smile on the elder's face couldn't be wider.

Cloudsong and Slateleaf had sent us straight to the elders while Echopaw and Stonepaw cleaned the nursery and they went on patrol. She would've much rather went to the medicine den where Puddleheart and Featherpaw were at work.

During the night, Junipernose had fallen ill and had immediately gotten moved into the den, Rowanclaw was moved in there this morning. This was normal though, with leafbare came sickness and she knew that. This was no big deal, they'd get better with time.

But Slateleaf declined her going anywhere near the sick cats in fear of her getting sick so they sent them to Kinkfur, who was grumpy at first but after Mudpaw finished her ticks, she was ready for us.

At one point Kinkfur had kits and she was a beautiful tabby cat but as the moon's went on, she became grumpy and her pelt was always a mess. She was never groomed but her one sweet spot was kits. She loved kits. Her mother told her that it was because her kits died from a sickness a long time ago.

Winterkit respected the she-cat even if Kinkfur didn't particularly like her. No one really did, she noticed. Her mother was always around Moonkit and Twigkit, her father was never really around and when he was he was pushing her into the nursery, and her littermates hung around their mother too much for Winterkit's liking. The only cat that really appreciated and spoke to Winterkit was Featherpaw who had quickly become her best friend but was also was very busy to always be hanging around her.

Now, she had missed the rest of Kinkfur's story who was now excitedly talking to Moonkit who kept asking questions about our mother while Twigkit listened interestedly.

She glanced outside of the den. Her pelt blended in well with the growing snow that Mudpaw and Lionfur were assigned to try and get rid of some of the snow in the clearing but it seemed impossible when it just kept coming. It never stopped and the sunlight didn't last that long anymore so it never melts.

Quietly, Winterkit slipped out of the den and into the snow, glancing around. No one seemed to notice. The camp was pretty empty with the exception of Lionfur, Mudpaw, Echopaw, and Stonepaw who were too busy to even notice my presence in the camp. It would take a while for Kinkfur to notice she was gone.

Her paws worked at the snow as she dug through it, heading towards the medicine den. Her paws quickly began to get numb as she approached the den, tunneling under the snow and remaining hidden. She was proud of herself for thinking of this. Moonkit and Twigkit would be amazed, however, Cloudsong would be furious with me.

Winterkit popped her head out to see she had made it to just outside the medicine cats den and she jumped out of her tunnel, shaking out her fur and quickly slipping inside before someone noticed she wasn't snow. The warmth surprised her and she glanced around. She could hear someone moving around in the back room.

"Featherpaw?" she called out and the moving around stopped and the familiar silver-and-black she-cat's head popped out from the back.

The apprentice quickly walked to her and her tail flicked to Junipernose and Rowanclaw who were sound asleep with raspy breathing. "Please be quiet, Winterkit!" she whispered fiercely but smiled. "It's good to see you." Her blue eyes shone in happiness to see me.

Warmth flooded through me. Featherpaw was really excited to see me. "Sorry," she squeaked and smiled back at her. _Featherpaw is your best friend,_ she thought silently. "Kinkfur was rambling on about a story and I figured you'd be in here." Her eyes darted around the den. "Where is Puddleheart?"

Featherpaw glanced at the sleeping sick cats. "Didn't Slateleaf tell you not to come visit me?" she mewed and grabbed some herbs from the shelves. "He's out getting catmint for Junipernose and Rowanst-Rowanclaw," she mewed quietly, her eyes flashing when she went to say Rowanstar instead of Rowanclaw. No one was use to the change.

"He didn't say that exactly," Winterkit told her and it was true. "He said not to go near the sick cats. I'm not near them." She scooted away from the sick cats for effect. That got Featherpaw laughing. "Besides, you need company." She watched the medicine apprentice mix two herbs together.

She went to reply but a loud booming voice cut her off, "Winterkit!" Slateleaf. "What did I say about coming near those sick cats?"

Rowanclaw and Junipernose were sitting up now, looking at her in confusion. "I'm not near them!" she snapped back and faced her father, ready to snap. "I don't want to listen to Kinkfur's stories. Featherpaw is my friend!" My tail lashed in anger.

Slateleaf's eyes narrowed at her. She had never seen him so angry before. "You are near them, you are in the same den as them!" he snapped back. "I don't care what you want to do! Featherpaw may be your friend but you must listen to me. I am your father!" He stomped forward to her, looming over her. She tried not to be scared. "And when you're an apprentice you will listen to your mentor. And when you're a warrior you will listen to your deputy and leader and medicine cat!" Her father picked her up by the scruff and marched out of the den, carrying her towards the nursery.

 _No! I don't want to go there!_ Anger struck her more. The last place she wanted to be was in the nursery. She hated being in there and right now, she really didn't want to be around her mother and perfect littermates.

The clearing was full of activity and she didn't want to cause a distraction so she let her father carrry her to the nursery, swinging back and forth. The snow in the clearing was shrinking down thanks to Lionfur and Mudpaw but snow still fell from the sky so their efforts were pointless. Beestar watched Slateleaf from just outside her den, Tawnypelt mewing something to her. Puddleheart had just entered camp with herbs in his jaws, Lightheart was eating next to Cometmoon and beside them Stonepaw and Echopaw were practicing battle moves, Birchwing, Clumsypaw, Grassheart, and Strikefang were exiting camp, and she could hear Shadowclaw mewing in the warriors den to the warriors resting inside.

Her father set her inside the nursery, mewed something to Cloudsong, and then slipped out. Winterkit turned around, looking at Cloudsong, Twigkit, and Moonkit.

"I can't believe you went against your father's word!" Cloudsong snapped at her but Winterkit pushed her voice out of her head, stumbling to her nest and climbing inside. "You are not allowed to leave the nursery until further notice!" Cloudsong was mewing but Winterkit curled up tight, letting sleep overcome her. She didn't want to listen to her mother right now.

Moonkit and Twigkit charged into the clearing and Cloudsong followed after them, mewing something to Flowerstem and Lightheart, who had moved into the nursery this morning. Probably telling them to make sure she didn't leave.

Shame raked her pelt. It had been four sunrises since she'd been out of the nursery. They told her to make dirt on the floor because they didn't trust her to go by herself anymore. Echopaw hesitantly agreed to clean it up. Featherpaw came into the nursery once to check on Lightheart and she didn't pay any attention to Winterkit. It wasn't because she was mad, it was probably because Slateleaf told Featherpaw not to speak with her for a while.

Every few days Winterkit would ask her mother if she could go outside now and every time Cloudsong would say no or that if she went outside she would screw up again and her ceremony could be pushed back. Winterkit didn't mean to screw up, it was always an accident, but they never believed her.

 _Only three more moons,_ Winterkit would tell herself. All she did all day was clean herself and listen to the warriors leave the camp and then come back. The patrols would pretty frequent, she had noticed and eventually she could tell who was on the patrols by their pawsteps.

Two nights ago, Whiteeyes had joined the medicine den due to being ill. Rowanclaw and Junipernose showed no sign of getting better and Whiteeyes had a terrible cough. Puddleheart was scared for Rowanclaw's life.

My father entered the den, a mouse in his jaws and he set it down beside her nest, nodding to the two queens and he went to leave the den. "Slateleaf?" she mewed, sitting up in the nest.

He turned around to look at her and she mewed to the large gray tom, "Can I go outside today?"

Slateleaf tilted his head and smiled warmly. "No." And then he left the den in silence.


	4. Chapter 2: It's Not My Fault!

**CHAPTER TWO**

" _Any day now, Winterkit," Featherpaw's familiar_ voice pointed out as she slipped back into the main part of her den, now having herbs in her jaws. She was dealing with five sick cats and Puddleheart was rarely around anymore, always out collecting herbs or somewhere other than their den. We assumed it was because he was really good friends with all of the cats now in the den.

She shrugged, looking at Rowanclaw, Whiteeyes, Junipernose, Pinenose, and Shadowclaw. The cats that were on the first RiverClan border skirmish were in here and Lionfur had a cough but refused to come see Featherpaw or Puddleheart. Lightheart was due any day now, same as Winterkit's ceremony.

A moon after her nursery lockdown, Slateleaf and Cloudsong allowed her to leave the nursery. She pretty much spent her time in the medicine den where Featherpaw was teaching her mixtures since she needed the extra paws for the sick cats. Winterkit hated it, but decided if helping out the medicine cat was the only helpful thing she could do, than she would help.

"Besides, you help out well in here," Featherpaw continued even though Winterkit was barely listening. "I don't understand why Cloudsong and Slateleaf are so mean to you…"

Winterkit knew why. It was because Moonkit and Twigkit followed them around and did everything they asked while Winterkit had a sense of wonder and she was different. She wanted to explore and do what she wanted to do. In the past three moons she had been in trouble a lot. She got in trouble for being outside the nursery when Slateleaf told her she could, when she was talking to Kinkfur momentarily about Rowanclaw, when she accidentally fell asleep in Featherpaw's nest. The list went on. Winterkit couldn't wait to be an apprentice and not have to listen to them.

According to Featherpaw, Stonepaw and Clumsypaw would be doing their warrior assignments and two of us would become their apprentice. That was the last thing she wanted.

Her tail flicked in irritation as she mixed the two herbs Featherpaw had shoved over to her. "I can't wait to not have to listen to them anymore." Although she had no idea what the herbs did she didn't bother asking. Last time she asked Featherpaw went into this giant description. It helped Featherpaw remember the remedies and what they do. She was happy to help but she also tried not to fall asleep.

"Winterkit?" Puddleheart was standing in the entrance of the den, surprise on his face. "What's going on?" The medicine cat had dropped herbs on the floor and was gazing at both of us in confusion.

Featherpaw jumped to her paws and glanced at her. "I needed help and you weren't here!" she mewed honestly, her eyes wide. "The sick cats they just… I was making mixtures." Featherpaw seemed angry with herself and struggling to explain. There wasn't anything to really explain. Before Needleflower died Puddleheart had her helping him all the time.

Puddleheart flicked his tail and brung his herbs over to us. "Winterkit you shouldn't be in here." His eyes glazed over her and she could see the hardness in his eyes. Was he angry? "Go see Cloudsong," he ordered and turned away from her.

Winterkit's pelt prickled with unease and she left the den quietly, slipping into the cold day. It was about sunhigh now and the camp was busy with activity. Her eyes flickered to Cloudsong instantly. She was laying in a cleared spot with Slateleaf, Moonkit and Twigkit playing with a mossball in front of them. She padded over to them with a sigh.

"Oh hello Winterkit," Cloudsong mewed without even opening an eye to see her. "Have you been with Featherpaw all day?"

She held her tongue, trying not to snap at her mother. "Yes, I was helping her with mixtures until Puddleheart came back," she lied, twitching her ear. Her eyes flickered to her littermates and she trotted over to them excitedly. "Pass to me!" she mewed, waving her tail at Moonkit who threw it to her.

Easily, she caught it and threw it to Twigkit who jumped up to catch it. Winterkit was running through the snow, eyes on the mossball as it was tossed to Moonkit and then Moonkit threw it towards her. It soared through the sky.

And then Winterkit felt something under her paws and a yowl, and then she was looking at the sky, her vision blurry and her head swirling. Confusion seeping through her.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" a voice asked over and over and when her vision cleared she recognized Cloudsong, leaning over her. She shook her head. "Winterkit, you crashed into Lightheart, you rat-brain!" she growled.

Winterkit sat up, glancing backwards to see Lightheart on the ground, her eyes closed tightly. "Oh StarClan, Lightheart are you alright? I'll get Puddleheart!" Panic rose in her throat.

But Cloudsong glared at Winterkit heavily. "You've done enough. Go to the nursery," she ordered and then helped the queen to her paws.

Shame burned through Winterkit's pelt and she slowly back away, seeing her littermates rush to get Puddleheart and Cloudsong said nothing to them. She bit down on her tongue to keep from crying, and now rushing through the snow and bursting into the empty nursery. She turned away from her normal nest.

 _Why do I keep messing up?_ She trudged to the nest farthest away from her mother's. The one in the darkest corner of the den and she laid down, her eyes wide. She didn't know Lightheart was there. It wasn't her fault.

Her head buried into the nest and she closed her eyes tightly, letting sleep overcome her, still holding back tears.

"Winterkit! Winterkit wake up! Beestar is doing Stonepaw and Clumsypaw's ceremony!" hissed a voice in her ear.

Her eyes shot up and she looked up to see Featherpaw above her. "What? And no one woke me?" Her guilt flooded back about the day before and Lightheart. "Is Lightheart okay?"

Featherpaw smiled a little. "Of course she is." She picked her up by her scruff and set her on her paws. "Now come on! She probably started!" And then she raced out of the den and Winterkit followed after.

Dawn had already come and gone and the sun was rather high in the sky. Both Stonepaw and Clumsypaw were standing in front of Beestar proudly.

"I, Beestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Beestar looked proud as she gazed down at the apprentices.

Loudly, Stonepaw mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stonefang. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan!" she finished his ceremony.

Now she turned to Clumsypaw. "I, Beestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Clumsypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, Beestar," Clumsypaw purred, looking up at her.

Beestar finished the ceremony, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Clumsypaw, from this moment you will be known as Clumsystep. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan! In honor of StarClan they will sit vigil tonight!" She rested her muzzle on top of their heads and then dipped her head.

"Clumsystep! Stonefang!" we cheered and they sat in the middle of the clearing silently.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cloudsong and Slateleaf padding over to Beestar at a fast pace, Moonkit and Twigkit were talking to Kinkfur. Were they going to speak to Beestar about our ceremony?

Her eyes flickered over to Featherpaw. "Who do you think my mentor will be?"

Featherpaw's eyes flickered over to her and she smiled. "If not Stonefang or Clumsystep…" She looked around the clearing at all the cats. "Strikefang."

Her head tilted. "Strikefang?" She looked over at the cream-furred tom who was waiting at the entrance for his patrol. She knew Strikefang was Beestar's mate before he learned she was lying to him and she knew Strikefang hated everything to with Beestar. Her pelt prickled but she knew he was a great warrior.

"Hey I have to go but we'll talk later." Featherpaw quickly padded away and she turned her head to see Cloudsong approaching her. It made sense why Featherpaw ran away.

Cloudsong stopped in front of her. "Your ceremony is tomorrow morning. Hopefully you'll be awake for it." And then she padded away.

Winterkit bared her teeth at her mother, holding herself back from ripping out her eyes. Anger filled her and she turned away so she wouldn't be tempted to attack her mother. Her eyes landed on some snow and she batted at it. It went flying everywhere.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 3: Failing

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _With her fur smoothed down and_ well-groomed, Winterkit was ready for her ceremony. Her mother and littermates had just woke up and Slateleaf was outside the den, waiting to retrieve us from the nursery to do the ceremony. Cloudsong didn't groom her pelt but she did groom Moonkit and Twigkit. She had to groom herself which she gladly did. After this ceremony her mother and father couldn't boss her around anymore.

Flowerstem and Lightheart had went outside to wait for the beginning of the ceremony. She had apologized to Lightheart who said it was no big deal and that was that. The guilt went away as soon as Lightheart accepted her apology.

Beestar's yowl echoed through the clearing and she mewed something and then Slateleaf stuck his head in the den and told us to follow him. Cloudsong and her two littermates followed him out first and she slipped out last.

Lionfur and Clumsystep cleared the camp and right now the snowing had stopped. She walked through the clearing with her head held high and very easily. Everyone was watching them silently.

We lined up in front of Beestar, gazing up at her. She was on the hazel branch. "Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Clumsystep. I hope Clumsystep will pass down all he knows on to you." The warrior stepped forward next to her sister. "Clumsystep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Slateleaf, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." They touched noses and moved to the side.

Now Beestar's eyes landed on Twigkit. "Twigkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Twigpaw. Your mentor will be Stonefang. I hope Stonefang will pass all he knows on to you." Stonefang also stepped forward next to Twigpaw. "Stonefang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cometmoon, and you have shown yourself to be skilled in battle and courageous. You will be the mentor of Twigpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

They touched noses just like Moonpaw and Clumsystep and also moved to the side, whispering quietly.

Winterkit looked up at Beestar who smiled down at her.

Beestar did her ceremony now, "Winterkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Winterpaw. Your mentor will be Strikefang. I hope Strikefang will pass down all he knows on to you." Strikefang padded up next to her. "Strikefang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Wasptail," she flinched when she said her mother's name, "and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and honest. You will be the mentor of Winterpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Winterpaw." Beestar swallowed hard, Winterpaw could see she was tensed up.

She faced her new mentor and they touched noses, she heard him whisper to her, "I will not disrespect you like they have." And then he pulled away.

Her eyes were wide as she gazed at him _. He knows what I have been going through?_ Her pelt prickled with happiness. She wanted to thank him and jump up and down with excitement but she didn't. She held herself down.

Strikefang watched Stonefang and Clumsystep begin to leave camp, her littermates following excitedly. They were talking about the RiverClan border.

"We will head to the ThunderClan border," he purred and then led the way out of camp and she followed, her excitement rising with every step. Her first step out of camp! She gazed around in amazement, seeing the giant pine trees looming over her. They still had their needles despite the snow and the ground was barely covered in the snow. Most of it was up in the pine tree.

Her eyes gazed around in amazement. "How far does our territory stretch?" she asked Strikefang.

The warrior stopped in step and looked back at her. "See those trees in the distance? That's the end of our territory and the start of ThunderClan territory. And the stream over there is the start of RiverClan territory. And one day you may get to see it but across the lake is WindClan territory." He continued lead her through the pines.

Winterpaw didn't understand how he knew his way through the pine trees. Everything looked the same to her.

"Don't worry; one day you'll learn," Strikefang purred suddenly, as if he knew what she was thinking and she gazed at him in wonder. She knew Strikefang mentored her mother for a short period of time while Beestar was a queen in the nursery but she had no idea where her mother's snotty attitude came from. He was kind to her already and Cloudsong had been mean to Winterpaw since she was born, or for as long as she could remember.

The pine trees started getting thinner until they trees turned into the ones she glimpsed in ThunderClan territory and Strikefang stopped. It smelled bad over here suddenly.

"This is the border with ThunderClan. You never pass over the scent marker." He nodded to a bush and she smelled it. It definitely wasn't ShadowClan scent. "Unless you're going to the Moonpool, which only medicine cats generally go there." Strikefang was walking along the border, gazing over it as if it were just another part of ShadowClan territory. He seemed distant. "Let's head to RiverClan border."

Her head nodded automatically and she gazed at the cream-furred warrior. "ThunderClan is most known for being fierce and brave and RiverClan is known for being clever and strong," she mewed, recalling Tawnypelt's words to her and her littermates.

"What about WindClan?"

Winterpaw's tail flicked. They didn't share a border with WindClan, she knew almost nothing about WindClan besides that they have long legs and are smaller than any other Clan cat so they can run fast. "I don't know." She looked at her mentor. "Fast and… Graceful?" she asked.

Strikefang smiled warmly. "Good guess. Swift and loyal. And what about us?"

"Willy and proud," she purred confidently, smiling back at him. That one she knew easily, Tawnypelt could go on and on about ShadowClan and how great we are, despite the struggles our past leaders had. ShadowClan hid in the darkness and lashed out when least expected. The other Clans believe that we cross the borders and steal prey because we feel like it but Tawnypelt told her that Brokenstar, Raggedstar, Tigerstar, and more corrupted leaders made us cross borders to seem tougher and unafraid even if we were.

"Very good," Strikefang mewed, breaking her thoughts suddenly. It was like he was waiting for her to finish her last thought. She felt a little weary now.

Up ahead she could see a bridge, covered in snow and a small twoleg place that was pointed out towards the water. Curiosity struck her. Rowanclaw sometimes told her and her littermates stories of RiverClan border and territory but not once had he mentioned a twoleg den in the water on their territory.

Winterpaw glanced at Strikefang who was looking forward, not saying anything. His paws crunched in the snow and suddenly she felt the cold in her paws. Her excitement has been way too high for her easily to notice the cold but now, it creeped in her fur.

Her mentor glanced at her. "Not much longer, Winterpaw." He smiled warmly and stopped, as did she, scared of crossing the border. "This is RiverClan border. You can never miss it. RiverClan border will smell strongly of fish and water. Go ahead, smell," he ordered and waiting as she leaned forward and sniffed the border, gagging at the strong scent of fish.

"Strikefang!" a voice called and she looked up, seeing a black tom padding towards them and three warriors behind him. One was a gray-and-white she-cat, another was a brown she-cat, and the last one was a russet tabby tom. "How are you?" the black tom mewed once he was standing by the border, gazing at her mentor, not even acknowledging her.

The smile on her mentor's face puzzled her. "Rather well." There was a heartbeat of silence and then Strikefang turned to her. "Winterpaw, this is Reedwhisker, Petalfur, Larkpaw, and Foxpelt."

Reedwhisker is RiverClan's deputy! Without hesitation she dipped her head to Reedwhisker respectfully. "Pleased to meet you." Her eyes flickered back to Strikefang who looked pleased with her. She felt pride burst through her.

"You as well," Reedwhisker responded, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "What brings you so close to the border?" The deputy turned back to Strikefang as well, challenging him calmly with dark gray eyes.

Her mentor looked surprised with the sudden change in his voice and the challenge. "I was just showing my apprentice around, Reedwhisker. No worries. We have no intention of crossing the border." She could see Strikefang was tensed up, as if he expected the deputy to attack us.

The RiverClan cats glanced at one another and it was the gray-and-white warrior she now knew as Petalfur who mewed, "You shouldn't be so close to the border, even with your apprentice."

Now she tensed up, feeling a rush of panic but remaining calm. Would the RiverClan cats attack them? They hadn't done anything wrong. She checked to make sure she wasn't across the border, the coldness from the snow now gone. She wasn't across the border, she was safely on ShadowClan's side.

When she turned her attention back to the warriors she noticed that she had missed some of the conversation and it was Reedwhisker mewing now, "You should get back to your camp and stay away from our border." And then he led his patrol away quickly, as if not wanting to start a fight.

"Let's go," Strikefang whispered in Winterpaw's ear and nudged her toward where she believed camp was, but she wasn't quite use to ShadowClan territory just yet. "Quickly, before they change their mind…" Briefly, she could see the fear in her mentor's amber eyes as they practically ran away.

"Did they threaten you?" Beestar mewed quietly to Strikefang, her eyes wide with panic. It frightened Winterpaw. She'd never seen the leader in such a panic.

Her mentor shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Not directly," he told her honestly, lashing his tail. They were being smart by not threatening us, because if they had we would have reason to attack.

Beestar seemed to think this too. "We cannot have a battle with all this snow and without warriors falling sick…" Her eyes clouded in fear. "Cometmoon has just moved into the medicine den with the others."

Rowanclaw, Whiteeyes, Shadowclaw, Pinenose, Junipernose, and now Cometmoon? Panic filled her briefly and then she gazed at her mentor and leader in fear, listening once more.

"Perhaps the RiverClan cats are sick too?" Strikefang suggested to Beestar. "Maybe they don't want us to see how weak they are?"

The leader perked up a little, her eyes flashing. "We need to keep track of every RiverClan cat on patrol, maybe we can find out how many sick cats they have. Who was on that patrol?"

Her mind flashed back to the patrol. Reedwhisker, Petalfur, Larkpaw, and Foxpelt. The names flashed through Winterpaw's head as Strikefang told them to Beestar and then they disbanded so Beestar could go speak with Tawnypelt.

"Winterpaw?" Strikefang mewed and she jumped back into reality. "Go get something to eat and get some rest. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to catch a frog!" he purred and her paws itched with excitement.

She walked away, heading for the low fresh-kill pile. Her stomach rumbled and she now realized how exhausted she was. She did walk to ThunderClan and RiverClan border and back into their camp. It would take her a while to get use to that.

On the fresh-kill pile she saw a rat, two lizards, two frogs, and a starling. ShadowClan rarely caught birds and she'd never had one. With eagerness she snatched up the bird and glanced around the clearing, seeing her littermates, Mudpaw, and Echopaw lying outside the apprentice's den sharing a frog. They could use some more prey! Happily, she padded over to them and laid in between Mudpaw and Moonpaw.

"Hi!" Winterpaw purred and bit down hard on the starling, enjoying the tangy flavor. "Want to share?" She nudged the bird over to Mudpaw who hesitantly took a bite and chewed happily.

Echopaw nodded at her and then mewed, "Birchwing trains me all day long! I woke up this morning and was put on the dawn patrol and got to sit in the clouded sun for only a heartbeat when Birchwing put me on a hunting patrol! And then after that hunting patrol we battle trained!" She shook her head furiously. She didn't actually seem irritated, she seemed more to be bragging.

Twigpaw responded to her, "You're lucky you got to go hunting and training, I just explored the territory. I didn't even get to meet any cats from any other Clan! Stonefang doesn't think I can handle too much in one day." His eyes shone with disappointment.

"Yeah, same with me. Clumsystep was too worried I would be too tired to do hunting training," Moonpaw agreed with their brother. "Plus he stumbled around and fell every couple steps. I had to practically hold him up!" Moonpaw's green eyes seemed to show more disappointment than Twigpaw's.

Winterpaw couldn't help herself as she mewed, "I explored the territory today. I met the RiverClan deputy. He threatened us." She could already feel her pride bursting. Today was the only day of her life that she did something better than her littermates.

But they all glared at her. "No one even asked you, Winterpaw," Moonpaw snapped and stood up, walking into the apprentice's den and Twigpaw followed her. Mudpaw glanced at her and trailed after them.

Echopaw gulped down the rest of the frog they were sharing, gave her a sympathetic look, and entered the apprentice's den after them. Winterpaw sat alone now.

 _They're allowed to brag and I'm not?_ She felt disappointment and shame rake her pelt as she finished off the starling and looked up at the sinking sun. She could give the feathers to Lightheart.

Snatching them up and pushing away everything else she padded to the nursery and stuck her head in, seeing Lightheart and Flowerstem mewing to one another at the back of the den quietly. More gossiping probably.

Flowerstem was mewing, "We've had plenty of apprentices these past couple moons. All of them doing a fine job." And then she paused. "I'm just waiting for that Winterpaw to mess up, surely she won't be able to do her warrior assignment if she doesn't take her training seriously."

Lightheart let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "She was always getting herself into trouble. I'll be surprised when she becomes a warrior!" the queen agreed.

Sadness and anger struck her as she gazed at the cats, the feathers still in her jaws. She cleared her throat loudly. "Lightheart?" she mewed softly around the feathers in her jaws and the queen sat up and looked at her. Flowerstem was facing the opposite direction. "I brought some feathers for your nest…" She slipped inside and set the feathers on the ground next to her nest, catching Lightheart's gaze. She looked panicked. "Night." And then she exited quickly, not willing to hear their apologies as tears blinded her.

Winterpaw stumbled around and then flopped to her stomach, ignoring the icy cold snow below her. She sniffed and closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears to stop coming.

"Winterpaw?" a voice soft voice caused her to look up at Stonefang who had his head tilted at her. "It's okay." He still spoke softly to her.

The warrior helped her to her paws and licked her cheek softly, then guided her through the clearing. She wasn't sure where they were going until she blinked away her tears and gazed up at the apprentice's den, turning to say thank you to Stonefang but he was gone. She sniffed and slipped into the apprentice's den silently, seeing all her denmates sleeping, not a noise coming from them except Twigpaw's snoring.

She quietly laid in a nest farthest away from her denmates, curling up tightly and closing her eyes as sleep engulfed her.

Strikefang glanced at her as they walked with Stonefang and Twigpaw was padding next to her silently, avoiding her gaze. Stonefang hadn't said anything to her, he'd barely looked at her. He was talking to Strikefang about the snow in a hushed voice.

We were going to learn how to hunt frogs today and Strikefang insisted Twigpaw come to help. She almost begged him not to let her brother come but decided that Strikefang was right and having Twigpaw here could help her training. She wished Strikefang could've asked Echopaw to come.

"Here is good," Stonefang suddenly mewed and turned around to face Winterpaw and Twigpaw. Strikefang turned around to face them too. They were in a small clearing surrounded by trees and bushes and the ground was covered in pine needles and it softened the ground. The trees covered the sun so it was a little colder and shadowy here and the trees also caught the snow so the ground was pretty clear here.

Strikefang cleared his throat. "Let's get into a hunter's crouch," he told us and watched as Twigpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch, his tail high in the air but his back and front legs were bent, ready to pounce and his belly fur brushed the ground.

Winterpaw held in a snicker and let her belly fur brush the ground, bunching up her back legs and keeping her tail low and her ears pricked from sounds of movement, she parted her jaws to scent for prey.

"Great, now find a target and lunge," Stonefang ordered and she briefly caught his eyes before turning around quickly, her fur prickling.

Twigpaw lunged forward for a stick and missed only by a hair and when Winterpaw lunged she lunged for her brother, using her back paws to take off. She landed directly on his back and he crashed down to the ground, letting out a startled yelp and wriggling around underneath her, attempting to slip free. Her excitement rose and she lifted off him a little so he could push up and get her off him.

He turned around and faced her with wild eyes, then everything changed and he must've caught the gleam in her eyes. She wanted him to fight her and as he jumped forward she slid out of the way, watching him crash into a bush.

Although neither of them had much battle training, Winterpaw had watched Clumsystep train before and picked up some things from him. She darted forward and grabbed his tail, yanking him backwards and as he flew backwards she darted to his front side and lashed out, claws unsheathed, and batted him across the cheek.

"Enough!" Strikefang snapped and she looked at him with wide eyes, seeing he was furious and Stonefang was looking at her with disappointment in his gaze. "This is a hunting session, not a battle session, Winterpaw!" His tail lashed in anger at her.

Her eyes stretched wide as she realized he was right. But she couldn't help but defend herself. "I aimed for a target, though! I hit him, Twigpaw didn't even land on the stick!" she mewed defensively, glancing over at Stonefang who padded over to check on his apprentice. Twigpaw looked fine, besides that his cheek and nose were bleeding, but other than that he looked just a little irritated. "I didn't hurt him that bad!"

Strikefang's whiskers twitched. "We'd better do hunting sessions by ourselves from now on," he told her, now in a calm voice. "Stonefang," he called to the other mentor who looked up at him, "I apologize for my apprentice's behavior. We will not be training with Twigpaw again." He dipped his head respectfully and flicked his tail for her to follow him.

Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder at Stonefang who nodded and then she raced after Strikefang, who was angrily padding through the pines, grumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry!" she mewed to Strikefang who didn't even turn around to face her. "Twigpaw has always bragged about everything, I wanted to show him I could do something better." She knew what she had said wasn't much of an excuse but she needed something for her actions. Shame burned through her pelt.

There was no response for a few heartbeats as the trekked through the woods, back the way they came. "You fought well and your hunter's crouch was astonishing. But the fact you tried to brag it to Twigpaw is what upsets me, Winterpaw." She saw his ear twitch as he kept walking, still not turning to look at her.

"But I-"

He cut her off quickly, "But you what, Winterpaw? You're sorry? You've embarrassed me. Cloudsong warned me you'd be hard to keep under control and that I should let Beestar train you but I refused." Strikefang's tail lashed, as if saying Beestar's name is really what angered him. "I believed they were wrong about you." Now he turned around, facing her with large amber eyes, clouded and hiding all emotions. "I'm going to let Beestar take over your training."

Winterpaw's heart sunk in her chest. "No! You can't! Please, Strikefang! If you do then they'll know I messed up. _Again_." She willed him to nod in agreement at her, willed him to tell her he understood but he just gazed into her eyes.

Everything was quiet except for the scuffling of prey somewhere nearby. Strikefang gazed at her, his clouded eyes not changing and his fur puffed out, bracing himself against the cold but it wasn't hiding his tensed up muscles. He was very enraged with her.

"I'm sorry, Winterpaw. Beestar is going to take over your training."

She felt her heart stop in her chest and her eyes stretched wider than before. Fear struck her pelt as she realized she'd have to face her mother with this disappointment. Her denmates would know she messed up again and they would know she was failing as an apprentice. Flowerstem and Lightheart would know that she probably wouldn't complete her warrior assignment. Everyone would know she was just failure.

As Strikefang padded away from her through the bushes, she knew that she let her whole Clan, including StarClan, down.


	6. Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _Sunlight shone on the ShadowClan leader's_ white pelt. She was warmly smiling at me, her blue eyes shining in pride as she gazed at her. Light snow was falling all around them and a light breeze was blowing too. We were in a small clearing surrounded by bushes and one tree where Beestar was sitting with her tail wrapped around her neatly.

"Very good, now lunge," Beestar ordered her and Winterpaw used her back legs to spring through the air and land on the mossball Beestar had her make for exactly this: a hunting session.

She looked up at her leader for praise, shaking out her fur and trying not to shiver. It was getting colder as leaf-bare approached them and the snow fell all day and all night. Lionfur and Mudpaw were still trying to get all the snow out of the camp. Her old mentor fell sick a few sunrises after Beestar took over her training.

Cloudsong, Slateleaf, and her denmates told her Beestar was taking over her training because she needed 'special help'. But Winterpaw knew the real reason: She had messed up again and harmed her brother, Twigpaw, and Strikefang couldn't handle her. Originally, Beestar was going to be her mentor but Strikefang insisted that he be her mentor.

Beestar's voice broke her from her thoughts, "Nice lunge, perfect balance, great crouch." Her eyes shone in pride. "We can officially put you on hunting patrols. Let's go catch some prey for our Clan!"

It had been two moons since Beestar took over her training and she was a very good teacher. They'd spent a good amount of time cleaning dens and she cleaned Kinkfur's pelt for ticks and just recently had they gotten to the important training. Winterpaw knew they started with cleaning duties because Beestar wanted to make sure she didn't mess anything up.

Winterpaw dipped her head and follow her mentor, jaws parted to scent for prey. She could smell a frog somewhere and excitement struck her.

"Frog, over there!" Beestar hissed, pointing her tail to a very small clearing and the leader went to the other side, being uphill while Winterpaw was downhill. She wanted her to catch it. Panic rose and she knew she couldn't fail.

Silently, she got into place and smelled as Beestar's scent drifted over to her. The frog quickly jumped towards Winterpaw and then she crouched down low, bunching up her muscles and then exploding out of the bushes and landing squarely on the frog, trapping it under her front paws. She killed it cleanly with a bite to the neck and smiled as Beestar exited the bushes.

"Great catch, Winterpaw!" she purred happily, licking her lips as she gazed down at the rabbit. "We'll have to give that to Lightheart and her kits! Let's get back to camp."

Winterpaw swiped it up in her jaws and followed Beestar through the pines. It was getting easier now that she had been doing this long enough. Lightheart's kits, Ravenkit and Dovekit, were born last moon on the night of the Gathering. Featherpaw needed her help since Puddleheart was going to the Gathering so she stayed behind to help her and missed the Gathering last moon and couldn't go the moon before due to Beestar saying she wasn't ready.

Her jaw was getting tired, carrying the heavy frog as they got closer to camp. Her paws ached with effort and although all she'd done today was train, but it wore her out.

A loud yowl made her jump and she made eyes contact with Beestar for a few heartbeats before they raced forward through the forest, Beestar looked panicked and she stretched her legs longer than Winterpaw had ever seen before. She copied Beestar, stretching out her legs to run faster and lifting her head high so she didn't trip and fall.

They bursted into camp and saw Twigpaw with wide eyes, a long scratch going down his side. He was bleeding heavily.

"Beestar!" he gasped, shaking in his fur. "R-RiverClan is attacking the border! Stonefang, Yarrowfur, and Grassheart stayed behind to hold them off! They need help!" Twigpaw was gazing at our leader with the biggest eyes ever, he looked so scared.

Our leader nodded firmly. "Birchwing, Echopaw, Slateleaf, Spikefur, Winterpaw, follow me!" she ordered and then turned around, racing out of camp.

Her heart fluttered as she threw her fresh-kill on the pile and then sped out after her mentor, running beside Spikefur silently, huffing. Birchwing and Spikefur were taking up the rear behind them and Echopaw ran beside Beestar.

Winterpaw's aching and sleepiness were gone now as she raced into battle. Her Clan needed her and she couldn't screw up. She racked her brain for battle moves and picked out a few, recalling the ones she used on Twigpaw two moons ago and another one Beestar had taught her: pretending to be dead.

Up ahead Winterpaw could see the RiverClan border and the cats fighting. The three ShadowClan cats were being defeated badly and she picked out the pelts of Shimmerpelt, Icewing, Stormpaw, Prickleclaw, Duskfur, and Havenpelt. She shivered in fear but kept running.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Beestar yowled and tackled Havenpelt, bringing her down to the ground and Winterpaw's eyes landed on Stormpaw, a tortoiseshell tom who raked his claws down Stonefang's pelt.

She raced forward without hesitation and used her shoulder to pushed him to the ground. Winterpaw climbed on top of him and took some fur from his chest and felt Stormpaw's claws battering her stomach and then a sharp pain caused her to let out a yowl of pain and Stormpaw pushed her off.

The RiverClan apprentice was already on her when she rose to her paws and she felt his claws pierce her side. The RiverClan cats were definitely strong now and she could see that they were fatter than us.

"Winterpaw!" Echopaw's voice surprised her as Stormpaw's claws were gone and she saw that Echopaw had grabbed hold of his tail and yanked him backwards and Winterpaw jumped forward, clawing at his nose and while he was distracted with her, Echopaw nipped his hindpaw and he whipped around to attack her. She took advantage and used her back paws to push him onto his side where Echopaw jumped on top of him and pinned him down, digging her claws into his fur.

He let out a yowl of pain as Echopaw took a chunk out of his shoulder and then she let him up and he raced over the RiverClan border.

She felt excitement in her paws but her stomach and side burned. "Nice work!" she purred and Echopaw nodded, slipping away and letting Winterpaw look around.

Yarrowfur was nipping at Shimmerpelt's back legs as she raced over the border, Stonefang and Grassheart were fighting Duskfur who was bloody and look defeated, Beestar had took a good chunk out of Havenpelt's side but the leader was limping, Birchwing and Echopaw had Prickleclaw backed up into some brambles, and Slateleaf and Spikefur were using teamwork to chase Icewing over the border.

Her eyes fell on Beestar and Havenpelt and Winterpaw raced over, getting behind Havenpelt she copied the move she used against Twigpaw and bit down on her tail hard and yanked her back. She let out a yowl of surprise and Beestar smiled at her, dragging her claws along the RiverClan warrior's pelt. Havenpelt couldn't take it anymore and raced away from them, right over the border.

Winterpaw turned around to face the rest of the patrol and saw that Stonefang and Grassheart were chasing the last RiverClan warrior over the border. Everyone gathered around Beestar after Duskfur had disappeared into the bushes.

"Victory is ShadowClan's!" Beestar yelled and then we let out an ear-splitting yowl that echoed around us.

The patrol trudged into camp, dragging their tails. We were all exhausted from the fighting and her excitement had worn out. Puddleheart and Featherpaw were weaving in between warriors to check everyone's wounds. They were moving quickly probably because they were afraid another warrior would fall ill.

"Winterpaw," Featherpaw purred as she chewed up an herb and let the juice drip into her wound. It stung for a moment and she winced. "I heard Beestar speaking to Tawnypelt, if you do good on the dawn patrol tomorrow you get to goto the Gathering!" She seemed excited for her.

She didn't have the energy to be excited so she smiled warmly and let Featherpaw clean her wounds and once she was finished, Beestar approached her.

"You fought well. I am very proud," Beestar mewed to her in a soft voice. "You'll be on the dawn patrol. Get something to eat and get some rest." And then her leader was padding away, mewing something to Stonefang. Beestar was known for always being in her warrior's business and for helping everyone out when possible.

Dodging through the warriors who were laying on the snowy ground, Winterpaw managed to get to the low fresh-kill pile and picked out a scrawny mouse, eating it in three hungry bites and then drowsily padding to the apprentice's den, ignoring her denmates who were laughing just outside while sharing prey.

After settling down in her nest, she curled her tail around her and buried her head deep in the nest, ignoring her denmates and instead listening to the low murmur of the warriors in the den next to theirs and let their voices push her to sleep.

 _"Winterpaw!" a hissed voice made her eyes snap open and she was staring into black eyes of a black cat. The cat was right in her face and she could see that the black cat had tattered ears._

 _Her heart skipped a beat in fear as she gazed into this cat's soulless black eyes. "Did I die?" she whispered to the black cat, trying to stop herself from shaking. "Is this StarClan?"_

 _The black cat let out a loud laugh that echoed around her, making her head swirl. "No, Winterpaw, I have a prophecy for you." The black cat slithered around Winterpaw like a snake. "Night and snow will combine to destroy all of your kind," the cat hissed into her ear._

 _The air up here was cold and it made Winterpaw shiver. "W-What does that mean? Who are you?"_

 _Everything paused for a heartbeat and the black cat was now in front of her, smiling widely and revealing the inside of it's mouth was completely black too. "I cannot tell you Winterpaw, that is for you to find out." The cat swished its tail as it turned away from her and began walking away. "Cats are in danger if you do not save them." The cat's voice echoed around her._

 _"But wait! You didn't tell me who you are!" Winterpaw mewed after the cat, chasing it and then sliding in front of it to block it's path. "Who are you?"_

 _The cat looked at her in the eyes again and it's eyes glinted, revealing some yellow. "You will learn one day." And then the cat was gone and Winterpaw was alone._

She sat up in her nest, breathing heavily and sweating. Terror and fear had a tight hold on her heart. Winterpaw felt small, like the walls were closing in on her. The other apprentices were still sound asleep and Winterpaw peered outside the den, seeing that it was dawn, but the sun was dimmed down.

Beestar was padding over to the entrance where Cloudsong and Tigerheart were waiting. She quickly scrambled out of her nest and shook out her fur, the cold hitting her fast. It wasn't snowing yet but the ground was still covered in snow, causing her paws to instantly be cold. She pushed it off and padded over to the patrol.

The prophecy flashed back into her head, as well as the unknown black cat. The fear sunk back in as she paused at the entrance, mewing hello to Cloudsong and Tigerheart and dipping her head to her mentor. _I should tell Beestar_ , Winterpaw thought and glanced at the leader who was now leading them out of camp. _Better not. I don't want her to think I'm crazy_ , Winterpaw decided and kept walking towards the ThunderClan border.

Apparently, Beestar had been putting most of the patrols on the RiverClan border due to their attacks but now she thought it'd be a good idea to make sure ThunderClan didn't think it was okay to cross the border. We walked in almost silence besides the crunching of our paws in the snow and the wind whistling through the pines.

"Winterpaw," Beestar mewed suddenly and she perked up, "what is ThunderClan good at?"

Her mind panicked for a heartbeat, pushing the prophecy and black cat to the back of her mind. "Climbing trees," she mewed confidently.

The leader was nodding in approval and Cloudsong flashed Winterpaw a look of irritation. Her pride was instantly gone.

The ThunderClan border was in front of us now and she gazed across into their territory, seeing her mother glance across it too. She remembered Flowerstem telling her and her littermates that Cloudsong had seen Stormcloud brutally murder the old ThunderClan deputy, Squirrelflight and that it gave her nightmares and she was terrified that he was going to come back for her. The thought made her quiver.

"Winterpaw, start marking the border strongly. ThunderClan scent is coming over the border and I want them to know that we own this territory," Beestar ordered, spraying the border and Winterpaw did the same thing, going over it a few times so it was a strong scent.

Once they were finished the ShadowClan scent was very strong, she was sure they'd get the message and Beestar also looked accomplished.

"Wow! ShadowClan must really be worried about border crossings!" a voice mewed through the bushes and then a golden brown tabby tom named Thornclaw passed through the bushes and paused when he saw us, an orange tabby named Sparkflower, and a yellow tabby named Fernsong padded out after him, looking at us with wide eyes.

The patrol faced the ThunderClan warriors with grim faces. "Greetings Thornclaw," Beestar mewed in a dark voice. She didn't seem insulted that he commented on how strong the border was. "How is ThunderClan?"

He glanced at his Clanmates and nodded. "Quite well." This was definitely a lie. Winterpaw could see every one of their ribs. They were skinny and weak. "And ShadowClan?"

Beestar nodded firmly, "ShadowClan is more than well. I hope to see you at tonight's Gathering." She turned away and led the patrol away from the border, leaving the ThunderClan cats to gaze after them with wide eyes. "ThunderClan doesn't look so good," she mumbled to Cloudsong.

Cloudsong nodded in agreement. "The sickness is definitely spreading around to the other Clans. We'll have to be careful tonight."

Winterpaw's pelt prickled as they padded slowly back to camp. Be careful? Gatherings are meant for peace and warmth. For sharing… She didn't think 'being careful' she be necessary at a Gathering, there was nothing to be careful about.

Tigerheart glanced down at her and nodded a little as our walk turned into a run. It would almost be sunhigh before they made it back to camp but Winterpaw was itching to go to the Gathering tonight. She wanted to see what they other Clans had to say about the sickness.

"Gather under the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Beestar yowl as we reached camp, running and jumping onto the branch as warriors flooding into the clearing to listen. "Going to the Gathering tonight will be: Tawnypelt, Puddleheart, Sleekfeather, Stonefang, Clumsystep, Twigpaw, Moonpaw, Stonefang, and Winterpaw!" She paused to let us murmur to one another in excitement. "We have discovered that the other Clans have the sickness that we have running through their camp as well. I advise you all to stay away from the other warriors."

She could see nods from some cats but other cats seemed a little disappointed. Winterpaw herself was disappointed. She wanted to tell the other Clans how great ShadowClan was doing and brag about how well her training was going.

Her eyes flickered to Stonefang who was grooming himself outside the warrior's den. He hadn't said anything to her and his silence scared her. He hadn't asked her what she was doing that night or why she was crying. Didn't he want to know?

Winterpaw swished her tail, trying not to be angry with the warrior. He was just being a friend and helping her out. She would never hear the end of it if it had been Moonpaw or Twigpaw who caught her crying. It was a nice thing to do.

Snow began to fall lightly and she shivered, knowing that the Gathering would be freezing, especially running to get there. They'd also have to cross the river on the RiverClan border. She was told that was the worst part and that if they were unlucky, a cat would fall in.

"Winterpaw, when we go would you mind walking by me?" a deep voice startled her and she jumped to her paws, looking into the eyes of Stonefang who had somehow padded over to her without her hearing.

Her pelt prickled as she calmed herself down. "N-No I wouldn't mind." She twitched her whiskers, eyeing him curiously.

The warrior licked his chest in embarrassment. "I just want to make sure that when we cross the river and over the log to the Island you don't get harmed." He dipped his head to her and backed away slowly, trotting over to Dawnpelt, Twigpaw, and Tigerheart who were all going on a border patrol along the RiverClan border before we left.

She couldn't help but smile. At least he was worried about her. She was worried about her. She needed to shape up if she was to make Beestar and her Clanmates proud of her. Winterpaw was sick of being pushed down and treated like a kit. She needed to do better!

"Tigerheart, come on!" Beestar yowled as the warrior raced over to join the patrol and then we raced out of camp as one giant patrol, Stonefang to her left and Sleekfeather, who she'd only spoken a few words to, was to her right. Sleekfeather generally kept opinions to herself though so she was glad to have her there.

Her paws were full of excitement and her pelt was tingling. Snow was still falling from the sky and wind was blowing snow around too. It was hard to see in front of her paws, even with the full moon. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

Stonefang pressed closer to her for comfort as the twoleg nest on the lakeshore appeared in view. Her panic rose a little but she pushed it away, seeing the frozen over lake and hearing Beestar whisper something to her deputy.

We slowed to a stop as we ran over the Greenleaf Twolegplace and into enemy territory, the stream in front of us.

"I am going to test out the ice, no matter what happens none of you step onto the ice," Beestar ordered and then turned around, setting a paw on the ice. She heard a small cracking noise but it stopped after a heartbeat and she set another paw down, nothing happened.

Slowly she put all her weight onto the ice and slowly went across. Everyone was quiet and watching her cross, our eyes wide and heartbeats racing. Fear in our throats.

Beestar made it across and climbed onto the bank. "One by one go across. It's safe, don't rush," she ordered us and Puddleheart went next followed by Twigpaw, Moonpaw, Sleekfeather, Clumsystep and then Stonefang. She was next and as she set her paw down on the cold ice, her paws felt instantly frozen, looking up at Stonefang who was waiting on the bank, leaning over and mewing encouraging things to her.

Of course, she was smaller than Stonefang so the ice wouldn't break under her paws but her fear was increasing as she stepped again and put all her paws on the ice. It was very cold, especially with the wind blowing.

"That's it, Winterpaw. You can do it, keep coming," Stonefang purred, smiling at her warmly.

She nodded at him and slowly moved across the ice, a tail length away from the bank she heard the ice crack and froze, turning around to see Tawnypelt standing on the ice behind her. They would be late to the Gathering if she took forever.

Summoning up all her courage, Winterpaw jumped onto the bank, feeling Stonefang catch her in his teeth and haul her the rest of the way up. Tawnypelt wasted no time crossing the ice and then she was standing next to her.

Up ahead she could hear the whispers of the RiverClan cats and Beestar led us onward, keeping very close to the lake and eyeing the darkness, hearing the RiverClan cat's voices getting closer.

"Beestar," a voice mewed and our leader turned her head to see Mistystar padding up with her Clan. They looked different from their battle. Now they were smaller and for some of them she could see their ribs sticking out. Duskfur was coughing and Winterpaw veered away from her, her pelt prickling. The other Clans did have the sickness running through them.

The log was up ahead and Beestar pulled back, dipping her head to Mistystar who scoffed, leading her Clan over the log easily. Petalfur just jumped into the unfrozen water and swam across, as if trying to brag. Now it was ShadowClan's turn and Beestar led the way with the rest of the cats following after.

Sleekfeather was in front of her and Stonefang behind her as she jumped up onto the log, letting out a yowl of surprise as she almost fell off but Stonefang steadied her and she dug her claws into the wet log, slowly walking across and hearing more cats approaching behind them. The water below her was murky and brown with some green stuff floating around. She did not want to swim through there.

Finally, she jumped down on the other side, taking a deep breath and her panic left. Stonefang nodded as if telling her she did good and then kept walking towards where his brother was sitting.

Winterpaw gazed around, slowly walking forward and gazing around in amazement. It really was beautiful, even if she could barely see it. The Great Oak sitting at the edge of the Island where Beestar, Mistystar, and Onestar were all sitting in wait for Bramblestar. The deputies were gathered underneath and a few tail lengths away Puddleheart, Willowshine, Kestrelflight, and Windflower were gathered. Shrubbery surrounding the edges of the Island and smaller trees gathered around. It was blocking the wind so it was only slightly warmer here.

A red she-cat approached her, a smile on her face. "Hi! First Gathering?" she asked. Her blue eyes met Winterpaw's with happiness. This she-cat smelled of fish. RiverClan cat.

"Yes," Winterpaw responded, feeling nervous. She recognized this cat from border patrols. It was Mistpaw. "What about you?"

Mistpaw shook her head. "Nope." Her blue eyes darted around the Island. "Come sit by me!" she purred and padded towards the Great Oak just as ThunderClan scent washed over her.

We sat in between Clumsystep and a dark gray-and-black tom who she recognized as Heronwing. He huffed at her and turned his eyes to the leaders.

Bramblestar let out a yowl, running to the tree and jumping up, sitting next to Beestar while Mistystar sat next to Onestar. "The Gathering will begin now. Mistystar, you may begin."

Mistystar stood up, gazing over the cats in the clearing. "RiverClan has hit some sickness these past few moons but prey is still running and we are still guarding our borders heavily." Her eyes briefly flickered to Beestar. "Shimmerpelt has given birth to three beautiful kits, Silverkit, Nightkit, and Dapplekit." She sat down and Bramblestar stood back up, his branch wobbling a little.

"ThunderClan has also been sick for the past couple moons but our medicine cat is taking good care of them." He glanced down at the blind tom known as Jayfeather. "Prey, although running, is becoming scarce due to the snow but ThunderClan remains strong!" He sat down and Onestar stood.

The WindClan leader spoke loudly, "WindClan cats have also fallen ill but we remain strong and ready. A dog was spotted on our territory heading towards the RiverClan border." He nodded to Mistystar. "The rabbits are running and plentiful. Brindleclaw has given birth to two beautiful kits, Barkkit and Dustykit!" He sat down as the Clans cheered.

Beestar rose to her paws. "ShadowClan cats have fallen ill as well." She look very intrigued. "But our borders remain well-marked and heavily guarded. Prey is running well and last moon, on this very night Lightheart had her kits: Ravenkit and Dovekit!" she purred and the Clans cheered, RiverClan being the quietest.

The leaders jumped down from the trees and began collecting the cats they brung.

"Bye, Mistpaw!" she purred to the RiverClan apprentice and she waved her tail as she walked away.

"Winterpaw," Stonefang whispered in her ear and she jumped turning to him. "Come on, we're already leaving." He nodded to the log where Beestar jumped up and easily balanced on.

She nodded at him. "Thanks!" And then padded over to the cats waiting to cross, feeling accomplished and happy that her first Gathering went on with no problems.

A yowl startled her out of her deep sleep and Winterpaw sat up in her nest. It was pitch black and she could hear the other apprentices moving in their nests.

Quickly, Winterpaw slipped out of the den, blinking sleep out of her eyes and gazing around the clearing. Beestar was in the middle of the clearing with Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, and Tigerheart all standing in a circle. They looked like they were in shock.

"What's going on?" Moonpaw mewed behind her in a sleepy voice and pushed past here. The Clan was murmuring sleepily as they exited the dens.

Beestar gazed around the clearing, sadness in her eyes. Alarm shot through Winterpaw. Someone died! "I regret to inform all of you that Rowanclaw has passed away…" she mewed, looking at Tawnypelt who was frozen in place.

There were yowls throughout the clearing full of grief and then Kinkfur, Featherpaw, and Puddleheart caried his limp body into the middle of the clearing and set him up so it looked like he was just sleeping.

Sadness crawled through her pelt as she looked up and realized it was dawn but it was too dark to even notice. Snow was already falling from the sky.

 _How many cats will die before this sickness goes away?_


	7. Chapter 5: Struggling

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _Her eyes narrowed in focus, ears_ pricked as she heard a stick crack across the small clearing and easily spotted the gray pelt of her sister, Moonpaw. Her green eyes glowing and focused on the squirrel that had wandered into our territory and was currently sniffing around the clearing for food. It was a scrawny squirrel, but we needed it.

They were practicing their team hunting and although Moonpaw was the last cat she wanted to train with, she accepted and just wanted to get it over with. So far they had caught a lizard and if Moonpaw could scare this squirrel into her paws they could go back to camp and get out of the freezing cold. Puddleheart agreed to let Featherpaw train with Echopaw and Mudpaw and Twigpaw were training together.

As loud as possible, Moonpaw jumped out of the bushes and yowled at the squirrel who turned directly towards Winterpaw and raced straight toward her. With her claws outstretched she caught the squirrel and delivered a killing blow, feeling proud of herself.

"Nice catch," Moonpaw mewed to her, although she didn't actually look impressed. Moonpaw had lightened up to her however since the Gathering a quarter moon ago. Since then Kinkfur and Dawnpelt had fallen ill and Junipernose showed signs of getting better but that was it.

She had picked up the squirrel and nodded at Moonpaw. "You get the lizard," she ordered Moonpaw and then flinched at the way she commanded her. Would Moonpaw listen?

Moonpaw hesitated and parted her jaws to say something but only nodded and padded away. Relief flooded through her. At least she didn't argue, Winterpaw was trying to do better and recently she hadn't been yelled at once by anyone.

Carefully, she picked up her head high so she didn't drag the squirrel through the snow and damage it. She padded through the pines, watching the squirrel and where she was going and her neck was already starting to hurt.

"Winterpaw?" the deep, familiar, puzzled voice made her jump and she turned around, facing Stonefang. "Do you need help?"

Embarrassment prickled her pelt and her eyes flickered to the rest of the patrol that was now gazing at her. "N-No," she mewed through the squirrel's fur. Grassheart, Cloudsong, and Yarrowfur were gazing at her.

The warrior laughed at her loudly. "Continue on to the RiverClan border, Grassheart. I'll put myself on the night patrol," he ordered his patrol and without question he snatched the squirrel out of her jaws and flicked his tail for her to follow.

Still feeling embarrassed, she dipped her head to the patrol and padded after the gray tom. "I could've carried it, Stonefang," she insisted. "You could've gone on your patrol."

He glanced over at her and roll his eyes. Carrying the squirrel in his jaws seemed to be easier since he was bigger than her. He replied in a muffled voice, "I've already been hunting today, they'll be fine without me."

Finally, she gave in and just nodded, padding beside him through the pines. Camp wasn't far now. She recognized a tree as they passed by it. Just a few more tail lengths.

Within heartbeats should could see the camp entrance and she kept herself from running inside. That squirrel was hers, she was going to claim it as so!

Puffing out her fur she remained quiet when they entered camp until she turned to Stonefang. "I'm going to give that to the sick cats," she declared and snatched it right out of his jaws and marched to the medicine den, slipping inside.

Kinkfur. Junipernose, Cometmoon, Shadowclaw, Strikefang, Whiteeyes, Pinenose, and Dawnpelt were all in the den, coughing and sneezing except for Kinkfur and Whiteeyes who were sound asleep, snoring coming from them.

Featherpaw and Puddleheart were organizing herbs but as soon as the scent of prey washed over them they were looking up at her with wide, hungry eyes.

"For you," she purred and instantly the medicine cats darted forward and took large hungry bites of the squirrel. They both looked exhausted, the sick cats were probably keeping them up through the night. She felt a pang of sadness for them.

Puddleheart sat up, licking off his whiskers. "Thank you, Winterpaw. You should see if Beestar will let you look for herbs with Featherpaw."

Her heart fluttered in excitement. "Of course!" Quickly, she padded out of the den to see her mentor sitting across the clearing with Tawnypelt at her side. "Beestar!" she called, trotting across the clearing. "Would it be alright if I helped Featherpaw look for herbs?"

Beestar's jaws opened and then she paused, thinking. "Alright, just this once. But get back before sunset," she ordered and Tawnypelt mumbled something to the leader. "Nice squirrel by the way." Her eyes shone in mischief.

Winterpaw felt embarrassed by the compliment and dipped her head, carefully backing up and then turned around to see Featherpaw standing directly behind her.

"Let's go!" she mewed and then led the way out of the clearing. It was colder outside of camp and more snow was falling through the pine trees and onto the floor. Her paws were cold as they walked in silence and both she-cat puffed out their fur. "Is Beestar a good mentor?"

The question shockered her. Cloudsong was Beestar's first apprentice, the only other cat she'd trained other than Winterpaw. Cloudsong, despite her stuffy attitude, was a brilliant fighter and hunter. "Yes, she teaches me well," Winterpaw finally mewed, feeling like she had too much hesitation.

"That's good." Featherpaw sniffed around a tree and pulled out large, broad-leafed plant. "Dock!" she squealed in excitement and then padded onward.

Her pelt prickled as they got closer to ThunderClan border. "And how is Puddleheart doing?"

Featherpaw looked at her seriously. "He's getting older. I think he's going to give me my name soon," she admitted around the plant. "But otherwise he's really been around more. We found a patch of catmint near the twoleg nest and we're trying to protect it from the bad weather so it can grow…" Her eyes flashed in worry. "Puddleheart is very scared for their lives."

 _Ever since Rowanclaw…_ After Rowanclaw's death the Clan had been wary about visiting the sick cats. "They'll get better," she promised, although she didn't believe it. "You both are amazing medicine cats."

"Winterpaw, I need to be honest… We're actually going to ThunderClan camp. I need to see what Jayfeather is doing to his sick cats," she mewed quietly, eyes glancing around.

She stopped walking and looked at her friend. "I would've came with you if you told me the truth." Winterpaw wasn't sure if that was true.

The medicine cat apprentice looked at her. "I wasn't sure. I'm sorry…" Her eyes went to the ground in shame. "Will you still escort me?"

 _Will I?_ Winterpaw asked herself and paused. "Yes, I will." She led onward more briskly and at a faster pace, eager to get this over with. Featherpaw had lied to her, although she kind of understood why, but it still hurt.

Up ahead, the twoleg path was covered in snow and totally empty. They padded over it and kept walking without hesitation. Featherpaw is a medicine cat, they didn't need to wait.

As they padded on, Winterpaw got a fresh scent of ThunderClan.

"What are you doing here?" a cat snarled from behind them and they both whipped around to see a tan she-cat known as Leafpelt and the silver-and-white tabby deputy, Ivypool, behind her. Looking alarmed. Honeyfur and a tortoiseshell she-cat she'd never seen before were looking at them too with wide eyes.

Featherpaw stepped forward, looking a little surprised at their roughness. "I am a medicine cat. I have the right to see Jayfeather. Winterpaw is my escort," she mewed firmly, raising her head high.

Ivypool looked at her patrol in regret. "Leafpelt, go mark the ShadowClan border and try hunting over there. Then head back to camp," she ordered and flicked her tail at us. "Follow me." She padded past us and we followed her slowly.

We were lucky we ran into a patrol because Winterpaw wasn't sure where their camp was. She was following Featherpaw. Ivypool led them through the forest confidently. She looked small and vulnerable, her ribs jutting through her pelt. She looked exhausted as she walked but Winterpaw didn't dare go to help her.

There were noises coming from our left as we padded over two twoleg paths and towards a giant oak. Here, the ThunderClan scent was much more stronger and it clogged her nose. She coughed and Ivypool eyed her.

Unlike ShadowClan territory, the snow actually got to the ground here so when they walked, Winterpaw was careful to step in Ivypool's pawprints so she didn't fall but Featherpaw just padded onward, through the snow, as if she were on patrol in ShadowClan territory.

Finally, she could see the camp entrance and Thornclaw led Berrynose and Cinderheart out. They all eyed as they passed by but kept walking.

The deputy slipped through the thorn barrier and we copied. The thorns tugged at her pelt but she ignored it and looked around the ThunderClan camp. It was covered in snow and it was practically empty besides Dovewing and Bumblestripe who were sharing tongues and prey. They looked up at us.

"Ivypool," Bramblestar's calm and collected voice startled Winterpaw, "why have you brought these ShadowClan cats here?" His eyes flashed in warning at her.

Just for a heartbeat, they shared a look. "Featherpaw wishes to speak with Jayfeather."

At the sound of his name, the blind medicine cat exited his den and crossed the clearing, padding over to them. "I am needed?" He scented the air and his blind blue eyes landed on Featherpaw. "How may I help you?"

"ShadowClan, just like every other Clan," she gave a pointed look to Bramblestar, "is struggling with sickness. I was wondering if you'd figured out a remedy to treat it." Her paws shuffled as she admitted ShadowClan's weakness to an enemy Clan.

Briefly, Winterpaw wondered if Beestar or even Puddleheart knew they were here.

Jayfeather cleared his throat. "I'm close, I think." His blind eyes flickered to Bramblestar. "At least eight of our cats have fallen ill and I've found watermint is helping with their fever. I've mixed it with catmint, tansy, and juniper berries…" He shook his head. "Nothing is working."

ShadowClan's medicine cat kneaded the ground with her paws in anger. "Have you tried lavender? Or feverfew?" she suggested eagerly.

Winterpaw began to feel uneasy. They were helping an enemy Clan. But if this worked, they could also help out their Clan. Her head was swirling with panic.

"Lavender?" Jayfeather's head tilted. "Brilliant!" He turned around and raced into his den and we sat in silence, hearing him mumble to himself and then a cat mewed quietly in his den. He was testing out the mixture.

Bramblestar whispered some to Ivypool who nodded in agreement.

The ThunderClan medicine cat padded back out. "I fed Birchfall watermint and feverfew. The medicine cat meeting is in a quarter moon, then I'll tell you what has happened," Jayfeather promised and mewed farewell to Featherpaw.

"Brightheart!" Bramblestar barked out and the she-cat easily slid out of the warrior's den, her one good eye landing on us. "Take Dovewing and Bumblestripe and bring these ShadowClan cats to the border."

Dovewing and Bumblestripe instantly jumped to their paws and raced over, beginning to push us towards the entrance. We murmured a goodbye to Bramblestar as we exited his camp.

"Thank you for escorting me, Winterpaw," Featherpaw mewed between the leaves of dock and feverfew she found.

The apprentice dipped her head to her friend. "Of course," she mumbled and padded away, still feeling betrayed. She wished her friend would've told her about visiting ThunderClan, Winterpaw would've happily escorted her.

Now, the sun was setting as Beestar approached her, looking pleased.

"Featherpaw seems happy." The leader commented and smiled at her. "Get something to eat and get some rest. At dawn we're going to train!" she mewed proudly.

Winterpaw nodded quickly and padded to the fresh-kill pile and snatched up a lizard, gulping it down. She didn't feel tired at all. She was scared to sleep, afraid the black cat would come back in her dreams. Afraid a Clanmate would die. Afraid she would fall ill. Afraid they were doomed.

She turned her head and her eyes met with familiar, warm green eyes that flashed. The gray tom padded over to her with a smile.

"Greetings Winterpaw," he mewed softly, glancing as the Clan retreated to their nests.

Her eyes avoided his. "Hi, Stonefang," she mewed back and clawed at the snow on the ground, trying to distract herself. "Are you off on the night patrol?"

Stonefang nodded slowly. "I am indeed. Maybe we'll catch a juicy mouse…" He looked doubtful but also hopeful that he would actually catch one. "You should get some rest." His green eyes flickered to the entrance where Twigpaw, Slateleaf, and Grassheart were waiting for him.

"Goodnight, Stonefang," she whispered and he padded away to his patrol. She quickly entered the apprentice's den, feeling her sleepiness catch up with her. She flopped down into her nests, ignoring her denmates meowing quietly amongst themselves and drifted off to sleep, still fearing her dreams.

We all paced the clearing eagerly, waiting for Echopaw and Mudpaw. Today, they were doing their warrior assignments so Beestar cancelled training. Lionfur and Birchwing were the only two not in the clearing, they were following their apprentice's as they hunted. Hopefully they caught something.

It had snowed hard last night and the night before and snowed lightly during the day, even now. It had only been two sunrises since Featherpaw and Winterpaw's visit to ThunderClan.

"Beestar!" Lionfur bursted in, Mudpaw following after her with a mouse and a lizard hanging from his jaws. "Mudpaw is ready to be a warrior."

Before the leader could respond Echopaw and Birchwing bursted into camp, Echopaw carrying a frog in her jaws. She could barely carry it.

"Gather beneath the hazel branch!" Beestar yowled even though everyone was gathered around already. "I, Beestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Echopaw, Mudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Both apprentices mewed loudly together, "I do!"

She raised her head higher. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mudstorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and hunting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as Echobreeze. StarClan honors your warmth and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan," Beestar finished and the yowls cut her off instantly.

"Mudstorm! Echobreeze! Mudstorm! Echobreeze!" The Clan screamed at the top of their lungs, finally feeling some joy in this tough leaf-bare.

Our leader's yowl echoed around us and everything went silent. "Tonight, in honor of StarClan, these new warriors will sit vigil." She dipped her head and fled into her den, hiding from the cold.

Many cats mewed congratulations but it was Strikefang, who was still rather ill, who caught her off guard. He touched his nose to Echobreeze's and she rubbed her head against his. Strikefang whispered something to her and she smiled, then proceeded to the middle of the camp.

Winterpaw was taken back by this behavior. How long had Strikefang had feelings for the pretty yellow she-cat? She shook her head. That didn't matter. All that matter was he had finally found a cat who wouldn't lie to him about kits.

She felt the wind knocked out of her by her thoughts. _Am I questioning my leader's loyalty to her cats?_ Her eyes flickered to the leader's den and she shook out her pelt, feeling uncomfortable. _I suppose anything is possible now…_


	8. Chapter 6: WindClan

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _A light breeze made the small_ white she-kit stumble and her brown eyes lit up with fear. The black tom quickly darted to his sister's side, helping her stay up. She was practically invisible in the deep snow. Ravenkit, however, stood out. After Echobreeze moved to the nursery a half moon ago, expecting Strikefang's kits, there was barely enough room for the three moon old kits in there.

Hunting had become difficult and Beestar was always hesitant to take Winterpaw out for training. Her mentor was afraid she would get sick like the other cats throughout the Clans. The only cat that remained happy, totally healthy, and always going on patrol was Tawnypelt. She was either out by herself or on a patrol, determined to feed and protect the Clan.

"Dovekit, it's okay, we're almost to the medicine den," she purred softly and padded on. Lightheart had told Puddleheart there was a wind blowing through the den and Winterpaw was put on the task with Beestar to find the reason. It would be easy, however, as soon as Winterpaw entered the den she could feel it.

"Winterpaw!" Featherpaw mewed from the mouth of her den and she padded through the snow with the kits. "Come on you two, we're going to check you for sickness!" The medicine cat seemed excited to have kits in the den.

Ravenkit and Dovekit glanced at each other but instantly went squealing inside with Featherpaw right behind them.

As soon as she turned around, Beestar was above her smiling widely. "Very nice! Now, to the nursery…" she began as they padded back across the clearing to the nursery, "I think Flowerstem found the problem." My mentor's eyes gleamed for a second in mischief.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head at Beestar. "Is Flowerstem o-"

She was cut off as Flowerstem exited the nursery and instantly, she could see why Beestar was excited. The queen was definitely expecting kits again! Two moons at most!

Without even meaning to she let out a squeal of delight. "You're having kits!" she squealed quietly, so she didn't wake any cats. "Does Tigerheart know?"

Flowerstem shook her head. "Not yet. He's on patrol…" The queen caught gazes with Beestar and cleared her throat. "Right, so to the hole. I think it's over here." She led us to the back of the den where there was a small space to squeeze through. Easily, Winterpaw squeezed back there and padded along the back of the den and the edge of camp. There were a few holes in the back of the den.

"We'll need brambles to patch the back of the den," she mewed and squeezed back out, the cold reaching her and she shivered.

The two she-cats were mumbling quietly when loud pawsteps drew them away from the den and to the entrance where the barrier shook as six cats exploded into the camp.

Clumsystep, Mudstorm, and Twigpaw led three WindClan cats into our camp, A brown-and-white tom she recognized as Harespring, a light brown tabby she-cat she remembered as Heathertail, and a pale brown tom named Molefur.

"Harespring," Beestar greeted coolly, "how may I help you?"

The WindClan deputy looked exhausted and the other two did as well. "WindClan needs ShadowClan's help. We know that you've been having problems with RiverClan, well we have too. They keep taking our territory…" He shook his head in shame and she could see something was wrong.

Heathertail stepped forward. "Onestar had fallen ill and RiverClan keeps attacking when we're so weak. We can't hang on much longer."

Beestar hesitated, glancing at her deputy who also seemed hesitant. "We could send a few warriors with you…" She looked at her surrounding cats, the ones who weren't sick. There were so few of us.

"Please, we need your help," Harespring pleaded and now Winterpaw could see the scars going down their pelts and across their muzzles. This was their last resort.

Tawnypelt and Beestar looked at each other. "Okay, Yarrowfur, Tigerheart, Sleekfeather, Mudstorm, and…" She looked at what was left of her warriors very carefully.

Quickly, Winterpaw stepped forward. "I want to go, Beestar," she mewed firmly to her mentor and watched every head turn to her. "I can help these cats."

The leader's eyes narrowed. "Very well, Winterpaw." She turned to Harespring. "If one of my cats doesn't return, the blood is not on me, Harespring." Beestar whipped around and padded to her den.

Harespring looked relieved. "Thank you Beestar!" he yowled after her. "Come on, follow me." He raced out of ShadowClan camp and they ShadowClan cats followed after him at a fast pace. The WindClan cats were definitely trying to show off a little since they were running at full speed, probably how they chased rabbits but it was easy for Winterpaw to keep up. She was excited to see the WindClan camp and their territory. She never had before.

They went to the ThunderClan border and ran right across, keeping towards the lake so they couldn't get in trouble. This was probably best considering they didn't want the RiverClan cats to know. Winterpaw was excited to sink her teeth into their fur.

The WindClan territory was empty, there was no cover just the occasional rock and bush. There were no trees to cover them or hide them. She felt so exposed and she knew the other ShadowClan cats felt the same way because they were looking around uncomfortably.

"Here is our camp," Harespring mewed to us. "Now be warned some of the cats don't want you here and they may not be too kind…" He glanced at Heathertail and Molefur who seemed worried and then entered the camp and we trailed after.

The sky was dark above us but nothing covered the camp besides the thorn barriers that was above the camp, protecting it. The dens were built in bushes and boulders. Windflower exited a bush besides a giant rock with herbs in her jaws. She looked at us with wide eyes.

The deputy turned to us again. "Welcome to our camp. You will be sleeping in that den." He pointed to the bush closest to the entrance and we all glanced at each other. "We plan an attack tonight to change our borders back. You all will be coming with some of our warriors." He flicked his tail to four cats sharing a rabbit. "Slightfoot, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Gorsetail, our most skilled warriors. Go introduce yourselves." He padded away to where Windflower exited.

Hesitantly, we all padded over to the warriors and they looked up at us with shining eyes.

"ShadowClan cats in our camp…" Slightfoot mewed in a very deep voice. He didn't look too old. "Nice to meet you all." But he did seem very surprised we were here and a little angry that they requested ShadowClan's help.

Suddenly, Sleekfeather spoke up, "Why didn't you go to Bramblestar for help? If I recall correctly WindClan and ThunderClan have a long history." The senior warrior's eyes flashed with a challenge.

Nightcloud let out a hiss of frustration at Sleekfeather and Winterpaw watched as the black she-cat scooted closer to Crowfeather who was staring down at his paws. "ThunderClan believes they are too-too perfect to help other Clans. Bramblestar told Harespring his warriors were more important than us." Her tail lashed in anger and she could see Slightfoot bristle with anger too, the other warriors seemed furious as well.

Winterpaw recalled Leafpool, who had moved on to StarClan a few moons ago, and Crowfeather who mated and had kits whom they gave to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. She knew it must be hard for Nightcloud to want to ask for help from her mate's kits.

Now Onestar was padding towards them and instantly she could see him shaking as he walked across the clearing and his eyes seemed clouded and unfocused. He coughed once and as soon as he reached them, he practically fell into a sitting position. "I thank you very much for coming to help us," Onestar mewed, raising his head proudly. "WindClan is in your debt." He dipped his head to us.

She felt her pride bursting for being here and she knew the other warriors felt the same. She was the only apprentice here.

"Look! Look! The ShadowClan cats are here!" a meow interrupted her thoughts she she turned her head to see two brown kits racing towards them in excitement. They were both small and frail, like they hadn't eaten anything ever.

The she-kit gazed up at Winterpaw with her mouth open. "Wow! They as scary as Whitetail tells us in her stories!" she purred in excitement and bounced up and down while the tomkit was circling around Tigerheart with round eyes.

"Brownkit! Dustykit! You leave those cats alone!" Brindleclaw called, padding to them from across the clearing, looking cross. "They are honored guests and they are here to help us," she told them and scuffed the she-kit over the ears gentle as her kits padded over to her with their heads low in shame.

At the same time they mewed, "Sorry, Brindleclaw."

The queen nodded firmly. "You'd better be. Now go see your father." She flicked her tail and then they excitedly darted away and she turned to the ShadowClan warriors. "Thank you for all your help." She didn't look like she meant it but Winterpaw could tell she was thankful for help.

Winterpaw's gaze flickered up to the sky. Night was falling. They'd be off soon.

"Cats of WindClan," Onestar yowled over the wind and the mewing of excited cats, "As you know, Sleekfeather, Mudstorm, Tigerheart, Yarrowfur, and Winterpaw of ShadowClan have come here to help us defend our territory!" He was struggling to stand now and she watched Windflower and Kestrelflight stand beside him, supporting him. "Slightfoot, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Gorsetail, and Harespring will accompany them. Let StarClan light their paws and help them in battle!" He bowed his head for a moment and then let the medicine cat's guide him back into their den.

Harespring padded over to us. "Let us go now." And then with a flick of his tail he led his cats outside of camp stealthily and we followed after, clustered together to keep the cold from getting us. The WindClan cats didn't seem to mind as we pelted across the moor and straight towards the RiverClan border where she could already see four cats lined up in waited.

As soon as they approached, the cats stood taller, eyeing us in confusion. Perchwing, Mintfur, Mosspelt, and Havenpelt were waiting and Havenpelt seemed to be leading the patrol. They looked exhausted and overworked.

"How may we help you, Harespring?" Havenpelt mewed calmly but Winterpaw could smell her fear. They were outnumbered.

"WindClan, attack!" He instantly yowled and the WindClan cats dove into battle as Sleekfeather yowled, "ShadowClan, attack!"

Instantly, the RiverClan cats were being defeated, even without Winterpaw's help. But she needed to help these cats so she jumped in beside Slightfoot, facing Mosspelt with fury. She raked her claws down the tortoiseshell cat's pelt while Slightfoot flashed her a smile and scratched her nose, some blood pooled out but Winterpaw wanted more than that.

 _Mosspelt needs to feel the pain that WindClan has been feeling!_ she thought in anger and then jumped onto the she-cats back, sinking her teeth and claws into her pelt and then ripping out fur and feeling her blood pool out and the she-cat was screeching in pain. She felt her heart lift with excitement as she taught her a lesson.

"Winterpaw, that's enough!" Slightfoot ordered and took her off the RiverClan she-cat who instantly darted for RiverClan's actual territory. This fight was already won as Crowfeather and Tigerheart pelted after Havenpelt and let her escape into RiverClan territory, blooding pooling on the ground after her.

They let out a victory yowl but Winterpaw couldn't join in. She'd had gone way too far with Mosspelt. What was wrong with her? Underneath her paws, the white snow was now red and although she couldn't see very well she knew Slightfoot was afraid of her, even if he was older and more experienced. Winterpaw wanted to teach RiverClan a lesson, the scars she gave Mosspelt would definitely do that. But still… she didn't feel right.

The WindClan deputy led them back across the moor, the moon high in the sky and the cold crawling through Winterpaw's pelt and her wounds stinging in pain. She couldn't wait to fall in her temporary nest and sleep.

Back in the WindClan camp, all was quiet and Harespring silently went to go speak with Onestar while the ShadowClan cats entered the empty den and, in silent agreement, they each picked a nest and instantly let sleep overcome them.

Winterpaw was in between Mudstorm and Yarrowfur but she couldn't care less as sleep took over.

"Winterpaw are you ready?" Sleekfeather asked her as she choked down then last bite of the rabbit and padded over to the she-cat, nodding. The WindClan cats gave them herbs to travel and prey to eat before they left and Winterpaw was very ready to leave the open spaces and see the pines again.

They called their goodbyes to the WindClan cats and then left the camp, clustered together for warm with Winterpaw in the middle, following Sleekfeather's tail as it blew in the wind, Yarrowfur to her left and Mudstorm to her right and Tigerheart behind her.

In silence and as fast as they could push themselves, they raced across the moor towards ThunderClan territory. The wind blowing through their fur and the snow crunching under their paws. It was cold but the running was keeping Winterpaw warm. She couldn't wait to be back in her own nest.

They raced across the ThunderClan border, keeping close to the frozen lake and still staying grouped up and pushing themselves to run faster. Winterpaw could tell they were excited to be back on familiar territory. To be home.

Now, the halfbridge and the ShadowClan border was in view and in agreement, they stretched their legs farther and Winterpaw felt her excitement growing. _I get to see Beestar and Moonpaw and Twigpaw again_! She bounced with glee, even though they didn't like her very much she still missed them. _And Stonefang._ Her heart fluttered and she shoved the thought away as they neared camp and slowed to a trot but Winterpaw wanted to run into camp and rub herself along the ground. WindClan was definitely not the place for her to be ever again.

"Sleekfeather's back!" Moonpaw yowled, stopping dead in front of them and then turning around and racing back into camp with Clumsystep following behind her and as soon as they entered camp, warriors crowded around them and began asking questions and overwhelming them.

Winterpaw shrunk down, the voices clogging her ears and disorienting her.

"ShadowClan!" Beestar's yowl echoed through the clearing and the voices stopped suddenly. "Let me speak with the cats who traveled to WindClan camp, alone," she ordered and flicked her tail for for us to follow her.

They parted and let us through, Winterpaw slowly trailing after the other warriors and sitting among them outside the leader's den while Tawnypelt organized patrols.

"RiverClan had taken a great deal of their territory. We destroyed them in battle, however," Sleekfeather told Beestar, her eyes shining as she recalled the battle. "Winterpaw fought bravely against the warriors."

Beestar's eyes flickered to Winterpaw and she knew Beestar was proud of her. "Very good job, Sleekfeather. And all of you. Now get something to eat and get some rest, you deserve it." She nodded firmly and padded over to her deputy.

She gazed around and her eyes landed on the gray tom who was standing next to Lionfur, her eyes shining as she gazed at him with a smile. They were talking quietly near the medicine den and Stonefang laughed loudly.

She felt a sting of jealousy in her belly and shook out her fur in confusion. _Why should I be jealous? He's just a friend…_ But still she gazed at the two in jealousy and then turned away, heading to the apprentice's den and curling up in her nest, feeling bitter as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7: You Are Losing Me

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

" _Featherpaw, where are those raspberry leaves?"_ Puddleheart shouted from inside the nursery where the pained yowls of Echobreeze kitting echoed around us and through the forest and probably all the way to WindClan. It sounded very bad in there and Strikefang, who was coughing, was pacing in front of the nursery, worry plastered all over his face.

She watched the little silver-and-black she-cat raced across the clearing with leaves in her jaws and a stick. Instead of looking afraid, she looked amused and Winterpaw couldn't tell if she was worried about Echobreeze or not.

Beestar was lying below the hazel branch, her eyes shut tightly and Tawnypelt beside her, stroking her pelt softly with her tail, trying to calm her. Cloudsong and Slateleaf were sitting by Clumsystep and Stonefang, Moonpaw and Twigpaw were practicing fighting in front of them, they were mumbling to one another and she briefly caught Stonefang's gaze but turned away. Mudstorm led Birchwing, Grassheart, and Pinenose into camp each other them carrying a piece of prey in their jaws and worry in their gazes. Flowerstem, who was plump with kits, sat beside Winterpaw as well as Lightheart and her kits. Everyone else escaped to the dens or went out on patrol to hide from the pained yowls of the kitting queen.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dovekit squeaked, looking up at them with round eyes. She was a little older than four moons old now, old enough to know.

Winterpaw glanced at Lightheart who froze, so she answered, "She's going to be perfectly okay. And when the kits are born, you'll have someone to play with that isn't our food." She made sure to seem happy so the kits wouldn't suspect she was lying.

Ravenkit bounced up at down, his light eyes resting on Winterpaw. "We'll get to show them around camp before we're apprenticed, hopefully! And even then I want to be their best friends!"

Suddenly, a yowl of alarm filled her ears as Puddleheart padded out with a brown tabby-furred kit in his jaws.

"This one didn't make it," he mumbled around the fur of the kit. "Echobreeze named him Soulkit." He set the kit down in the middle of the clearing while Featherpaw remained in the nursery and Strikefang, after bowing his head for his lost kit, entered the nursery.

The two kits suddenly froze and the light in their eyes seemed to dim. They were old enough to understand what had happened. They slowly inched to Soulkit's limp body and Dovekit sniffed him while Ravenkit poked his side.

Beestar was gazing at the dead kit, her eyes wide with shock and then they flickered to the nursery where Strikefang stuck his head out. They met gazes for a heartbeat.

"A she-kit and a tom!" he called to no one in particular. "We named them Yellowkit and Creamkit." His head disappeared as he retreated into the nursery.

Junipernose emerged from the medicine den, coughing a little. Ever since Featherpaw had given him the remedy of feverfew and watermint, he'd been getting better. Same with the other cats but they were still weak and, as Featherpaw told her, their supplies were getting low.

Kinkfur and Whiteeyes appeared behind him, trying to stay out of the snow in camp but also trying to see what was happening, besides Whiteeyes, who couldn't see at all.

"Winterpaw," Beestar's soft voice startled her and she turned around to face her mentor, "I put you and myself on the night patrol. Stonefang and Twigpaw offered to come with us. Eat something," she ordered, flicking her tail at the pitiful fresh-kill pile which held a lizard, two frogs, and a scrawny mouse.

Obeying her mentor and leader, she snatched up the mouse and ate it quickly, realizing that hunger scraped her belly. No one had had a decent meal in moons, ever since the snow.

Her mind flickered back to the prophecy she'd been given from the black-furred cat. _Night and snow will combine to destroy all of your kind._ She shivered as she remembered the cat's soulless black eyes

"Are you cold?"

Stonefang was standing beside her now, gazing at her with kind green eyes. "N-No," she mewed, avoiding his gaze. She felt uncomfortable for some reason.

Familiar yellow fur caught her gaze and she saw Lionfur staring at them. "Stonefang?" she rasped suddenly, padding over to them. Winterpaw caught a flicker of jealousy in her gaze. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" Winterpaw could see she was struggling for breath, still being sickly.

The warrior had turned his gaze to Winterpaw once more when the yellow she-cat stopped talking. He hesitated. "I-I can't Lionfur. I promised Twigpaw I'd take him on the night patrol with Beestar and Winterpaw." As soon as he mentioned going on patrol with her, Lionfur flinched. "Maybe another time?" he suggested.

Lionfur looked at Winterpaw, anger in her gaze. "Yeah," she mewed bitterly. "Maybe next time." And then she padded away without another word.

Winterpaw opened her jaws to shame Stonefang for not hunting but Twigpaw pounced right on his mentor and Stonefang let out a yowl of surprise.

"Very nice pounce, Twigpaw!" he praised Winterpaw's brother. "I didn't even hear you coming!" Then they padded away, still talking about Twigpaw's pounce.

Her tail flicked in anger but she calmed herself down and looked at the sun that was disappearing while the moon rose, almost full. In a few sunrises the Gathering will be here, she noted quietly and then saw Beestar leading Twigpaw and Stonefang to the entrance and she raced over to them, ready to hunt.

"Okay, let's go," Beestar mewed and whisked out of the camp and they padded after, lifting their legs up high to get through the snow. "Stonefang, I want to see how Twigpaw is doing, so you hunt with Winterpaw." Her mentor glanced at her and she nodded to agree and then she kept walking. "How about you two go hunt in the bramble thicket and I'll take Twigpaw near the twoleg den."

Once we nodded in agreement Beestar and Twigpaw padded in the opposite direction and Winterpaw scented the air, picking up the scent of shrew. Her paws pricked with excitement.

"Shrew!" she purred excitedly and Stonefang nodded in agreement, slowly picking his way through the mess of the bramble thicket, the shrew smell getting closer and finally, they spotted it, digging through the snow. "You scare it into my paws?" she suggested casually even though her excitement was burning. The shrew was small, but it could feed a cat easily.

Stonefang hesitated, gazing at the shrew and then nodded in agreement, slipping away to get in position. In the night she could barely make out his gray pelt, the moon seemed way dimmer than usual but once he was in position she watched him creep forward slowly.

"Run you flea-pelt!" he yowled, jumping near the shrew who turned and raced right into Winterpaw's outstretched paws and she killed it with a neat blow to the neck. "Nice catch!" he purred, padding over to her.

Winterpaw couldn't help but smile when he praised her and she hid the shrew under a tree root, remembering the spot for later since the ground was too hard and covered with snow for her to bury it. "Th-" Suddenly, a loud yowl of pain echoed around them and she looked at Stonefang whose eyes stretched with panic and then, in a flash, he darted away towards where the yowl came from.

 _The twoleg nest,_ she thought with panic and pushed harder, matching Stonefang's pace until they were racing through the forest together, the twoleg nest just up ahead. Another echoed of pain filled her ears, an unfamiliar yowl. And then voices.

Stonefang must've heard it too because he was bristling and they both crouched down, stealthily padding through the snow and setting their paws down lightly, finally making it to the twoleg nest clearing and she instantly recognized Beestar and Twigpaw, they were standing in front of two other cats she didn't recognize and their pelts were bristling.

"Get out of ShadowClan territory or face our teeth and claws!" Beestar growled to the cats, one was a black she-cat and the other was a white she-cat, both of them looked furious.

"Wild cats!" the black she-cat growled in dismay, glancing at her companion. "Cosmo, we should teach them a lesson, shouldn't we?" Her green eyes flashing in excitement.

Feeling worry claw at her, she slipped into the clearing and heard Stonefang follow her. "Beestar!" she gasped and all the cats looked at Winterpaw and Stonefang in surprise. "We heard yowls! What happened?"

Beestar's eyes narrowed. "These kittypets," she growled, sending them a glare, "attacked Twigpaw and think we are on their territory!" She huffed in disbelief.

The cat called Cosmo stepped forward and Twigpaw hissed in her face. She flinched. "This is our territory!" she retorted back. "And we will prove it to you! With our claws!" Her tail lashed and she darted forward, hook her claw under a surprised Twigpaw's leg and he fell while the black cat came right at them, her green eyes gleaming and she raked her claws along Beestar's pelt and let out a loud yowl that reminded her faintly of a battle call.

More yowls followed that, but not from the cats in the clearing. And then a gray tom and a small brown tom entered the clearing, their eyes gleaming with anger and the brown tom pounced on Winterpaw. He was about her age, maybe a few moons older.

She hissed and managed to throw him off, whipping around to face him and darting out a paw that drew blood from his muzzle and then she focused her eyes on his shoulder.

When she lunged forward to attack his shoulder he expected this, which she knew he would, and she quickly changed her target to the opposite shoulder, which was now completely unguarded and her claws tore out his fur.

Claws pierced her side and she looked over to see a gray tabby tom, his amber eyes flashing in excitement. She was caught off guard and the brown tom took this as a sign to rake his claws down her side. She could feel the blood oozing out of her wounds and teeth bit down on her tail, hard. The gray tabby had moved around her.

"Fang!" a loud, angry yowl made her jump and every cat froze, turning to see a new cat entering the clearing. He was large and something about his black-and-white pelt was familiar. "What is the meaning of this?"

The black she-cat stepped forward, her name was Fang. "I'm sorry but these wild cats are on our territory!" she growled, flicking her tail to Beestar.

He looked at Beestar and panic flickered across his gaze. "This is their territory now, we've talked about this, Fang." The tom's eyes turned and landed on the gray tabby tom standing next to Winterpaw.

Beestar stepped forward, eyeing the white-and-black tom. "C-Crowfrost?" she mumbled in confusion.

Crowfrost's eyes instantly clouded in worry. "Hello, Beestripe," he mewed sadly and looked at the ground. "How are Dawnpelt and my kits?"

She glanced away and Winterpaw could see she was uncomfortable. "Actually… It's Beestar now." She paused to clear her throat. "And they're fine." Her tail flicked. "I think you were just leaving," she told him firmly.

Fang jumped forward, bristling. "You can't talk to Crowfrost like that!" she growled and sharp claws dug into the ground. "Crowfrost, give me the word and I'll claw their pelts off." She seemed very protective of the tom.

 _Crowfrost was ShadowClan's old deputy. Before Beestar,_ she thought silently, examining him curiously. He was exiled for betraying his Clan.

"No, Fang," Crowfrost murmured. "Come on," he mewed and turned away from the ShadowClan cats. "We're going home."

The kittypets in the clearing glanced at each other but didn't move from their spot.

"Stormcloud?" Beestar mewed, staring at the gray tabby tom. "Is that you?"

The gray tabby tom called Stormcloud smiled at her. "Hello Beestar." He sat up and licked a paw, drawing it over his bleeding ear.

"Fang, Cosmo, Indigo, Flight, Stormcloud, let's go," Crowfrost hissed, his eyes flashing and instantly they ran over to him without hesitation now. "Goodbye Beestar," the tom mewed as he and the cats disappeared through the bushes nearest to the twoleg nest.

Beestar was staring at the bushes with alarm in her gaze. "Uhm, S-Stonefang, let's get back to camp," she mewed and stood up, limping towards the camp.

"Hold on, Winterpaw caught a shrew," he told her. "I'll fetch it," he added to Winterpaw and raced away while she followed Beestar and Twigpaw silently followed behind them.

The kittypets had fought a hard battle: Twigpaw's ear was bleeding and he was missing some fur from his shoulder while Beestar was bleeding from her front paw, the one that was making her limp and there was a deep scratch running down her pelt. They had gotten some good moves on the kittypets as well though.

 _If Stormcloud is back, does that mean Cloudsong is in danger?_ Winterpaw thought, worry prickling her paws as they walked towards camp.

"Kittypets, you say?" Junipernose growled, his tail lashing. His cough was practically gone now but he was still weak. "We should find out where their camp is and chase them out!"

Beestar's eyes flashed from where she was under the hazel branch, telling them about the night before on the hunting patrols. "No," she told him firmly. "I do want Tawnypelt to lead a patrol to follow their scent and try to figure out where their camp is. No cat is here to attack without my permission. If they are on our territory you challenge them just like you would another trespasser." She flicked her tail at Junipernose.

He nodded but something flickered in his eyes-hurt? She didn't know. Crowfrost was his father.

"Who should I take with me, Beestar?" Tawnypelt asked.

The leader glanced around the clearing. "Yarrowfur, Grassheart, Birchwing, and…" Her eyes landed on Winterpaw and she hesitated. "And Winterpaw," she mewed firmly.

Tawnypelt glanced over at her but said nothing, nodding. "Let's go," she flicked her tail at the cats listed and Winterpaw hurried after them, bursting out of camp.

She was on a patrol with senior warriors! Warriors who remembered and knew Crowfrost and Stormcloud. _Did Beestar do that on purpose?_ Her mind spun with thoughts and she nodded as they padded towards the twoleg nest. _Probably_ , she thought bitterly, realizing she was the only cat who didn't know what the two former Clan cats were fully capable of. She also noticed none of his kits were put on the patrol.

"Was it really Crowfrost?" Birchwing mummered, now padding beside her.

Winterpaw nodded at the older warrior. "Yes it was," she whispered back to the warrior. "Beestar looked frightened he was back…" She flicked her tail, remembering her reaction.

Birchwing nodded. "I would be too if I were her. If Crowfrost remained deputy, that would be him…" He quickened his pace and Winterpaw watched him go silently as they approached the twoleg nest.

"Which was did they go, Winterpaw?" Tawnypelt asked firmly, looking at the pawprints that managed to survive the snow.

Her heart skipped a beat as all the senior warriors turned to her. Winterpaw cleared her throat, remembering they disappeared through the bushes by the twoleg nest. "There," she mewed and pointed with her tail to the nest and padded over to it, sniffing around. "The scent is nearly gone but I can see some pawprints they left."

Grassheart nodded firmly at her. "Nice work. Come on." She followed the pawprints carefully and when they disappeared, the faint scent helped them a little as they padded diagonal from the twoleg nest.

"This is toward the back-up camp," the deputy mewed, her eyes full of worry as she led on at a faster pace, leading them back towards camp but at a curved angle.

The walked until the reached an empty thunderpath and crossed reluctantly, still padding through the snow with Grassheart and Tawnypelt in the lead until the scents grew stronger and Tawnypelt held up her tail for them to stop.

"The kittypets live in our back-up camp!" Yarrowfur hissed and led them around some bushes, peering out. "Over here, it's a good view!"

Once Winterpaw had fit herself in beside the other warriors, she noticed the dip in the ground and the standing dens as well as the entrance where she recognized Fang and Crowfrost were entering form with prey in their jaws and they were mewing something quietly.

Everyone ShadowClan cat fell silent as they observed and Tawnypelt mewed, "There's more than we expected." In the clearing there were at least ten cats but in the dens Winterpaw could hear movement and talking. Her pelt prickled with unease. "Are they building a Clan?"

Her question lingered in the air until they retreated backwards and, in silent agreement, headed back towards camp to tell Beestar.

"A whole Clan of them?" Beestar gasped in astonishment. They were outside her den and warriors were gathering around to listen as Tawnypelt reported back to her. They had just made it back to camp as the moon rose.

The deputy nodded. "Yes, and Crowfrost seems to be their leader…" Her eyes were full of worry. "In our old back-up camp, too."

Yowls rang out around the clearing, "We should attack them!"

"Let's show them who rules the Clans!" Junipernose chirped in.

Tigerheart nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's show them we aren't scared!"

Beestar looked thoughtful, but when she gazed around she shook her head. "No! We will not attack the cats at the other camp. We are too weak for that." There were yowls of protests to this. "You will listen," she mewed firmly, looking at the cats who called out for an attack. "Get to your nests," she ordered and stood up, turning to leave.

"Are you scared ShadowClan isn't strong enough?"

The whole clearing froze and everyone's eyes turned towards Strikefang who was gazing at Beestar with fury in his gaze. Beestar turned to face him too.

She paced towards Strikefang, their eyes locked together. "Are you challenging me, Strikefang?" Her tail lashed in anger, her head tilting at him. "The leader's word is law and if you think you or anyone else in this camp can get away with attacking those cats," she paused to take a step closer to him, "you are dead wrong." She blinked and glanced around the clearing, her eyes landing on Strikefang again. There was a flash of sadness in her gaze.

The warrior dipped his head to her. "Of course, Beestar," he mumbled and she whipped around, padding back to her den and leaving the clearing silent.

Everyone turned to Tawnypelt who was staring after Beestar and she realized everyone was looking at her. She coughed. "Get to your nests. Now," she ordered and padded to Beestar's den.

Winterpaw instantly walked to the apprentice's den, hearing her littermates following after her and mumbling to each other.

She flopped down in her nest, feeling her weariness in her paws. It had been a long day… She just wanted to goto sleep…

The mouse hanging from her jaws was tiny but Winterpaw was proud of her catch as she stuck it in a holly bush and watched as Stonefang peered out of the bushes nearby, Twigpaw following after him, both of them carrying a lizard.

"Nice catch!" she purred and caught Stonefang's eye. He smiled warmly at her. "Where to now?"

"Winterpaw? Is that you?" Featherpaw's familiar voice caught her off guard as the small medicine cat apprentice stumbled in. "I'm looking for catmint…" Her head shook and disappointment was in her eyes.

She felt a pang of fear. Catmint wouldn't be growing, neither would any other herbs. But Junipernose had gotten better and was back on warrior duties and Cometmoon would be back on warrior duties in the next quarter moon, as well as Shadowclaw.

"Maybe there is some hiding somewhere?" she suggested through her fear. "Maybe we could try looking…?" She looked at Stonefang.

He opened his jaws to respond and instead, his ears pricked and his eyes went dark. "There are cats nearby," he growled.

No one had seen the cats with Crowfrost in a half moon, since Beestar, Stonefang, Twigpaw, and her had seen them. The Gathering passed by without a problem, the other Clans were just as hungry and weak as ShadowClan but they kept their heads high.

Twigpaw's eyes stretched wide, obviously remembering how strong the kittypets were. "We must find them," he mewed urgently and instantly began sniffing around the area.

Featherpaw looked at Winterpaw with shock. "Maybe I should go with you… Crowfrost wouldn't attack me, I'm a medicine cat." She looked at Twigpaw who called to them a few tail lengths away and padded over.

Stonefang nodded at Featherpaw and walked over to his apprentice. "It's fresh too. But it doesn't seem to be leading anywhere…" he trailed off, smelling around.

"Attack!" hissed a familiar voice above her and she looked up just in time to see Fang drop down from the tree above them, the brown tom she remembered as Flight following her, landing on Stonefang's back. "Hello wild cats," Fang growled, baring her teeth at Twigpaw who went to lunge at her. Featherpaw was gazing at the cats in shock.

"What are you doing in ShadowClan territory?" Winterpaw gasped, seeing Stonefang had his eyes closed tightly. Flight was crushing him, despite his size.

Fang pressed down harder on Winterpaw. "This is our territory now."

Stormcloud emerged from some bushes behind Featherpaw, his eyes shining. "Yes it is. And we just want to show you how serious we are about this." His claws slid out and Winterpaw opened her jaws to yell at Featherpaw to run, but it was too late, and Stormcloud dragged his claws across the she-cats throat without hesitation.

She gasped loudly and her eyes closed tightly as she fell to the snowy ground, the kittypets jumped off the Clan cats and dived into the bushes as Fang called out, "Come back and it'll be worse!"

Instantly, Winterpaw jumped up and raced to her friend, licking at the blood spilling out of her friend's neck. "No, no Featherpaw. It's okay. Puddleheart will be here soon." Her eyes were tearing up and she felt Stonefang rest his tail on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Winterpaw, we can't bring her back to camp… A slight movement could really hurt her." He gazed down sadly at Featherpaw. "StarClan is calling."

Her jaws opened wide. "N-No!" She licked fiercer at her friend's neck, her tears blinding her.

"Stop, Winterpaw. It's no use," Featherpaw rasped to her and once Winterpaw cleared her vision, she was gazing into Featherpaw's eyes. "Tell Junipernose I love him." Her eyes flickered to her brother. "And Clumsystep. I love you all so much," she whispered and her eyes closed slowly until her breath stopped and her body turned cold.

The warrior next to her tensed up and Twigpaw put his tail on Stonefang's shoulder. "May StarClan take my sister with grace and may she watch over ShadowClan with love. We love you Featherpaw." Stonefang stopped abruptly. "No. Feathersong." His eyes glistened with sadness as they gazed down at the limp she-cat, all of their hearts breaking at the lost of a sister and a friend.


	10. Chapter 8: Avenge Me

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _Everyone was silent as Junipernose, Clumsystep,_ Stonefang, Beestar, and Puddleheart were surrounding the dead she-cat, their heads low, who was sitting like she was asleep, her eyes closed and her body in a lying position with a plant Puddleheart called lavender around her to mask the scent of death that clung to Winterpaw's pelt now.

Stonefang had carried his sister from the twoleg nest only a few steps before Winterpaw had to take over. His tears were clogging up his vision and making him stumbling around blindly. Twigpaw had ran ahead to alert the Clan. No one was happy, Junipernose especially.

"Beestar," he suddenly mewed grimly, looking at her from across his daughter, "how long are you going to make us wait to kill these cats?" His tail lashed and there were murmurs of agreement through the Clan. "They killed my daughter, Puddleheart's medicine cat apprentice, your next medicine cat!" He looked furious and the murmurs of agreement grew louder.

The leader stood up, keeping her head high as she spoke, "They may have murdered Feathersong, but we don't know all of them were in on this, Junipernose…" She looked around at her Clanmates as they glared at her and some let out yowls of disapprovement. "I cannot risk any of your lives."

Strikefang stepped up beside Junipernose, Tigerheart, Stonefang, Clumsystep, and Sleekfeather all standing beside him. "We need to attack, Beestar. They don't obey the warrior code and they are stealing our territory!" Strikefang spat at her, eyes narrowed to slits.

Beestar stepped forward, nose to nose with the cats. "We will not attack! Do you understand me?" she growled lowly and Tawnypelt stood next to her, Puddleheart, Moonpaw, and Grassheart copying. "You will not attack. There will be harsh consequences if you do."

Everyone watched silently as the cats in the clearing got angrier. "If another cat dies, Beestar," Clumsystep growled lowly, "it is on you." He whipped away from her and padded away while the other cats gave her another glare and followed.

Tawnypelt looked at Beestar with wide eyes. "Do not put them on a patrol anywhere near the other cats. For now we stay away from the twoleg place until I decide what to do," Beestar mumbled and flicked her tail at Winterpaw, who was listening a few steps away. "Be careful, Winterpaw, watch their every move. We will be on the dawn patrol tomorrow." And then she padded away.

A tail rested on her shoulder and her eyes flickered to Twigpaw, who was now standing beside her. "They're just mad, everything will blow over soon." He nodded towards Junipernose and the others. "I know she was your friend, Winterpaw…" His voice faltered and he shook his head before padding away without another word.

Her heart hurt in her chest as she gazed at the limp she-cat, her best friend. Her only friend. Winterpaw's pelt prickled in anger as she remembered Stormcloud slitting her neck without hesitation. Her paws turned and led her over to Stonefang.

Stonefang gazed down at her with angry eyes. "You can't talk me out of this, Winterpaw. We are going to teach those cats a lesson. And if-"

She cut him off quickly, "No, Stonefang. I want to join you. Whatever you're planning, I'm in." Her tail lashed in anger. "She was my best friend and she needs to be avenged."

Junipernose stepped up to Winterpaw, eyes shining. "Welcome to the patrol. We're attacking tomorrow at moonhigh." He glanced at the other angry cats. "We're going to recruit more warriors for this…" He flicked his tail towards Yarrowfur, Mudstorm, Cloudsong, and Slateleaf who were talking at the edge of the clearing and then he casually padded over.

Winterpaw felt her anger grow as she looked up in the sky at the dimmed sun that was sinking in the sky now, her claws flexing in excitement. They would show those cats what happens when they mess with ShadowClan.

Junipernose led the patrol of cats, Stonefang, Clumsystep, Tigerheart, Strikefang, Sleekfeather, Mudstorm, a heavy breathing Shadowclaw and Cometmoon, Spikefur, and Lionfur who was holding her breath as she rasped in breaths.

Their pelts were bristling as they neared the entrance and split off into two groups: Junipernose leading Lionfur, Shadowclaw, Tigerheart, Mudstorm, and Sleekfeather to the entrance of camp while Stonefang led Clumsystep, Strikefang, Cometmoon, Spikefur, and Winterpaw into a back entrance silently.

She could barely see Lionfur's pelt as they slipped into dens and Winterpaw followed Stonefang and Cometmoon into the nearest den, seeing a few sleeping bodies and guilt clawed at her pelt. And then a yowl echoed through the clearing, the cats in the den sitting up but Winterpaw jumped on the nearest one, recognizing Cosmo's white pelt and blue eyes flashing as Winterpaw held her down, baring her teeth at Cosmo in anger. She looked terrified and didn't move at all. Stonefang was holding down Fang who was hissing in anger.

"This is for my sister," he whispered into her ear and Winterpaw watched as he dug his claws into her deeply. Other than them the den was empty and the rest of the patrol moved to a different den, yowls of surprise echoed through the clearing as the ShadowClan warriors attacked the kittypets in their sleep.

Fang hissed and her gaze met Cosmo's for a heartbeat. "It wasn't our fault!" she gasped, her eyes wide. "Stormcloud wasn't suppose to kill anyone! I'm expecting Crowfrost's kits and we just needed more prey…" Her jaw was open but no words were coming out.

"You have to get rid of Stormcloud… He just wants to destroy the Clans, not become one!" Cosmo put in, her eyes wide with terror.

Winterpaw looked at Stonefang as he gazed down into Fang's eyes and nodded, getting off her and Winterpaw copied. "I am sorry." He dipped his head and darted out of the den.

She dipped her head to Fang and followed out after him, glancing around and seeing the clearing full of cats clawing at each other. Junipernose had Stormcloud pinned down and was ripping out his fur, Strikefang was rolling around with Crowfrost and Stonefang was mewing something to Clumsystep who nodded and pushed off the cat he had and followed his brother over to Junipernose and Stormcloud.

"Cats!" Stonefang yowled and everyone in the clearing looked over at him, freezing. "This was not a battle needed to be fought…" He looked at Stormcloud with anger. "Stormcloud, you were exiled from your Clan because you murdered Squirrelflight. You murdered Feathersong without hesitation…" The gasped shocks around the clearing made it clear Stormcloud had planned it himself. "And now, if ShadowClan sees you on their territory ever again, we will brutally murder you." His tail lashed.

Junipernose dug his claws in deeper to Stormcloud. "I should kill him now."

Clumsystep stood beside his father. "No, Junipernose. The warrior code. We must follow it." He did send a nasty glare to Stormcloud though.

Crowfrost was gazing at Stormcloud as well. "Stormcloud, you are to leave here and never return. If any cat here sees you, they have permission to kill you on sight." He looked around at his cats who seemed to agree. "Stonefang, Clumsystep, Junipernose, I am sorry to hear about Feathersong. My cats will stay out of ShadowClan territory. All is forgiven." He dipped his head.

Everyone glanced at one another in shock at this and then broke apart, padding to Junipernose wearily. They all knew Beestar would be furious and there was no way she wouldn't notice considering every cat, other than herself and Stonefang, was bleeding or missing fur.

"Let's get back to camp," Junipernose mewed and raced out, the ShadowClan cats racing after him and they silently ran through the pines and over the thunderpath, coming up behind camp.

They slipped through the back entrance where Beestar, Tawnypelt, and Puddleheart were already waiting for them. They looked furious.

"You lost didn't you?" Beestar growled at them, her tail lashing.

Junipernose stepped forward, nose-to-nose with the leader. "No, actually. We won. They won't be bother ShadowClan again."

Beestar looked surprised but almost instantly, it was gone. "That doesn't change the fact you went against my word, Junipernose."

Tawnypelt stepped forward. "But Beestar, we won. We should let these cats feast!" She backed up towards us, eyes shining. "Winterpaw even went with them!"

As soon as she was mentioned all eyes turned to her and she felt her pelt light up with embarrassment. Beestar's furious gaze landed on her.

"Winterpaw, do you think that ShadowClan won this battle? That these cats should not be punished?" Snow was falling all around Beestar as she spoke.

Her head nodded at her mentor. "We won, Beestar. There is nothing to punish these cats about…" Her pelt prickled in unease.

"Very well." She nodded once firmly. "Puddleheart will treat your wounds and then you will return to your nests." The leader padded through the cats to her den, her ribs jutting out. As was every cats. ShadowClan was going hungry, that's why Beestar didn't punish them.

"Join beneath the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Beestar yowled and Winterpaw dropped her piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile, padding over to join the rest of the gathering cats. "Today, I have a very special ceremony to do!" she announced and there was shock through the Clan.

It had been a few sunrises since the battle with Crowfrost's cats and no one had heard anything from them. They were marking the border where ShadowClan territory ended but no one had seen one patrol. Whiteeyes was no longer sick and the kits were not old enough to be apprenticed yet.

"Winterpaw, Moonpaw, and Twigpaw, step forward." Her eyes shone as we glanced at each other in surprise, slowing stepping forward. " I, Beestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked with a twitch of her ear.

Moonpaw mewed loudly with Twigpaw, "I do."

"I do," Winterpaw chirped in louder.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonshine. StarClan honors your skill and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan," Beestar mewed. "Twigpaw, from this moment you will be known as Twigstreak. StarClan honors your loyalty and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Her eyes flickered to Winterpaw and there was something in her eyes as she spoke, "Winterpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wintersky. StarClan honors your warmth, skill in battle, and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Her eyes sparkled.

"Moonshine! Twigstreak! Wintersky!" the Clan cheered loudly.

Wintersky rose her head to the sky, feeling the dim sun on her pelt as snow fell down around her. Wintersky, she thought happily and she turned her head meeting gazes with Stonefang.

He smiled at her warmly, his green eyes shining and he mouthed ' _congratulations_ ' to her.

She smiled back, her pelt prickling with happiness as he looked away and mewed something to Twigstreak.

"Stonefang's been waiting a long time for this," Junipernose mewed from beside her and she jumped, looking over at the tom in confusion and he looked at her in amusement. "For you, I mean, Wintersky," he mewed, emphasizing her name and then padded away.

Her paws tingled as she turned back to looked at Stonefang who was meowing quietly to Lionfur now.

 _Has he been waiting a long time for me?_ she thought quietly, her belly fluttering at the thought.


	11. Updated Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **BEESTAR** -white she-cat with black ears

DEPUTY **TAWNYPELT** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT **PUDDLEHEART** -white tom with brown splotches

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **JUNIPERNOSE** -sleek black tom

 **DAWNPELT** -cream-furred she-cat

 **SLEEKFEATHER** -yellow she-cat with blue eyes

 **PINENOSE** -black she-cat

 **GRASSHEART** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **LIONFUR** -yellow she-cat with amber eyes

 **BIRCHWING** -beige tom

 **SPIKEFUR** -dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

 **TIGERHEART** -dark brown tabby tom

 **YARROWFUR** -ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **STRIKEFANG** -cream-furred tom with amber eyes

 **COMETMOON** -black tom with white paws and tail tip

 **SLATELEAF** -sleek gray tom

 **WHITEEYES** -white tom with blind blue eyes

 **SHADOWCLAW** -gray tom with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

 **STONEFANG** -gray tom with green eyes

 **CLUMSYSTEP** -black tom

 **CLOUDSONG** -beautiful white-and-brown she-cat with light blue eyes

 **MUDSTORM** -brown tom

 **TWIGSTREAK** -small brown tom

 **WINTERSKY** -pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

 **MOONSHINE** -gray she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS **FLOWERSTEM** -yellow she-cat; expecting Tigerheart's kits

 **LIGHTHEART** -white she-cat with light eyes, mother to Ravenkit(black tom with light eyes) and Dovekit(white she-kit with brown eyes)

 **ECHOBREEZE** -yellow she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Creamkit(cream-furred tom) and Yellowkit(yellow she-kit)

ELDERS **KINKFUR** -tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **BRAMBLESTAR** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY **IVYPOOL** -silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **JAYFEATHER** -gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS **BRIGHTHEART** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **THORNCLAW** -golden brown tabby tom

 **SPIDERLEG** -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **BIRCHFALL** -light brown tabby tom

 **WHITEWING** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **BERRYNOSE** -cream-colored tom

 **MOUSEWHISKER** -gray-and-white tom

 **CINDERHEART** -gray tabby she-cat

 **LIONBLAZE** -golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DOVEWING** -pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **ROSEPETAL** -dark cream she-cat

 **POPPYFROST** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **SNOWBUSH** -white fluffy tom

 **BRIARLIGHT** -dark brown she-cat, paralysed in her hindquarters

 **BLOSSOMFALL** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **BUMBLESTRIPE** -very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **AMBERMOON** -pale ginger she-cat

 **DEWNOSE** -gray and white tom

 **HOLLYTUFT** -black she-cat with amber eyes

 **FERNSONG** -yellow tabby tom

 **SORRELSTRIPE** -dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **CHERRYFALL** -ginger she-cat

 **MOLEWHISKER** -brown and cream tom

 **ALDERPELT** -dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **SPARKFLOWER** -orange tabby; the spitting image of Firestar, as a she-cat

 **LARKFALL** -black tom

 **HONEYFUR** -golden she-cat

 **LEAFPELT** -tan she-cat

 **LEAFMOON** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **BREEZEWHISKER** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW** (fluffy white tom)

QUEENS **DAISY** -cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **LILYHEART** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **HONEYBLOSSOM** -white she-cat with yellow splotches; expecting Alderpelt's kits

ELDERS **MILLIE** -striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **BRACKENFUR** -golden brown tabby tom

 **CLOUDTAIL** -long-haired white tom with blue eyes

WINDCLAN

LEADER **ONESTAR** -brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **HARESPRING** -brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT **KESTRELFLIGHT** -mottled gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, WINDFLOWER** (brown she-cat)

WARRIORS **SLIGHTFOOT** -black tom with flash of white on his chest

 **SEDGEWHISKER** -light brown tabby she-cat

 **CROWFEATHER** -dark gray tom

 **NIGHTCLOUD** -black she-cat

 **GORSETAIL** -very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **LEAFTAIL** -dark tabby tom, amber eyes

 **OATCLAW** -pale brown tabby tom

 **EMBERFOOT** -gray tom with two dark paws

 **HEATHERTAIL** -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **BREEZEPELT** -black tom with amber eyes

 **SMOKEFUR** -gray she-cat

 **LARKWING** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **MOLEFUR** -pale brown tom

QUEENS **FERNTAIL** -gray tabby she-cat

 **BRINDLECLAW** -mottled brown she-cat, mother to Barkkit(brown tom) and Dustykit(brown she-kit with blue eyes

ELDERS **WHITETAIL** -small white she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **MISTYSTAR** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY **REEDWHISKER** -black tom

MEDICINE CAT **WILLOWSHINE** -gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS **LIZARDTAIL** -light brown tom

 **HAVENPELT** -black and white she-cat

 **CURLFEATHER** -pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **PODLIGHT** -large gray-and-white tom

 **MINTFUR** -light gray tabby tom

 **MALLOWNOSE** -light brown tabby tom

 **DUSKFUR** -brown tabby she-cat

 **MOSSPELT** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **PERCHWING** -gray and white she-cat

 **HERONWING** -dark gray and black tom

 **PETALFUR** -gray and white she-cat

 **MINNOWTAIL** -dark gray she-cat

 **ICEWING** -white she-cat with blue eyes

 **FOXPELT** -russet tabby tom

 **PRICKLECLAW** -white she-cat with amber eyes

 **SHADESTREAM** -dark brown she-cat

 **LARKFUR** -brown she-cat

 **STORMHEART** -tortoiseshell tom

 **MISTEYES** -red she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS **SHIMMERPELT** -silver she-cat, Silverkit(silver she-kit), Nightkit(black tom), and Dapplekit(gray she-kit with amber eyes)

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **CROWFROST** -black-and-white tom; formally ShadowClan

 **STORMCLOUD** -gray tabby tom; formally ThunderClan

 **COSMO** -white she-cat with a black tipped-tail

 **FLIGHT** -small brown tom with brown eyes

 **FANG** -black she-cat with sharp claws and teeth

 **INDIGO** -gray tom with yellow eyes


	12. Chapter 9: The Plans

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _The cold wind blew through Wintersky's_ fur as she led her patrol on the twoleg path that was covered in snow, the light was dark even though the sun was high in the sky. Everyone was getting worried about the cold weather being as leaf-bare should've ended moons ago and every Clan was going hungry now. Their hunger was causing them to be grumpy and jumpy and weak, every warrior had their ribs jutting out from their sides.

"Wintersky when can we go home?" Whiteeyes asked, his blind eyes looking in her directions. He was put back on warrior duties earlier that moon and he was beginning to get on her nerves. "I'm starving!"

Her tail flicked in annoyance but she kept her cool. "After we're done marking the border," she told him coolly. "Mudstorm, go mark that bush," she ordered and the older warrior instantly jumped to it while the last cat on the patrol, Pinenose, nodded at Wintersky. Pinenose had just moved out of the medicine den a few sunrises ago and she was mostly on Wintersky's patrol.

"Greetings," an unfamiliar voice startled Wintersky and she looked over to see Thornclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, staring at her. "How is ShadowClan today?" He looked a lot smaller than usual.

A tortoiseshell she-cat she recognized as Breezewhisker and a small white tom stood beside him, eyeing the ShadowClan patrol. "ShadowClan is well. And ThunderClan?" she kept her voice calm and collected, trying to sound innocent.

Thornclaw pawed the ground. "Well, we would be very good… If ShadowClan scent wasn't on our territory." His eyes flashed in a challenge.

Wintersky held herself back from clawing his ears off. "ShadowClan has stayed on our own side of the border," she replied calmly, feeling her pelt bristle.

Mudstorm stepped forward, baring his teeth at the ThunderClan cats. "ShadowClan has never crossed your border! Come over here and challenge us, I dare you," he hissed, his claws slid out.

The small white tom hissed back at Mudstorm. "Maybe I will!" He took another step towards the border.

"Whitepaw, get back!" Breezewhisker growled and pulled him back with her teeth. "We haven't reported back to Bramblestar yet, Wintersky," she mewed, looking up at her. "But when he do he will be furious."

Her eyes narrowed. "Tell him then, ShadowClan has done nothing wrong," she told them, praying to StarClan is was true. "Let's go," she mewed darkly, knowing that the ShadowClan cats could made it back to camp before the ThunderClan cats did. Wintersky turned away from the warriors, quickly walking into the bushes and hearing the others padding after her.

As soon as she knew the ThunderClan warriors couldn't see or hear them she broke into a run, her eyes narrowed as she pushed through the cold snow, her whole body feeling as if she was just put in icy cold water. ThunderClan wanted a fight.

"Beestar," she mewed as soon as they bursted into camp. The leader was sitting beside Tawnypelt, whispering quietly but when they entered camp she jumped to her paws and both cats were padding towards them. "ThunderClan thinks we've crossed the border. They're off to tell Bramblestar!" she told Beestar quickly.

The leader growled lowly. "Tawnypelt, bring Pinenose and Sleekfeather with you, see if you can't meet them at the border," she ordered and the deputy instantly jumped to it. "Whiteeyes, Yarrowfur, Stonefang, get into the trees. If Tawnypelt isn't with them when they near camp, you must." The cats named off instantly ran off to do as she commanded.

"Puddleheart! Puddleheart!" Flowerstem's screams echoed through camp and the medicine cat slipped out of his den, his ears pricked. "My kits are coming!"

The medicine cat's eyes widened. "Feath-" He froze, gazing into his den where the rest of the sick cats were, remembering what happened to Feathersong, as Stonefang named her. He cleared his throat and then slipped into his den, coming out with the familiar raspberry leaves and a stick, and padded over to the nursery where Lightheart, Echobreeze, and the four kits tumbled out.

Tigerheart tried to stick his head in but Puddleheart hissed loudly and he backed away.

"Beestar!" Ivypool's voice echoed around the clearing and she flinched when a yowl erupted from the nursery. Larkfall and Sorrelstripe entered after her followed by the ShadowClan cats. "I must speak with you."

Our leader's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. "So speak," she ordered.

Ivypool's jaws opened to argue but she nodded. "ShadowClan scent was smelled on ThunderClan's side of the border. Why?" she challenged.

"Simply because ThunderClan cats don't have a sense of smell," Beestar mewed and meows of agreement came from the ShadowClan warriors. "We didn't cross the border. Now get out of my camp before I make you." Her tail lashed in anger.

The ThunderClan deputy growled lowly, "This is your last warning." Then she whipped around and stomped out of camp, the other two warriors following.

"Follow them," Beestar ordered and Slateleaf and Clumsystep darted out after them. "No one cross that border. Mark it strongly every day but do not cross. If I find out you crossed it, you will be punished harshly," Beestar growled and then whisked off to her den.

Stonefang was suddenly beside Wintersky now, his eyes full of warmth. "How are you doing?" he mumbled in her ear.

Everything lit up in warmth as she gazed at him. "I am well…" Her voice faltered as Lionfur padded up to them, her eyes flashing.

"Do you want to go hunting, Stonefang?" she purred, her amber eyes sparkling.

He looked at the yellow she-cat and hesitated. "Yeah, we should hunt for the Clan." He turned to Wintersky with a smile. "Let me know how Flowerstem's kitting goes?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer, padding alongside Lionfur as she told him a story.

Silence greeting her and her pelt prickled as she crept to the nursery, sticking her head in and seeing Puddleheart was smiling down at three kits and Flowerstem who was gazing at them, Tigerheart already beside them happily.

"Wintersky!" Flowerstem mewed, her eyes getting a little dark. "Come in, come in. Come meet Amberkit." She pointed to a brown she-kit. "Rainkit." A brown tabby tom, "And Sunkit." The last one was another she-kit, only this one took after her mother being a yellow color.

"They are beautiful," she purred and then slowly back out, feeling her hope growing. She'd get an apprentice soon. Her eyes flickered to Ravenkit and Dovekit who were tussling outside the nursery. _Maybe one of them?_ They were due to be apprentices in the next few sunrises.

Her mind flickered back to Stonefang and Lionfur. _They were pretty close…_ She shook her head. _No! I will not let myself be jealous!_ Her eyes flickered to Tawnypelt who was glancing around as she exited camp and Wintersky tilted her head curiously. _Where is Tawnypelt going?_

Silently, she inched after the deputy and slowly followed her through the pines, the snow on the ground keeping her easily hidden as they padded around the camp and towards the greenleaf twolegplace, Wintersky keeping distance so Tawnypelt wouldn't see, hear, or smell her.

The she-cat padded along, glancing around and scenting the air every so often and Wintersky's pelt prickled in worry. _What was she doing?_

As soon as they neared the greenleaf twolegplace, Wintersky felt dismay scrape her pelt. There were scents of WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan and light voices reached her ears.

When Tawnypelt entered the clearing, Wintersky climbed a tree and perched on one of the higher branches, peering down to see Larkfall of ThunderClan, Harespring of WindClan, and Reedfeather of RiverClan sitting around and talking calmly.

"Could you keep it down?" Tawnypelt snapped at them and their eyes flickered to her, but none of them seemed worried. "I don't want my Clanmates to hear you!"

"You sure you weren't followed?" Reedfeather asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked around.

Larkfall jumped to his paws and glanced around. "She better not have been or we'll have a lot of explaining to do!" His tail lashed.

Wintersky scented the air again and realized that all around the clearing she could smell faint traces of each of these cats. One from a few sunrises ago, another from a half moon ago, another from a moon ago. Her pelt prickled. _Oh Tawnypelt what are you doing?_ Three of the four cats were deputies, there was no way this was an accident.

"I wasn't followed!" Tawnypelt snapped, rolling her eyes. "Now, as you know, we must take over our Clans. Tigerstar, my father, waited ages to make the four Clans become one, but he died twice. One in real life, once in the Dark Forest." She paused to sit down. "We are going to help him with his dying wishes. How many lives do we have left?"

Harespring spoke first, "Onestar has one. I could finish him off." His claws flexed in excitement.

"Bramblestar has eight plus I have to deal with Ivypool," Larkfall mewed crossly.

"Mistystar also has eight," Reedwhisker growled and Wintersky could see the anger in his eyes. "Should we start wasting those lives?"

Tawnypelt growled in anger, hitting some snow towards the tree Wintersky was in. "Beestar has nine! And no!" Her head swung to Reedwhisker. "No one takes action except Harespring."

The RiverClan deputy nodded and Wintersky flashed back to when she visited his camp. Had he just been waiting out until Onestar die from the illness? Suddenly, Wintersky couldn't take being there anymore and she scrambled down the tree and darted away, her eyes watering with effort as wind blew into her eyes.

 _They are trying to 'finish was Tigerstar started'?_ Of course, Wintersky wasn't alive then but Tawnypelt showed no signs of ever wanting to take after her father. _I must tell Beestar!_ Panic flared in her stomach but she pushed on towards the camp, seeing it ahead she circled around to the entrance and bursted in.

Everyone's eyes turned to her and she padded forward to where Beestar was sitting outside her den.

"What is it, Wintersky?"

Her fear was caught in her throat. "T-Tawnypelt…" she whispered, unable to form words. "We need to speak in your den," she managed to choke out and slipped around her into the leader's den and heard Beestar followed after her.

"Slow down and tell me what happened," Beestar ordered and her worry was clear.

Wintersky faced her, taking in a deep breath. "I saw Tawnypelt at the greenleaf twolegplace with cats from other Clans. They were talking about Tigerstar and fulfilling his dying wish!"

Beestar stared at her, the worry gone. But there was something in her eyes… Disbelief? Did Beestar not believe her? "I'm sure whatever you saw wasn't right…" Her tail flicked. "Let's hear it from Tawnypelt, shall we?" The leader disappeared from the den and Wintersky felt her worry and fear growing with every heartbeat.

And then, Tawnypelt entered the den, Beestar following. Tawnypelt was glaring at Wintersky.

"I don't know what you think you saw, Wintersky, but it wasn't right," Tawnypelt mewed in her soft, kind voice. "I challenged those other cats to get off our territory and they did." Her eyes darted to Beestar who was nodding. "Nothing about my father, he's gone and that's good for everyone."

Quickly, she nodded, wanting to leave the den. "You're right. I must've been seeing things. Thank you for clearing that up, Tawnypelt," she mewed, giving a little smiling and then slipping out of the den, fear raking at her pelt as she crossed the clearing towards the entrance.

"Wintersky?" Stonefang mewed, his head tilted as he padded over to her. "Are you okay?"

She swallowed, having totally forgotten about Stonefang. "Oh, uh, yeah. Yes. Yes I'm okay," she mumbled, avoiding his green gaze. "A-Are you okay?"

Stonefang stepped closer to her. "Wintersky, what's on your mind?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"I-I saw Tawnypelt…" she mewed, hesitating, "she was with cats from other Clans at the greenleaf twolegplace. They were talking about Tigerstar and how they wanted to take over the Clans like he wanted…" She shook her head, trying to push off the nagging feeling she felt. "It was nothing, Tawnypelt explained."

The gray warrior stepped forward and this was when she looked up and met his gaze. "I believe you," he murmured and his ear twitched. "Who were they?"

"Harespring, Larkfall, Reedwhisker," she mewed quietly, hope sparking in her stomach. Someone believed her! "What do we do?"

He closed his eyes, thinking for a few heartbeats. "We should go to the greenleaf twolegplace as see if we can't challenge one of them," he decided and glanced up at the rising moon. "We should go now." He nudged her to the entrance and Wintersky darted to it, slipping outside and hearing Stonefang padding after her.

Silently, they padded along side the twoleg path and towards the greenleaf twolegplace, Stonefang padding beside her. Sometimes his pelt would brush hers and warmth would strike her and catch her off guard. She found herself shooting glances to him, seeing his gleaming green eyes, rippling muscles under his pelt, his broad shoulders.

She remembered what Junipernose said, about him waiting forever. Is that true? She wanted to ask Stonefang but couldn't bring herself to.

"There it is," Stonefang hissed and Wintersky jumped, his smooth, deep voice breaking her thoughts. "Come on…" Her creeped forward through the bushes and into the clearing.

The greenleaf twolegplace was where twolegs came in fur pelts and hung around and afterwards, they'd leave crowfood that ShadowClan would sometimes scavenge and eat but since leaf-bare wasn't going away, twolegs weren't here. Therefore it was an empty clearing.

"Doesn't look like there's anyone here," Wintersky mewed to Stonefang, scenting the air. A strong scent of ShadowClan washed over her but she pushed it aside. They were ShadowClan.

He shuffled his paws and huffed. "You're right. This was a waste of time. So-"

A growl cut him off and we turned out head to see Larkfall sliding out of the bushes, ShadowClan scent washing over them again. He was covered in ShadowClan scent, probably from the border.

"Wintersky," he growled lowly, "I was told you knew of our plans." His tail lashed in anger. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." He darted forward and Wintersky, who was caught off guard, felt his claws slash through her fur and she let out a yowl of pain, falling to her stomach and more claws slashed through her fur again. "Get out of her, Stonefang! This isn't your fight!" Larkfall hissed.

She turned her head to see Stonefang in front of her, Larkfall facing him with his teeth bared. "Yes it is! I love her!" Shock pulsed through her as she stared at the gray-furred tom. "Now back off! Or I'll teach you a lesson!"

Larkfall darted forward and Stonefang slashed his claws forward and Wintersky heard Larkfall make a choking noise and then blood splattered the ground and Larkfall's body fell to the ground, his throat cut open and his eyes open wide in horror. She felt herself tense up in fear.

"Stonefang! Wintersky!" a voice yowled and Wintersky turned her head to see Beestar, Tawnypelt, and Junipernose entering the clearing, all of them looking at Larkfall's body. "Are you okay?!" Beestar gasped, rushing forward to Wintersky.

Tawnypelt darted forward, looking over Larkfall's body with wide, terrified eyes. "You killed him!" she gasped in anger. "You will pay!" She crouched down low, ready to attack Stonefang.

"Tawnypelt?" Beestar mewed, looking at her deputy in confusion. "Why are you threatening your warriors? Stonefang saved Wintersky's life!" Suspicion entered the leader's gaze.

She paused, looking at Beestar in confusion. "I-I-" She sat up, looking around "Larkfall was my friend! You killed him!" she admitted to her disloyalty, shuffling her paws as she grew uncomfortable with all the stares.

Beestar's eyes stretched wide in shock. "T-Tawnypelt, no…" she whispered and tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I exile you from ShadowClan. If any warrior sees you on ShadowClan territory you will be challenged as another other cat would. You have until dawn to get out of ShadowClan territory!" Beestar looked like she didn't believe her own depuy could do such a thing.

"No! You can't! I am a loyal ShadowClan warrior. I-I-" Tawnypelt shook her head and Junipernose stepped forward, baring his teeth and she backed away and then ran into the trees while black dots entered Wintersky's vision and the last thing she could make up was Stonefang rushing over to her.


	13. Chapter 10: Wise Choices

**CHAPTER TEN**

 _The medicine den was packed full_ when Wintersky joined it, but tonight was the Gathering and the chance for Beestar to alert the Clans of the disloyal cats that walked among them. Beestar picked a deputy when the sun rose, Sleekfeather. The whole Clan approved her choice, especially Wintersky. Sleekfeather was popular in all the Clans and a good leader.

Wintersky was already picked to go to the Gathering along with Sleekfeather, Puddleheart, Junipernose, Cometmoon, who was better now, Twigstreak, Moonshine, and Spikefur. Only Dawnpelt, Strikefang, Shadowclaw, and Kinkfur remained in the medicine den now, the only one not showing signs of getting better was Kinkfur.

The snow stopped coming and the sun seemed to get warmer as three sunrises past since Tawnypelt was exiled. This made the Clan feel better, if anything.

"Let's go, we're heading to the Gathering!" Wintersky heard Sleekfeather yowl and excitement slashed through her pelt as she waved goodbye to the Kinkfur and Strikefang, the only two sick cats who were in the den right now, and slipped out of the den, instantly seeing Stonefang sitting across the clearing with Lionfur.

Stonefang hadn't came to see Wintersky at all, like he was avoiding her. And even now he didn't looked at her, he just nodded at Lionfur who was smiling widely while Wintersky joined the patrol, getting shoved by Moonshine and Twigstreak who padded forward to stand by Junipernose.

The kits in the nursery barged out to watch the Gathering cats go. At sunrise tomorrow, Ravenkit and Dovekit would become apprentices. Dovekit was clearly going to Mudstorm and as for Ravenkit, no one was sure, besides Beestar of course. Wintersky was sure that Moonshine or Twigstreak would get him.

As they padded out of camp, Wintersky set one last glance to Stonefang and then rushed out after her Clanmates, excited to be apart of the patrol that Beestar picked especially for the Gathering, but also a little worried on how the other Clans would react to what Beestar would say about their own Clanmates.

They picked their way through the melting snow, the trees, and the bushes while darkness encased them, the full moon giving them some light as they raced towards RiverClan border, and it appeared ahead.

Wintersky knew that this would be her first Gathering as a warrior and Beestar would announce her name tonight, along with her siblings. She quivered at the thought, worry pricking her paws as Beestar waded through the river in RiverClan territory, Sleekfeather, Puddleheart, Junipernose, Moonshine, and Twigstreak following after and Wintersky slowly took her time to wade through the water, the bottom sandy against her paws.

She heard Cometmoon and Spikefur follow in behind her and Cometmoon let out a quiet gasp at the cool water but after that, there was no noise until she came up onto the bank on the other side and the murmur of cats got louder. RiverClan was just ahead.

"Be nice," Beestar ordered in a hush voice and padded forward, keeping her head high as they neared the Island and met up with the RiverClan warriors, recognizing Mistystar, Reedwhisker, Willowshine, Shadestream, who she hadn't seen in awhile, Stormheart, Misteyes, Podlight, and Mintfur, all of them glaring at the ShadowClan warriors. "Please, cross the log first," Beestar mewed to Mistystar in a kind voice.

The RiverClan leader grinned and jumped onto the log, the rest of her warriors following and some murmuring comments like, "Yeah, kittypets wait in line." Wintersky resisted the urge to claw their ears off and instead waited until it was their turn to cross.

When she jumped onto the log, Twigstreak in front of her and Cometmoon behind her, she knew ThunderClan was already there but WindClan was missing. Her pelt heated up in unease. What had happened to the WindClan warriors?

On the other side of the log, the truce held and the moon was shining. The cats in the clearing, however, were sending glares at each other besides the ThunderClan cats who were the only ones roaming around with ease, mewing to their friends from other Clans.

Beestar joined the leaders and they began to whisper quietly, Puddleheart walked over to the medicine cats who seemed puzzled, Sleekfeather joined Ivypool and Reedwhisker under the Great Oak, Junipernose and Moonshine disappeared into the flood of cats, Twigstreak padded over to a ThunderClan warrior she recognized as Breezewhisker, and the only two cats left beside her was Spikefur and Cometmoon, Spikefur slowly joining some elders Wintersky didn't recognize.

"Don't worry, Wintersky. You can sit by me," Spikefur purred quietly and led her over to some ThunderClan and RiverClan cats. Her heart skipped a beat as she gazed at Stormheart and Shadesteam from RiverClan and Cherryfall, Dovewing, and Berrynose from ThunderClan. They seemed friendly.

Cherryfall was mewing, "Oh and the weather, it is beautiful!" Her eyes flickered to Spikefur and Wintersky, smiling warmly at them.

Stormheart nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, I missed the taste of fresh-kill being shoved down my throat!" He flicked his tail at Shadestream who laughed quietly at this.

"The Gathering will begin now!" Bramblestar yowled, the leaders taking their spots on the Great Oak besides Onestar, who was nowhere to be found.

Murmurs of disapproval rippled through the Clans and they seemed to be uncomfortable with starting the Gathering without WindClan.

"Wait!" a voice yowled and all eyes turned to Kestrelflight who led in the WindClan warriors, Windflower, Crowfeather, Emberfoot, Larkwing, and Molefur. They still looked weak with hunger. "WindClan is here!" the medicine cat yowled, padding to the Great Oak and slowly climbing up it, huffing as he reached the WindClan branch. More murmurs.

Mistystar looked at the other leaders in shock, but nodded and rose to give her report. "With the river unfrozen and prey running heavily once more, RiverClan is thriving! We have two new warriors: Stormheart and Misteyes!" A cheer run out, mostly from the RiverClan warriors

Next, Bramblestar stood up, his pelt well-groomed and muscles rippling. "ThunderClan has also been enjoying the fresh-kill that has come with the warmer weather and the bright sun," he mewed. So the other Clans noticed the darkness too, Wintersky thought briefly. "Honeyblossom is expecting Alderpelt's kits and we have a new apprentice: Whitepaw!" This cheer was much louder for the fluffy ball of fur.

Kestrelflight stood after a nod from Beestar. "I regret to announce that Onestar has moved onto StarClan and Harespring will be taking his place! Tomorrow night I will travel with him to the Moonpool so he can receive his nine lives and name," he purred happily and there were some yowls of approvement in the Clans. Wintersky felt uneasy once more and Beestar's eyes widened. "Rabbits have been running more heavily now and the sickness has faded away from the WindClan warriors. We are healthy and strong once more!"

Beestar stood, her eyes clouded with distress. Would they believe her? "Featherpaw, Puddleheart's apprentice, has moved onto StarClan and we miss her dearly…" Her head bowed for a moment. "But, we have three new warriors: Moonshine, Twigstreak, and Wintersky!" It was loud throughout the Clans at this announcement, some yowling with approval and a few cats booed, Wintersky ignored them and raised her head high. "Our three queens, Echobreeze, Flowerstem, and Lightheart have given birth to beautiful kits in the past few moons and ShadowClan is also thriving." She hesitated for a heartbeat. "And lastly, I know you're all wondering about where Tawnypelt has gone and why Sleekfeather has taken her place… Tawnypelt was caught conspiring with cats from other Clans and I had no choice but to exile her. Sleekfeather has taken her place. In order to defend himself, Stonefang had to kill Larkfall..." Her eyes flickered to Bramblestar. "I am sorry."

There were gasps of shock throughout the Clans and the leaders and Kestrelflight was staring at Beestar.

"What cats?" Mistystar growled.

The ShadowClan leader spoke loud over the cats, "Harespring, Reedwhisker, and Larkfall."

"How dare you make such an absurd accusation!" Kestrelflight growled and looked down at Harespring and Reedwhisker who were frozen with the truth.

Mistystar rose to her paws and yowled and instantly the clearing fell silent. "You may think it is crazy for Beestar to make this accusation, but look," her tail pointed to the moon. "It is clear. StarClan agrees with her." The RiverClan leader's eyes narrowed as she sided with ShadowClan. "Therefore, Reedwhisker, I exile you. Do not come into RiverClan territory again!"

The RiverClan deputy stared at his mother, unable to move.

Kestrelflight looked surprised and then nodded in agreement. "Very well. When I return to camp Harespring will be exiled and I will search for signs from StarClan for the next WindClan leader." He jumped down from the tree and the other leaders followed and crowded off the Island.

ShadowClan slowly followed after them but no one said a word as they followed Beestar off the Island, in shock that the other cats believed them.

Back in the warriors den, Wintersky couldn't sleep. She was terrified of Tawnypelt, with her flashing eyes and her sharp claws. Was she lurking in the shadows, waiting for Wintersky to miss step and then to snatch her into her jaws like a piece of prey? She shivered in fear.

Something touched her shoulder and she sat up to see Stonefang's tail had moved into her nest, but every warrior in the den was sound asleep, beside Pinenose who was snoring loudly.

Finally giving up, Wintersky slipped into the clearing where Birchwing was guarding, barely being able to make out his beige pelt she silently crossed the clearing towards the medicine den, nodding hello to the warrior before slipping inside. Instantly, she could tell something was wrong when she heard Puddleheart shuffling around the den.

"Are they okay?" Wintersky blurted out as she rounded the corner, coming across Puddleheart leaning over Kinkfur's limp body. Her heart sunk in her chest. "Is she…?"

Puddleheart didn't even looked at her, but he did nod. "If Feathersong were here…" His voice faltered and he turned to look at her now. "Did you need something?"

She shook her head, gazing at the warrior's body. "N-No I don't think so." She paused, remembering the black cat with tattered ears and yellow eyes. "Did you ever receive a prophecy from a cat with tattered ears and yellow eyes, Puddleheart? Maybe they were a black cat?"

His eyes sparked in surprise. "Yellowfang came to you?"

 _Yellowfang?_ The name seemed right for the cat. She remembered that name too, an old ShadowClan medicine cat that left when Brokenstar took over. She moved to ThunderClan and lived there. " _Night and snow will combine to destroy all of your kind._ " She remembered the prophecy well.

The medicine cat shuffled his paws. "I think Tawnypelt was involved with the prophecy, along with the other cats she was meeting with…" he admitted. "And I think the illness was punishment."

Now, this made sense. Wintersky hadn't tried to put the prophecy together yet, she hadn't even done any brainstorming. Puddleheart had a point though, as soon as Tawnypelt left the snow stopped coming and it started to get warmer and brighter. "That's good logic," Wintersky mumbled and then flicked her tail at Kinkfur. "You should wait until morning to bring her out into the clearing."

A brief pang of sadness struck Wintersky. The old she-cat told some really good stories and she was pretty good with kits. Silently, she dipped her head and left the den, seeing dawn was coming. Maybe she could get on the dawn patrol.

Tigerheart entered the clearing, stretching and Slateleaf and Grassheart slipped out after him. She padded over to them.

"Can I come with?" she asked casually, pushing away her sleepiness.

They all nodded in agreement and set off towards ThunderClan border, which was the closest border so the patrol would be easier than Wintersky would have liked. It felt good to be in the warm pines, the snow melting. The kits, for the first time, would be able to see the forest without snow covering it. Plus the flowers and herbs would be growing and prey would be easy to find. Her heart warmed at the thought.

"I heard Beestar was doing Ravenkit and Dovekit's ceremony today," Slateleaf mewed to Grassheart. "There is no doubt Dovekit is going to Mudstorm and I suspect Ravenkit will be given to Twigstreak. I know for a fact Moonshine wants Yellowkit. They bonded instantly." His tail flicked as they neared the border and Tigerheart with marking it with sleepiness in his eyes.

Grassheart smiled warmly. "Ravenkit will grow up big and strong, a loyal warrior. Twigstreak is a little small, don't you think?" she asked calmly, marking a bush as Wintersky's father marked a rock, he hadn't even looked at her.

Slateleaf seemed a little insulted at this. "Twigstreak is a brilliant warrior, he deserves Ravenkit as an apprentice," he retorted, finishing marking the bush.

"Wintersky is a brilliant warrior as well," Grassheart mewed and Wintersky looked up at the cats in surprise. Slateleaf was glaring at Grassheart. "Wintersky is a skilled fighter, loyal, and brave…" She was gazing at Wintersky with an approving smile.

Her father's tail lashed in anger. "So Twigstreak isn't loyal or brave or skilled?" he growled and his narrow eyes turned on Wintersky. "Why is she so special? All she's done is messed up!" Wintersky felt her eyes tear up. "She let Feathersong die, she always got herself into trouble, she never listened."

She felt herself freeze, hearing his words. "I didn't let Feathersong die," she growled, glaring at her father. "StarClan was calling for her, Slateleaf and if you can't understand that then… Then you aren't my father," she growled, her eyes glaring and her anger rising.

Slateleaf gazed at her for a heartbeat and everything was frozen around her. "You're right, Wintersky," he mewed quietly, his eyes clouded and her heart beat quickened. "I'm not your father. At least not anymore." He turned away from her and padded away silently.

Wintersky gazed after him, her eyes wide and her jaws open with shock. Everything came crashing down on her at once: grief, pain, loss, sadness, everything she had been feeling with her father and mother's neglect, as well as her littermates. She had lost Strikefang, Kinkfur, Feathersong… All she had left was this one shred of hope Slateleaf and Cloudsong would come back to her. She felt sick in her stomach.

"You should go back to camp," Grassheart mewed softly in her ear, snapping Wintersky out of her thoughts. "I will talk with him." Her green eyes were full of sadness for her.

She looked away. "Yeah," she mewed back lamely but couldn't think of anything else to say. At a fast pace Wintersky darted away, pushing away tears and trying to get rid of the aching feeling in her stomach. Slateleaf had disowned her, but she still had Stonefang. Hopefully.

Her paws led her straight back to camp where she hoped Stonefang would be. As soon as she spotted his familiar gray pelt her excitement sparked but then she noticed Lionfur mewing something to him. Her heart instantly sunk in her chest and she clawed at the ground in anger.

"Gather around the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Beestar yowled and Dawnpelt, Shadowclaw, and Strikefang sat outside the medicine den with Puddleheart beside them, Sleekfeather led in a patrol with prey in their jaws consisting of Yarrowfur, Mudstorm, and Moonshine, all of them looking excited and Slateleaf entered with Grassheart and Tigerheart.

Beestar mewed loudly, "It's time to do a very important ceremony. Dovekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Your mentor will be Mudstorm. I hope Mudstorm will pass down all he knows on to you." Mudstorm padded up when Beestar summoned him with her tail. Mudstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and hardworking. You will be the mentor of Dovepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

They touched noses and stood off to the side, Ravenkit bouncing in excitement.

"Ravenkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Wintersky. I hope Wintersky will pass down all she knows on to you." Wintersky's eyes widened in shock but she padded up when Beestar summoned her with her tail. "Wintersky, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from myself and Strikefang, and you have shown yourself to be very skilled and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," she ended loudly and nodded at Wintersky with a smile on her face.

She touched noses to her new apprentice and he whispered to her quietly, "I will try my hardest to become the best warrior ever!"

"Dovepaw! Ravenpaw! Dovepaw! Ravenpaw!" the Clan cheered.

When she pulled back she could see the excitement and honesty in his gaze. He looked honored to have Wintersky as his mentor and she felt honored to have such a strong and large apprentice. He was bigger than Dovepaw.

"First we are going to explore the territory," she mewed, seeing Mudstorm was leaving the camp with Dovepaw already. "We should try to catch up with Mudstorm and Dovepaw." She rushed forward just as Mudstorm slipped out of camp and she followed, bumping into Dovepaw. "Sorry!" she squeaked but Dovepaw just looked amused. "We should explore the territory together," she suggested to Mudstorm.

Mudstorm nodded in agreement. "Good idea." Then he turned away and Wintersky padded beside him, hearing the apprentices rushing after them. "Tell us what you know about the other Clans."

Dovepaw mewed happily, "WindClan is fast like rabbits, ThunderClan climbs trees like squirrels, RiverClan-"

Ravenpaw cut her off, "RiverClan swim like fish and ShadowClan hides in the shadows like rats!" His eyes gleamed at the thought. "ShadowClan is the best!"

She smiled at her apprentice's enthusiasm. "Do you know the qualities of the Clans?"

The two apprentices looked at each other and Dovepaw replied slowly, "ShadowClan are wily and proud!" She jumped up in the air and batted at a branch on one of the pine trees. "WindClan is swift and loyal."

"Yeah and ThunderClan is fierce and brave and RiverClan is clever and strong." Ravenpaw looked at Wintersky with eyes shining. "And of course we can't forget StarClan, our wise ancestors!" he chirped in and his light eyes glowed with excitement.

"Very good!" Mudstorm mewed as they stopped at the ThunderClan border. "This is the ThunderClan border." He pointed with his tail to the currently empty twoleg path. "This is a twoleg path, you must be careful not to be seen by them, we have lost many cats to them." His eyes glinted and then we continued walking.

Wintersky added in, "Up ahead is the greenleaf twolegplace." She shivered as she remembered Tawnypelt. "In greenleaf twolegs sleep there with pelted dens and they usually leave food for us for leaf-bare." She hadn't even seen a twoleg but she wasn't going to tell Ravenpaw or Dovepaw that. It was completely empty in the clearing of the greenleaf twolegplace and the snow had melted from it. Twolegs would be coming soon.

"Next to the RiverClan border and then off back to camp," Mudstorm mewed, leading them at a fast pace to the RiverClan border.

Wintersky could feel herself growing tired as they neared it and she knew the two smaller cats must be exhausted but they carried on with excitement and attacked plants as they went.

"This RiverClan border" Mudstorm mewed, stopping right in front of it and the apprentices smelled around. "This is the way we get to the Gathering."

The apprentices shot up and Dovepaw hissed, "A RiverClan patrol is coming!" Her fur bristled and Ravenpaw glared at the warriors as the padded up to the border.

Heronwing was in the lead with Mallownose, Icewing, and Curlfeather. They didn't looked concerned.

"Greetings Wintersky, Mudstorm," Heronwing mewed, nodding at the apprentices. "How is ShadowClan?"

She smiled back at him. "All is well. And RiverClan? Has Mistystar picked a new deputy?" she asked coolly, trying to figure out who had been chosen.

He smiled at her. "Why yes, she has. She chose me," Heronwing purred with amusement in his voice. "And everything is well. The river is unfrozen and prey is running." He watched his patrol mark the border with the apprentices eyeing them wearily.

"Meet my apprentice Ravenpaw and Mudstorm's apprentice Dovepaw," she introduced them and they just nodded shortly at the new RiverClan deputy. "Have you heard anything from WindClan?"

Curlfeather stepped forward. "Yes, actually. Crowfeather, Crowstar now, was chosen as leader and he picked Emberfoot as his deputy. Wise choices." The senior warrior's blue eyes flashed with amusement.

Suddenly, Wintersky noticed Mudstorm hadn't said a word and she nudged him. He was gazing at Curlfeather intently but the she-cat was avoiding his gaze. Her pelt prickled in suspicion and she noticed how much bigger Curlfeather was then the warriors standing at the border. Her eyes widened.

"We should get going," she mewed suddenly, pushing Mudstorm away from the border and the apprentices followed after them. "You two go ahead, try to find your way back to camp but don't go too far ahead," she warned and watched them scramble off.

Mudstorm was staring straight ahead, looking distracted.

Her eyes were wide. "Do you know what would happen if Beestar found out you and Curlfeather were expecting kits?"

Apparently, he was distracted with his thoughts because when she spoke he jumped. "Wh-What? How do you know?" He looked shocked that she figured it out.

"She was fatter than any of us and you looked like a starving cat drooling over a piece of prey!" She flicked her tail at his nose in anger. "Are you rat-brained?"

He looked down as they followed the scent of their apprentices. "It was accident! We only saw each other a few times! She told me a few moons ago. She should be due any day I don't know why she's pretending to be a warrior like that." He looked disappointed but suddenly he brightened up. "She's going to give me one of the kits."

Wintersky rolled her eyes. "Don't do anything rat-brained, Mudstorm," she warned and rushed forward to enter camp where Dovepaw and Ravenpaw were already excitedly talking to the kits who were listening to their story about outside camp intently. "Dovepaw! Ravenpaw! Get something to eat and get some rest, tomorrow we'll be hunting training!" she called to them and they ran off to the fresh-kill pile and Mudstorm had already disappeared.

Lionfur was lounging beside Stonefang who was enjoying a shrew. Their eyes met and without thinking she stomped over to them. Lionfur opened an eye.

"Oh look it's Wintersky," she mewed in a sort of mocking voice. "What do you want?" she snapped at her.

She looked down at Lionfur in anger. "I need to speak with Stonefang. You should leave," she threatened and let her claws slide out. Lionfur said nothing as she padded away and Wintersky turned to Stonefang, glaring. "What are you doing?"

The warrior looked surprised at her outburst. "I'm eating. What do you mean?" He flinched at her fury.

"With Lionfur!" she growled at him, lashing her tail.

He blinked a few times and then finally he understood. "She's my friend," he told her, looking puzzled. "What's the problem?"

Wintersky bared her teeth and noticed Junipernose and Shadowclaw watching them in amusement. "Follow me," she ordered and led him out of camp and around the corner, facing him with the same fury. "I thought we had something, especially when you killed Larkfall trying to defend me!" she spat at him.

Now, Stonefang understood. "W-We do, Wintersky! It's just… I lost my sister…"

Her anger rose. "And I lost my one and only friend! Slateleaf disowned me!" Her tail lashed at his stupidity. "Cats die, Stonefang. Don't use it as an excuse to not want to be with me." She turned around to leave but felt something clamp down on her tail.

Stonefang was holding onto her tail with his teeth tightly. "Stop!" he mewed muffledly. "I want to be your mate, Wintersky."

She felt relief flood her. "Good. Because I want to be yours." He let go of her tail and she licked his cheek and heard him purr. Satisfaction flooded her as she realized Lionfur wouldn't get to glare at her when she came to talk to Stonefang. He was hers, officially.

They walked back into camp together, pelts brushing and she caught Lionfur's amber eyes. She looked furious and turned away, murmuring something to Birchwing who glanced over at them and snickered. She didn't care though. She had won the handsome gray tom at her side.

Beestar exited her den and Wintersky caught her eye. Worry was in her gaze and Wintersky felt her pelt prickled in unease. Something was wrong.

The leader padded past her and to the entrance and Wintersky watched her go. _What's going on with Beestar?_ she thought silently. _More prophecies?_ She secretly hoped not. She had dealt enough with StarClan. Why couldn't ShadowClan just be peaceful for a while?


	14. Chapter 11: Beestar

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _The sun was sinking when pawsteps_ interrupted her thoughts. Mudstorm and Twigstreak entered camp, both carrying a brown bundle of fur. One was hanging limply and the other was mewing loudly. Everyone's eyes flickered to them in surprise and Puddleheart instantly rushed over to them.

"What is this?" Beestar asked, rising from her sunning spot under the hazel branch and padding to the kits. "Where did you find them?"

Mudstorm looked at Wintersky. "They're mine. The mother wishes to remain a secret," he mumbled through the limp kit's fur. "This one didn't make it. This one, is Oakkit." He nodded to the one Twigstreak held.

It had been a half-moon since she learned Curlfeather, a RiverClan cat, was going to have Mudstorm's kits and a half-moon since her sister, Moonshine, moved to the nursery expecting Clumsystep's kits. ShadowClan was thriving and within a quarter moon Yellowkit and Creamkit would be apprenticed.

"Flowerstem!" Beestar called, staring at the dead kit. "Can you nurse another until Moonshine's kits come?" she asked, turning to the yellow she-cat.

The queen nodded, smiling warmly and taking the small tom from Twigstreak. "Of course," she purred softly and padded to the nursery with Oakkit dangling in her jaws and Mudstorm slowly trailed after.

She hoped the little kit would survive through the night and her eyes flickered to Echobreeze who was sitting at the edge of the clearing, her face grim. She knew but no one else seemed to noticed, they were all trying to peer into the nursery while Sleekfeather sat in the middle of the clearing, obviously annoyed.

"Leave the kit alone!" Beestar snapped at the warriors and they instantly spread out away from the nursery, eyeing each other. Beestar seemed annoyed and she sat next to her deputy.

Wintersky gazed at the leader. Something was definitely bugging her. She wasn't low on lives or anything, she knew that for a fact. They had plenty of kits and prey was running well. Puddleheart had a full storage… Puddleheart! She frowned for the poor she-cat. She was worried about her brother's health. He had grown silent since Feathersong died and his muzzle was tinged gray. He didn't have another apprentice yet. What would ShadowClan do without a medicine cat?

Stonefang was now standing next to her, his eyes glowing. "I've been thinking about kits lately, actually…"

Fear struck her. She hadn't even thought about having kits yet! She was far too busy training Ravenpaw. Stonefang looked excited though but she definitely did not want to think about kits right now but she smiled and nodded at her mate anyways.

"W-What about them?" she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

He brightened up. "Having them, mouse-brain!" he purred and nudged her. "Don't you want kits?"

She nodded, knowing it was her duty as a she-cat to actually have kits. "Of course I want them. Just, maybe not until Ravenpaw is a warrior…" This wasn't entirely true. She really didn't want them at all. Kitting seemed painful and she-cats had died from it. Plus at least eight moons away from warrior duties did not seem like fun. Her fear rose in her chest.

Stonefang was still smiling. "Of course." He licked her cheek and then padded over to the night patrol that was waiting at the entrance for him, flashing a smile to Wintersky as they exited.

Wearily, Wintersky padded to her nest and laid down, wrapping her tail tightly around herself and listening as the other warriors entered and settled down. She let sleep overcome her.

"Puddleheart! Puddleheart!" a panicked voice and a yowl of pain echoed through the dark clearing and the cats sleeping around her were sitting up in confusion, slowly exciting the den.

Wintersky sighed and heaved to her paws, following after them into the cold night air to see Puddleheart rushing across the clearing to the nursery with herbs in his jaws. It was a half moon early for Moonshine's kits to come!

She swallowed her panic down and gazed at the nursery. Moonshine had only been in the nursery for one and a half moons now as had Oakkit and now he sat at the edge of the clearing with Yellowkit, Creamkit, Rainkit, Amberkit, and Sunkit. He was very small compared to them but he was way younger, too. Mudstorm was gazing at him proudly.

"I hope she'll be okay," Ravenpaw whispered, now beside her with his light eyes full of worry. "Moonshine is a little young, no?"

The apprentice was smart for his age. "Well, yes, but she will be okay," Wintersky promised but felt her fear growing. She wasn't sure it was true if her sister would be okay.

Ravenpaw was staring at the nursery intently and he didn't look convinced. The Clan was wide awake now, pacing in the clearing with worry and mumbling amongst themselves.

Time passed by and now dawn was here and Sleekfeather led Mudstorm and Dovepaw out of the camp but the rest of us were waiting in the clearing for Puddleheart and Moonshine. The yowling stopped now.

Puddleheart emerged from the nursery, blood on his pelt but he didn't look like anyone had died. "Moonshine had a she-cat and a tom, Whisperkit and Springkit," he purred and then padded to his den without another word while the kits darted into the nursery squealing happily.

Her excitement faded when she realized Moonshine probably wouldn't let her see the kits willingly. She'd have to sneak in while Moonshine was out. Clumsystep was slipping inside along with Stonefang but Ravenpaw was still by Wintersky's side.

"Told you she'd be okay," Wintersky purred to Ravenpaw who looked at her with wide eyes. "Let's go hunting before the sunhigh patrol," she mewed, considering they hadn't even seen if he could catch anything yet with the things he'd learned.

They padded out of camp silently and she padded towards the twoleg nest. No one had been there in a while and she could hear Ravenpaw padding after as he sniffed around. She smelled a sparrow.

"Sparrow!" he purred and Wintersky smiled at him. "I think it's over there…" He nodded towards the twoleg clearing and slowly inched forward, seeing the sparrow on the ground with a worm in it's mouth. It had been a while since Wintersky had eaten a sparrow.

Ravenpaw crouched down low and slowly stalked forward, his belly fur brushing the ground, he was downwind, his tail was just above the ground and he was watching out for his surroundings. What he didn't smell was the other cat scent.

"Gotcha!" yowled another cat she instantly recognized as Fang as she lunged forward, missing by a hair and the sparrow took flight but the she-cat who was fat with kits couldn't jump that high. Ravenpaw dashed forward and jumped up in the air, hooking his claw in the bird's wing and slamming it down to the ground, killing it. Then he turned to Fang with angry eyes.

He stepped forward, getting in her face. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" he challenged.

Fang looked surprised at the young cat. "I was actually looking for ShadowClan cats," she admitted weakly and her eyes flickered to Wintersky. Fang obviously remembered her. "I wish to speak to your leader."

Wintersky instantly felt uncomfortable. "Fine. But that's Ravenpaw's sparrow," she growled back and led the queen back through the forest, weaving her way easily between brambles, trees, and bushes while Fang stumbled over things in the unfamiliar territory.

She didn't go to her side to try to help her nor did Ravenpaw who already looked tired from carrying his large sparrow. Wintersky felt bitter about Fang coming near their camp.

Pinenose was leading a patrol out consisting of Cloudsong, Whiteeyes and Cometmoon but when Pinenose saw them she darted back into camp while the others continued on.

When they padded into camp Beestar and Sleekfeather were already waiting for them.

"How may I help you Fang?" the leader asked calmly but she still looked hostile towards the rogue.

Fang cleared her throat, speaking loudly, "Crowfrost is not treating his cats right and since I am in the state I am and I like your organization I wish to join ShadowClan."

Murmurs of disbelief went around the clearing and Beestar mewed, "Very well. For now you will sleep in the nursery until your kits are born, then you will prove yourself." She flicked her tail at Flowerstem. "She will show you around for now." And then she padded away with Sleekfeather whispering in her ear.

Every cat in the Clan was glaring at Fang as Flowerstem showed her into the nursery and Ravenpaw looked surprised.

"I have a feeling Beestar didn't make the right choice," he mumbled to Wintersky and padded away to go put his prey on the fresh-kill pile.

Wintersky couldn't help but agree. Fang was definitely not welcome here and everyone knew it.


	15. Chapter 12: Learning

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 _The large camp was busy with_ activity as cats padded in and out with prey in their jaws and sometimes with different scents on their pelts. The sun was high in the sky and Springkit, Creamkit, Yellowkit, Rainkit, Amberkit, Sunkit, and Oakkit were in front of her, chasing after a moss ball that Fang had thrown. She was fitting in well with the Clan and her kits were due at any time. There were already so many kits and queens in the nursery, it was like suffocating.

Her eyes flickered to the medicine cat's den, however, where Puddleheart was sitting outside sorting herbs quietly, some cats that passed by him mewing hello but he never looked up or said anything back. She padded over to him quietly, crouching down in front of him and his herbs.

"Hello,Whisperkit," he mewed, glancing up at her but he didn't stop sorting his herbs.

Whisperkit looked at him with amusement and back down at the herbs, poking the nearest one that smelled delicious and was leafy.

Puddleheart smiled at her. "That's catmint." He put some more catmint on top of that one. "Best for treating greencough and whitecough," he told her and then sat upright, he looked down at her suspiciously. "Hey Wintersky?"

The white she-cat who Whisperkit knew as her mother's sister. Moonshine told them not to go near her, that something was wrong with her. She tilted her head at Wintersky who padded over to them, gazing down at Whisperkit with a smile.

"What is it, Puddleheart?" Her voice was sweet like honey and her light blue eyes were shining. Was she happy to be called over by the old medicine cat?

He was still looking at Whisperkit. "Has any cat ever heard Whisperkit talk?" he asked casually.

This puzzled Whisperkit. She hadn't ever talked before but wasn't that normal? Did all kits just talk as soon as they wanted to? She wasn't sure. All her denmates were talking, even Springkit. Did she even know how? Fear struck her now.

Wintersky responded, looking as confused as Whisperkit felt, "I-I don't think so. Why? Is something wrong?" Now her light blue eyes held worry as she gazed at Whisperkit. But this wasn't just about her well-being, it was about something else.

"That's what I thought. She's been born for almost a moon now. No kit has taken this long to speak." He closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. "I believe Whisperkit is mute."

The shock in Wintersky's gaze was clear and she could tell Wintersky was very worried for her. She wasn't sure why.

Beestar, a white she-cat with black ears, padding over, glancing at the two cats. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at Whisperkit.

Wintersky spoke up, "Puddleheart believes Whisperkit is mute." Her paws shuffled and Beestar looked alarmed.

Their leader turned to her. "Can you talk? Do you need some water? Does your throat hurt?" Beestar asked slowly and she looked terrified too.

She opened her jaws to respond but no sound came out. This puzzled Whisperkit. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she talk? She knew how to talk, or at least she thought she did. Her throat wasn't dry nor did it hurt. Words just weren't forming, so she shrugged.

Before anyone could say anything, Moonshine and Clumsystep padded over, their eyes glaring at Wintersky. "What are you doing?" Moonshine snapped, but not necessarily to Wintersky. "What's going on?"

"We believe Whisperkit is mute," Puddleheart mewed before anyone could say anything. "She hasn't spoken and we have to be prepared." His eyes darted to Beestar for help.

Moonshine instantly looked at Whisperkit in horror, her eyes wide as if she couldn't believe it. She was practically frozen in place, as if this was too much for her to handle and Clumsystep was looking at Puddleheart in anger.

Her father got nose to nose with the medicine cat. "How dare you? It can take time for her to speak!" he snapped angrily. His tail lashed and he turned to Beestar. "And how dare you let your medicine cat make accusations like that?"

Beestar looked appalled. "Excuse me?" She rose to her paws, looking way bigger and scarier than Clumsystep now. "My medicine cat knows what he's talking about. If you doubt his wisdom, than maybe you doubt the herbs he gives you too, hm?" She seemed angry but Whisperkit was confused by this.

Clumsystep flinched. "No!" he mewed a little too quickly and gained his composure back. "No. I trust Puddleheart." He looked at his mate with sad eyes. "And if he says Whisperkit is mute, then she is mute." He dipped his head and turned away from them, padding to the entrance.

The gray warrior, her mother, looked after Clumsystep. "I'll go after him," she mewed softly and darted after her mate without another word and not even looking at Whisperkit.

Whisperkit felt the happiness she had when she exited the nursery, fall. Her wide eyes gazed from cat to cat, all of them looking at her with the same pity in their eyes, all except Wintersky who gave her a smile and a nod.

"I have to do Yellowkit and Creamkit's apprentice ceremony," Beestar mumbled and padded to the hazel branch where she called a meeting. "Yellowkit, Creamkit you are ready to be apprenticed!" she yowled and the two kits stepped forward, looking up at her wide wide excited eyes. "Twigstreak, you will be the mentor to Yellowpaw, I hope you pass down all you know to her. Lightheart, you will be the mentor to Creampaw, I hope you pass down all you know to him." She waved her tail as they touched noses.

"Yellowpaw! Creampaw!" the Clan cheered and Whisperkit waved her tail in excitement for her denmates but they paid no notice as their mentors led them out of camp.

A tail was on her shoulder now and she turned her head to see Puddleheart standing beside her, his eyes full of sadness for her. "I hope you realize you have no choice but to become a medicine cat," he mewed to her softly.

Whisperkit tilted her head at him. She wanted to speak, to tell him healing and helping cats interested her more than hurting them but she couldn't for some reason so she just nodded at him in agreement, giving him a smile.

"Ah, so you want to become a medicine cat?" He seemed amused at this, as if he didn't believe it. "I'm happy to hear. I've been in need of an apprentice." Puddleheart flicked his tail at his herbs. "I have to get back to them but I will see you later." He walked away without another word.

She watched him go and turned away, watching the cats around the clearing as the sun sank in the sky. Wintersky and Ravenpaw were waiting at the entrance and Junipernose rushed to meet them, Spikefur rushed after them as they left.

For some reason Whisperkit felt a pang of sadness. Would she ever know how her voice sounded or how it felt to talk? How would she teach her apprentice the different herbs? How could she be a Clan cat? Her fear rose as did her sadness as she tried to use her voice again, but like before, there was no sound.

"Whisperkit!" Amberkit stood in front of her now, looking excited. "Come with me, we found something awesome!" She turned away and led Whisperkit across the clearing to the side of the nursery where she could hear the other kits scuffling around and squealing in delight. Amberkit slipped behind the nursery and she followed.

Suddenly, Amberkit slid under the nursery into a small hole and hesitantly, Whisperkit followed underneath, seeing that some light was drifting in and the other kits were tussling. It was a rather large space, all the kits fit down here easily and there was still room leftover.

Her jaws gaped wide since she couldn't speak and the kits barely noticed her presence as they played.

Sunkit stepped forward. "I am Sunstar, leader of SunClan! This is my deputy Raindrops!" He nodded at Rainkit who stepped forward beside him, both of them looking amused.

"And of course our amazing medicine cat Whispersong!" Rainkit mewed, looking at Whisperkit with a soft gaze. He understood her, even if it wasn't directly. "Springleap, take Ambereyes and Oakfur out on a border patrol!" he ordered and shook his head slowly as Springkit led the two kits outside the nursery. We could hear them giggle.

Sunkit was looking at Whisperkit with dismay. "How is she going to be our medicine cat? When she get an apprentice she can't even tell it the herbs," she spat, eyes narrowed. "She can't even be a warrior. She should just live in the elder's den."

The word had spread fast about Whisperkit but she kept her head high, glaring at the she-kit with her green eyes. She wouldn't let Sunkit get to her.

Rainkit faced Sunkit, looking angry for Whisperkit. "That's your medicine cat, don't speak to her that way!"

He cut himself off when Springkit tumbled back in with the other kits. "Flowerstem wants us in the clearing," he told them and then led the way out, the rest of them following after.

"Oh my StarClan!" Flowerstem gasped, looking at them. "You are covered in dirt and you are filthy!" She was shaking her head and began licking the kit's pelts furiously, ignoring their groaning.

"What happened here?" Moonshine asked, staring at the kits with wide eyes. "They look like they just came out of an underground tunnel!" She padded to Springkit and licked his black pelt gently, gazing at him with soft eyes. She didn't even look at Whisperkit.

But she licked her own pelt clean silently, watching the other kits being nudged into the nursery. But no one came back for her. She felt a stab of dismay in her stomach but she didn't move until her pelt was clean and the moon was out.

The clearing was dark and she walked over to Puddleheart's den, peeking inside to see the old medicine cat was looking over the sick cats, Shadowclaw, Strikefang, and Dawnpelt. They looked better now and all their eyes turned to her.

"Why hello, Whisperkit!" Dawnpelt purred, beckoning her inside with her tail and she slowly entered. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery?"

Whisperkit shrugged at the warrior and looked at Puddleheart who was gazing at her with a smirk. "Why don't you sleep in here tonight?" He pointed with his tail to an empty nest and she walked to it sniffing and then hopping inside.

It smelled like another ShadowClan warrior, but it was a scent she didn't recognize. She shrugged and laid down in the nest, curling up into a tight ball and closing her eyes.

Puddleheart's quiet movements and soft whispers let her drift to sleep after a few heartbeats.

"And this is coltsfoot. It helps well with sore or cracked pads, which apprentice's mostly get," Puddleheart told her with a smile as he put away the yellow flower that reminded her of dandelion. She made a mental note to not mess those two up considering dandelion healed bee strings, which ShadowClan cats rarely received according to Puddleheart.

It had been about two moons since the Clans discovered she was mute and Fang had had her kits, two she-kits named Hollykit and Nightkit. She had decided to stay and Beestar gave her the name of Fangclaw. It suited her.

Dawnpelt had suddenly gotten worse and Puddleheart had expressed his worry for her life to Whisperkit while both Tigerheart and Spikefur talked to Beestar about becoming elders. They weren't that old but they both had slowed down a lot as well as Pinenose.

Puddleheart decided it was a good idea to start early with her knowing the herbs. "And this is goldenrod. Very good for healing wounds." He showed her a tall plant with yellow flowers on it and he set it aside.

 _Catmint is good to treat cough, cobwebs is the stop bleeding, dock was good for scratches, horsetail helped infections, juniper berries soothed bellyaches and gave strength…_ There were so many herbs for her to know, how was she supposed to remember them? Or even teach her own apprentice them? Her head spun and she shook away the thoughts.

"Okay, so the real test. Junipernose was complaining about his aching joints. What should we give him?" Puddleheart asked, breaking her thoughts.

Whisperkit opened her jaws, ready to talk but still no sound came out. She had forgotten. Carefully, she padded forward to the holes in the ground that stored their herbs and she sniffed them, remembering daisy leaves helped with aching joints. She remembered the smell and pulled it out, looking down proudly at the leaves.

The medicine cat nodded proudly. "Very good! Bring that to Junipernose right away." He turned away.

She looked at him for a heartbeat, puzzled. Would Junipernose eat them if a kit brought them to him? She wasn't sure but she shrugged and padded out of the den, walking to where the warrior was sitting in some sunshine.

Carefully, she set the herb down in front of him and nodded but he just stared at her. She nudged the herbs closer to him and he glared at her.

"I'm not eating that! It's not like you know what it is!" he growled down at her.

Her irritation rose but she heard a voice behind her that relaxed her, "That's daisy leaves. It'll help you with your joints." Wintersky padded up beside Whisperkit. "I was always hanging around the medicine den as a kit. Feathersong-" She cut herself off, looking at the ground.

Junipernose instantly looked hurt but he stayed silent and ate the leaves.

But Whisperkit was curious. No one had actually told her what happened to Feathersong, Puddleheart's old medicine cat apprentice. There were some talk about her but when Whisperkit padded up to listen they instantly stopped talking, especially if Junipernose, Clumsystep, or Stonefang was around. She knew they were related though.

No one said anything, even when Whisperkit padded away and she heard pawsteps following her. She turned her head to see Wintersky.

"They'll learn to trust you," she mewed softly when Whisperkit turned around to face her. "Don't worry I've been exactly where you are. ShadowClan cats rely on strength, not weaknesses. So when you show one, they don't like it," she explained shortly.

However, there was nothing physically or mentally wrong with Wintersky, Whisperkit knew that. She wanted to comfort the warrior with words but all she could do was place her gray tail on Wintersky's shoulder and looked into her light blue eyes with kindness.

The warrior smiled and pricked her ears as her name was being called and she waved her tail to Whisperkit and padded away, over to Mudstorm, Dovepaw, and Ravenpaw who were waiting for her at the entrance of camp.

Whisperkit wanted to go with them but knew she had at least three more moons before she could. Plus she was going to become a medicine cat, she would be mostly finding and sorting herbs. And deciphering secret messages from StarClan! Her excitement bubbled up and she jumped all the way back to Puddleheart's den.

He was giving Dawnpelt some of the feverfew and watermint remedy his apprentice, Feathersong, had found out about so many moons ago. She stepped forward and opened her jaws, ready to ask about Feathersong but no sound came out. Then she remembered.

"Did Junipernose eat it?" Puddleheart asked as Dawnpelt settled back down. "Good. Come here, I want you to learn how to sort the good herbs from the bad ones," he told her, moving to their stores.

She padded over and then caught his gaze, nodding to Feathersong's old nest and hoping he'd get the message.

Puddleheart definitely got the message. "You want to know about Feathersong?" he asked, now avoiding Whisperkit's gaze as he pulled out dock and shoved the dried up, shriveled leaves away and putting the green leaves back inside the store. "She was always happy and positive and never had a doubt about me not being able to heal the sick cats." He shook his head as he pulled out daisy leaves now. "Wintersky was her best and only friend and when they ran into each other in the forest after hearing a cat was in trouble… Feathersong was convinced that Crowfrost wouldn't attack her. But it wasn't Crowfrost."

Whisperkit felt a jolt in her stomach. Feathersong was murdered? _No one told me that!_ she thought angrily and looked up at Puddleheart, catching his gaze again. She mouthed ' _I'm sorry_ ' to him very slowly.

He seemed to understand because he gave a weak smile. "Don't be sorry. She shouldn't have been sticking her nose in warrior business." He turned away from Whisperkit, clearly upset with the conversation. "Just… get those herbs sorted." And he whisked away into the back part of the den.

She felt a pang of sadness for the old cat, knowing it must be hard for him to lose his friend, and apprentice. But Whisperkit would be his new apprentice, and she wouldn't let him down!


	16. Chapter 13: New Prophecies

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

" _Cats of ShadowClan, as you know,_ I will not be around forever. So it's time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown wisdom and intelligence. Your next medicine cat will be Whisperpaw."

Beestar rose her voice over the Clan to be heard, "Whisperpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to medicine cat?"

The apprentice nodded her head firmly, being as she couldn't speak.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Puddleheart mewed to her.

"The good wishes of all ShadowClan will go with you," Beestar finished the ceremony and Puddleheart and Whisperpaw touched noses before exiting the camp after Springpaw

"Springpaw! Whisperpaw!" the Clan cheered.

It had been three moons. Dawnpelt passed away, Junipernose was in the elder's den, and ShadowClan had ten apprentices. Springpaw was assigned to Birchwing, Rainpaw was assigned to Yarrowfur, Sunpaw was assigned to Sleekfeather, Amberpaw was assigned to Spikefur, and Oakpaw was assigned to Slateleaf. But soon Ravenpaw and Dovepaw would be warriors followed a moon later by Creampaw and Yellowpaw. They still have Fangclaw's kits to apprentice. Plus it was nice to have so many apprentices to do all the different things.

No one had really spoken to the former rogue and when they did it was to tell her to move or that they would watch her kits. Hollykit and Nightkit fit in with the other kits, and even now that they're apprentices. They don't seem to be treated different.

But poor Whisperpaw, she was being treated just like Wintersky. A sharp pang in her stomach made her flinch. It wasn't fair to that poor cat. It wasn't even fair to treat her that way, either. Whisperpaw was mute, that was it.

Ravenpaw padded up to Wintersky. He was about her size now and still growing. He was becoming an amazing warrior. "What are we doing today?" he asked, looking around.

The apprentice's den must be crowded. "Let's go collect moss. You're good at that," she teased, remembering last time he accidentally cut his paw open and had to limp all the way back to camp because Wintersky was laughing too hard to help him.

Just as she turned towards the entrance a loud yowl above them made her look up to see cats surrounding the top of camp, their eyes dark. At first she thought it was a trick, that the cats weren't really there but Ravenpaw was gazing at them too.

"ShadowClan cats!" Crowfrost's familiar voice startled her. "We are here to take back this camp. Attack!" he yowled and then cats jumped over the thorns they had placed and dived into battle. Wintersky met Indigo with force, bringing him down to the ground and making sure Ravenpaw was okay as he took down an unfamiliar tortoiseshell cat.

"Kill or be killed!" a familiar voice screeched, but it wasn't a ShadowClan cat voice and the rogue cats around us yowled battle calls as they sliced through our fur and skin and drew blood.

She took a chunk out of Indigo's shoulder but he batted at her stomach and claws pierced her belly fur. She hopped off and he jumped to his paws, lashing out at her muzzle but he missed and Wintersky raced forward, raking her claws down his side and he let out a yowl of pain.

"Wintersky!" Ravenpaw's yowl startled her and she whipped around to see him covered in blood, his ear oozing and he was limping but his tail pointed to Whisperpaw who was trapped at the edge of the clearing, her eyes wide in fear as the old WindClan deputy, Harespring leaned over her. "Help her!" her apprentice ordered and then tackled Indigo.

Without hesitation Wintersky pelted across the clearing, remembering how Stormcloud slit open Feathersong's throat and her panic rose as she sunk her teeth into Harespring's tail and yanked back with all her strength. She heard a snapping noise and Harespring let out a screech, turning around to face her with hatred. He must've convinced Crowfrost and his cats to attack.

"Run, Whisperpaw!" Wintersky yowled and watched the little gray medicine apprentice scramble away and Harespring took her heartbeat of distraction to dart forward and claws pierced her nose. She felt the blood and growled at him, lunging forward and hooking her claw into his leg, tripping him onto his face and holding him down. She had lost all of her goodwill.

Now she was a vicious rogue just like Harespring as she bit down onto his ear and tore some of it. Blood instantly came from it and splattered onto Wintersky's face. He struggled but she held him down.

Very quietly, Wintersky growled into his ear, "Don't you ever come near here again!" She dug her claws farther into his back and he let out a grunt. She let him up and he raced out of camp.

Her eyes gazed around the camp. Every cat here was bleeding heavily. Pinenose had scratches down her side going to her stomach and she was limping but she faced Cosmo with fury, Tigerheart look truly defeated as he faced a ginger tabby tom, and Cloudsong had scratches on her muzzle on some of her ear was torn off as well as there was a gash in her neck, but she still fought a dark ginger she-cat. Before Wintersky could rush to help a cat tackled her to the ground and held her down, his eyes glinting amber.

It was a large dark brown tabby tom. He was way bigger than any cat she'd ever seen and she was terrified as he dug his claws into her to hold her down. She began using her back paws, claws sheathed, to bat his stomach but he didn't seem phased as he bared his sharp, white teeth at her. Panic began to settle in.

Before the tabby tom could sink his teeth into her throat, Lightheart slammed herself into him and the tom released her, falling to the ground and Lightheart pounced on him. She was like a kit compared to him but that didn't stop her from raking her claws down his side. She was bleeding from her own side and something looked wrong with her tail but she flashed Wintersky a smile.

Wintersky struggled to her paws and slashed at his shoulder, fur coming off of him and they raced around him, landing neat and well aimed attack while he stumbled about.

Finally, he let out a growl of frustration and threw his giant paw right into Lightheart's body. She let out a huff as she flew across the clearing and hit the apprentice's den, falling to the floor with a sick thud. Her eyes widened and she turned back to the tom, but he was gone.

Ravenpaw, Amberpaw, and Creampaw were fighting him, claws and teeth blazing. They were hard to even pinpoint as they ran around the tom who seemed to be lost. He turned and fled out of camp and a light-colored she-cat followed after him.

A yowl of victory echoed the camp but Wintersky slowly walked over to Lightheart. She wasn't moving. Wintersky sniffed her fur and a familiar scent hit her: death.

Whisperpaw was instantly by her side and panic was in her bright green eyes. She laid out her herbs and began to apply cobwebs to her bleeding wounds.

"No, Whisperpaw," Wintersky mewed softly and she gazed up at her. "StarClan is calling." The 'paw backed away a few steps, gazing at the limp she-cat.

A whimper made Wintersky turn around. Beestar, Dovepaw, and Ravenpaw were all standing behind them and Ravenpaw inched forward, smelling his mother.

"It's okay, mom," he whispered. "You can wake up now. They're gone." Ravenpaw was nudging the she-cat with his nose.

 _Poor Ravenpaw_ , Wintersky thought, feeling a pang of sadness. She turned around, leaving Lightheart's family to grieve and caught Puddleheart leaning over Cloudsong. She froze midstep, watching her mother for a few heartbeats and realizing she wasn't moving. At all.

Her panic rose when she got closer. "Is she okay?" Wintersky asked Puddleheart, still feeling weary.

Puddleheart looked at her with sad eyes. "A lot of cats are dying, Wintersky… I'm sorry." He turned away and padded to Tigerheart who was laying on the ground, rasping for breath. And noticed a lot of cats in the clearing were in the state Tigerheart was in or they were in the state Wintersky was in. There was no inbetween.

Strikefang was lying on the edge of the clearing with Whisperpaw now at his side. He didn't look like he was going to make it. Terror rose in her throat as she looked around. They may have chased away the rogues, but they lost the battle.

She watched as Junipernose, Pinenose, Grassheart, and Birchwing took Tigerheart, Cloudsong, and Lightheart's limp bodies away. Strikefang was in the medicine den, apparently he wasn't getting better and he couldn't even stand. Puddleheart was at his side pretty much all day and night while Whisperpaw took care of the other cats who needed something but no one besides Strikefang was in critical condition.

Shadowclaw was no longer sick and he was back on warrior duties, already leading Spikefur and Amberpaw out of camp for a border patrol. Yarrowfur, Rainpaw, Slateleaf, and Oakpaw left camp for a hunting patrol. Wintersky knew Ravenpaw needed to keep up his training so she searched the clearing, spotting Twigstreak sitting by himself in the sun.

Sighing, she padded over with a smile. "Yellowpaw could use some more work with her partner fighting. Ravenpaw does as well. We should train together," she suggested.

Her brother gazed up at her for a few heartbeats and rose to his paws. "Very well. Yellowpaw!" he called as the yellow she-cat was padding across the clearing. She rushed over without a second thought. "We're going to be partner training with Wintersky and Ravenpaw. Get to the training clearing," he ordered.

Yellowpaw quivered, dipping her head and then she darted away. Ravenpaw padded up to them, nodding hello to Twigstreak.

"We're going to be training in the clearing. Let's go," Wintersky purred and followed Yellowpaw's scent trail out of camp.

It went all the way around the camp to the back where the training clearing was sitting in all it's glory, pine needles covering the floor and sun shining down through the gap in the pines above us.

"Yellowpaw!" Twigstreak snapped and the she-cat jumped down from the nearest tree, looking at her mentor with bright eyes. "Get to the middle of the clearing, you to Ravenpaw."

They both moved to the middle of the clearing, back-to-back like they had practiced before, although never with each other.

Twigstreak continued shouting commands at them and Wintersky felt a little uncomfortable. "Duck! Roll together, Ravenpaw's left!" he was ordering.

Both the apprentice were struggling to keep up with his commands and Yellowpaw rolled to her left, realizing what she had down she shrunk down, looking at Twigstreak in fear but not saying anything.

"Do you realize what just happened? Both of you are dead now!" He looked furious and suddenly, Wintersky realized that he had just lost a mother, sure it was their mother but Wintersky barely felt a loss. He, however, was close to Cloudsong. "Do it again! Ravenpaw's left, Yellowpaw!"

They jumped right back into it, ducking, lashing, and rolling over and over.

Wintersky stood beside Twigstreak. "Is this about Cloudsong?" she mumbled in his ear.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes full of fury. "What do you have to say about Cloudsong? She never loved you!" he snapped, not quietly. She knew both apprentices heard. "You don't understand what this feels like!"

She felt herself go cold and her claws dug into the ground in anger. "I lost Feathersong!" she growled, trying to keep her cool. "I lost Kinkfur and Rowanclaw! Our father disowned me! I have nothing left, Twigstreak! This loss to you is nothing compared to my life!" she spat and resisted the urge to claw his ears off. "You all treated me like something was wrong with me but there was nothing! And now you're doing the same thing to Whisperpaw!"

The brown warrior was staring at Wintersky, his eyes wide. Finally, he mewed, "Good thing Slateleaf disowned you. You are not my sister." He turned around and flicked his tail for Yellowpaw to follow and disappeared through the bushes.

Yellowpaw gave them a sorry look and darted after her mentor while Ravenpaw slowly padded over to Wintersky.

"I am sorry," he murmured and then slipped out of the clearing without another word.

Wintersky watched as another cat padded into the clearing. A black cat. With tattered ears. And a gleam of yellow in the cat's soulless black eyes.

"You have done very well, Wintersky," the cat mewed in it's familiar hiss of a voice. Something about if comforted her. "Your prophecy is completed." The black cat turned away from Wintersky.

Her pelt prickled. "Yellowfang?" The name stopped the cat and the cat turned it's head to look at her. "You're Yellowfang, aren't you?"

The cat, Yellowfang, nodded and suddenly the black came off her and instead there was a small, dark gray she-cat with a flattened face, orange eyes, and ragged fur. "I am Yellowfang, yes. The prophecy I have given you is over. The snow and darkness and the sickness, the StarClan cats call it waterfew, it was sent by us. We were just trying to rid the Clans of the evil cats." Yellowfang shook her head. "If I had known I would've just told you," she mewed honestly. "Instead waterfew took so many lives." She sighed heavily.

Wintersky tilted her head. "StarClan sent it to rid of Tawnypelt, Larkfall, Harespring, and Reedwhisker?" Her head spun with questions. "And because we exiled them, the sickness went away?"

The old medicine cat shook her head. "I didn't say it would go away, Wintersky." There was sadness in her eyes. "There is a new prophecy," she mewed suddenly, eyes flashing. " _When a cat speaks, a Clan will flee_." Yellowfang began to crumble away.

"Wait! Do you know what that means? What Clan? What cat?" she asked, practically pleading.

Yellowfang shook her head. "I do not know." And then vanished completely and Wintersky was back in the empty training clearing.

Her head shook as she thought about the prophecy. _What's the point of prophecies if they don't even know!?_ she thought angrily and stomped back to camp.


	17. Chapter 14: Loss Of a Warrior

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 _The feverfew was tangy in Whisperpaw's_ mouth as she padded across the clearing and into the medicine den. Strikefang was having terrible headaches as well as bellyaches but they had run out of feverfew so she fetched some more. As soon as she entered the den Puddleheart jumped to his paws and snatched the feverfew out of her jaws and fed some to Strikefang, then put the rest in storage.

The den was a mess: herbs, moss, and prey were scattered everywhere. They were so busy rushing in and out of the den, they hadn't even noticed the mess. Only one of the three nests for sick cats was taken and Strikefang laid in it. The moss in his nest probably hadn't been changed in moons, as well as the other nests.

She waved her tail at Puddleheart her glanced at her as she mouthed ' _Junipernose_ '. She was very good at mouthing things and Puddleheart understanding her, as well as the other cats who cared to stop and watch. Junipernose was having terrible bellyaches during the nights, they weren't sure why.

"Of course! Junipernose!" Puddleheart shook his head and pulled out juniper berries from their stores and padded out, calling out after him, "Watch Strikefang!" And then he was gone.

Strikefang gazed at Whisperpaw in amusement. "Could I have a poppy seed to sleep, Whisperpaw?" he asked, shifting around but he looked weak, his eyes drooping and his head barely lifted off the edge of the nest.

Whisperpaw nodding, poking a poppy seed with her claw and setting it in front of Strikefang who ate it and set his head back down.

"I heard Beestar wants to raid the greenleaf twolegplace," he mewed, parting his jaws in a yawn. "I wish I could come."

She was startled. How come know one had told her? Strikefang never moved from his nest, and he knew before she did. But all she did was nod in agreement and mouthed ' _rats_ '. Rats also scavenged for food at the greenleaf twolegplace and Whisperpaw knew she should get out the wild garlic and burdock root for the attack and make sure they had a good store. She turned away from the warrior.

When she turned away he mewed, "Yeah, rats." There was a snort of amusement. "The prey is running fine though. I think it's to test Ravenpaw and Dovepaw's fighting skills." She could hear him moving around in his nest as she pulled out the dark-leaved burdock root and the strong smelling wild garlic. They had plenty of each. "They are surely ready to be warriors this moon. Wintersky is a good-" He was cut off by a yawn. "Good mentor..." he finished and she could tell by his snoring he was asleep.

"Oh good he's sleeping," Puddleheart mewed and padded over to her. "He told you about the greenleaf twolegplace raid?" She nodded at him. "Good. We're going and it's at sundown." He brought out the cobwebs and tormentil and took out an ivy leaf, wrapping up the herbs. "We have to get there before they do. Come on." He flicked his tail and sent a worried glance to Strikefang before exiting, Whisperpaw right behind him.

They had Wintersky and Ravenpaw escorting them to the greenleaf twolegplace and Whisperpaw was relieved to learn this as they padded through the pines at a brisk pace. The patrols would be leaving shortly.

"Sleekfeather is leading one and Beestar is leading the other. Creampaw, Yellowpaw, Dovepaw, and Ravenpaw are the only apprentices coming since they're the only 'paws skilled enough," Wintersky was mewing to Puddleheart. "They won't be big patrols either, we don't want the twolegs to notice us."

Her mentor was nodding in agreement was they neared the clearing, just outside of the clearing they began to set up their herbs. "Keep an eye on Stonefang, Wintersky," Puddleheart mewed. "He was having problems with his shoulder last time I knew."

The white she-cat nodded and led Ravenpaw away to where they would meet Sleekfeather, the patrol they were apart of. Whisperpaw watched the sun go down and the moon come up, hearing the warriors in the trees but not seeing them. The goal was to raid but for the rats to not hear us.

She was crouched down low, listening with her ears pricked. Since she didn't have a voice, her hearing was very good and she could hear Creampaw whisper something to Dovepaw and then a leaf crunch and someone hushed the cat who stepped on it. Then rustling as they raided.

 _Please StarClan, let nobody get hurt_ , Whisperpaw pleaded silently and peaked over the bush she was behind, seeing Beestar leading Twigstreak and Yellowpaw past a pelted-den while Wintersky and Stonefang were sniffing at what seemed like a trap. Something was caught in it, looked like a rat.

Suddenly, a yowl echoed the clearing and Whisperpaw turned her head to see Sunpaw had tripped on a stick and was jumping around on three paws, her back leg up in the air. It was bleeding.

Then eyes lit up around the clearing and Whisperpaw could see the little rat bodies as they raced forward, jumping on our warriors and they fought back, hard.

Beestar disappeared under a lot of them and Sleekfeather pushed one off her, rushing to Beestar's aid. Stonefang and Wintersky fought back to back as did Ravenpaw and Yellowpaw. The rest of the cats were on their own and Whisperpaw felt her panic rising. There was more rats than accepted. There would be a lot of wounds.

Whisperpaw couldn't watch anymore and dropped down to a crouch, flattening herself to the ground and watching Puddleheart fix up Sunpaw's paw with cobwebs.

"Retreat!" Sleekfeather screeched and Creampaw and Pinenose darted past Puddleheart, Sunpaw and Whisperpaw. Sunpaw limped after them.

"Gather the herbs!" Puddleheart hissed, shoving them back into the ivy leaf and Whisperpaw copied him, hearing the squealing of the rats. She picked up her leaf and darted after her Clanmates, hearing Puddleheart rushing after.

When they bursted into camp, the warriors were laying around, panting heavily besides Beestar whose body was spasming in the middle of camp. No one needed to say anything, Beestar was losing a life.

After they patched up all the cats they could, Puddleheart led Beestar back to her den when she was done losing her life and put her to sleep. Whisperpaw was putting away the herbs they didn't use after seeing Strikefang was still asleep. But something felt off. The den was quiet.

She slowly padded to Strikefang and nudged him with her nose, but he didn't move. She shook him with her paw, but still nothing. Her heartbeat quickened as she gazed at the warriors pelt, seeing it wasn't moving. Meaning he wasn't taking breaths.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Puddleheart mewed as he entered the den and he froze when he saw Strikefang and Whisperpaw. "What happened?" he asked, sounding very demanding. "Is he okay?" He rushed over to the cream-furred tom and noticed his pelt wasn't moving. "No!" he yowled. "No!" He buried his nose deep into the warriors cold fur and closed his eyes tightly.

Whisperpaw watched, wanting to comfort her mentor but she couldn't speak. She couldn't tell him she was sorry or that it would be okay. Shock pulsed her. _Would it be okay?_ She didn't know why the thought popped in her head. It wouldn't be okay. They had to alert the Clan of Strikefang's passing. Beestar flashed into her head. _How would she handle the news?_

"Puddleheart? I heard yelling, is everything alright?" Sleekfeather slipped into the den, her blue eyes wide with curiosity and she froze when she saw Strikefang, her brother, his body lying limply. She tensed up as she gazed at him. Almost numb with agony.

Whisperpaw felt a pang of grief for the deputy. Sleekfeather's mother died, Junipernose was in the elder's den, now Strikefang was dead. She hadn't really known any of them but she did know that Beestar was an apprentice with them.

The medicine cat was wrapping Strikefang in lavender and Sleekfeather help carry him out to the clearing. Whisperpaw watched in silence, of course. Her heart was heavy with grief for her Clan. Beestar had lost a life and Strikefang was dead.

His kits would grow up without a father. This made her want to throw up, her stomach churned and she swallowed heavily, gazing across the clearing to where Yellowpaw and Creampaw sat, their head den and Echobreeze was sitting next to them, tears in her eyes. Beestar wasn't in the clearing.

"Gather beneath the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Beestar's loud echoed startled Whisperpaw out of sleep and she sat up, shaking out her fur in confusion. She definitely overslept. Why had Puddleheart let her oversleep?

She looked around the den but he wasn't inside so she rushed out and bumped into Rainpaw who huffed at her. She ignored him and looked around wildly, relaxing when she saw him talking to Pinenose.

"Ravenpaw, Dovepaw, step forward!" Beestar mewed and they did. She looked a lot better. "Ravenpaw, you have shone yourself to be compassionate and loyal, and you have earned your warrior name. From now on you will be known as Ravenclaw. Dovepaw," she turned to the other apprentice, "you have shown yourself to be energetic and determined, and you are also ready for your warrior name. From now on you will be known as Dovesong! We welcome you as full warriors of ShadowClan." She dipped her head to the new warriors. "In honor of StarClan they will sit vigil tonight."

The Clan cheered, "Ravenclaw! Dovesong!"

When the Clan started to break off back to their duties, Beestar mewed, "Wait, I have another announcement." Everyone turned back to her and Whisperpaw could feel something was wrong. "Pinenose, come forth." The old she-cat stepped forward, her eyes glinting in sadness. "Pinenose, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Beestar asked.

There was shocked throughout the clearing. "It is," Pinenose replied firmly.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest," Beestar finished and jumped down from the hazel branch, dipping her head to Pinenose and then Junipernose took her to the elder's den while the two newest warriors took place in the middle of camp.

"Pinenose! Pinenose!" the Clan called and then instantly swarmed to Sleekfeather to be put on patrol.

Whisperpaw could never see herself retiring from her duties, not ever. She loved what she did far too much for it to ever have crossed her mind. Her eyes flickered to the handsome black warrior now known as Ravenclaw in the middle of camp. He would definitely attract a mate. _But who?_ She looked around camp and spotted Wintersky. _No, she has Stonefang and he respects her far too much._ Her eyes flickered to Lionfur who was at the side of camp, her amber eyes glowing and glaring right at Wintersky. _Perhaps. She's pretty enough._ She nodded, content with herself finding a possible mate for the black tom. She'd have to watch for signs.

"Whisperpaw?" She jumped and turned around to see Puddleheart padding over to her. "I need you to look for herbs on the ThunderClan border. And hurry." He flicked his tail and padded away.

She gazed after him, thinking about trying to ask him what was wrong but instead she padded away through the entrance of camp and into the pine forest, smiling at the warmth. Wintersky told her that the last leaf-bare they had didn't go away for many moons, so she should enjoy the warmth while it lasted. Greenleaf was definitely here.

The walk to ThunderClan border was short and she sniffed around, picking up a strong scent of fennel, which they were running out of due to Junipernose having pain in his hips and once Sleekfeather.

Excitement sparked in her stomach and she followed the scent along the thunderpath, flinching when the occasional monster zoomed by. Suddenly, the scent stopped and she looked around, spotting in across the thunderpath on ThunderClan side of the border. Her heart raced.

 _We need it. It's for Junipernose. Jayfeather won't mind…_ Still not fully convinced she pelted across the thunderpath and jumped onto ThunderClan territory, barely dodging a monster. She shook out her fur and her fear and snatched up the fennel.

"What in StarClan's name do you think you're doing?" snapped an angry voice behind her and she whipped around to see a tom she had never seen before. He was gray-and-white with amber eyes but he didn't really seem angry.

She swallowed and opened her jaws to reply, but once again, no sound. Her pelt prickled. She didn't know what to say or how to defend herself. ' _Herbs_ ' she mouthed to him, hoping he'd understand.

The warrior look at her, puzzled. "Herbs?" She nodded. "Yeah, you're right. ThunderClan herbs," he spat and stepped forward, looming over her. "Speak!" he hissed.

Her whole body told her to flee but she mouthed ' _I can't_ ' instead. He seemed to understand this because his amber eyes darkened.

"Are you mute?" he asked and she nodded. This seemed to lighten him up. "Ah, you are a medicine cat apprentice. Puddleheart's new apprentice." He mumbled something else to himself but it was too quiet for her to hear. "Well, get off our territory."

Whisperpaw stared at him a bit longer, trying to see if he was kidding and he stared right back. She backed away, fennel still in her jaws but he didn't seem to notice. ' _Name?_ ' she mouthed to him.

He hesitated but smiled. "Dewnose. Nice to meet you, Whisperpaw," he mewed softly and then disappeared into the bushes without another word.

A feeling inside her made her uncomfortable, but making a new friend cause a smile on her face as she padded across the thunderpath and back home with the fennel in her jaws.


	18. Chapter 15: Tempers Lead To Trouble

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 _A gray tail flicked in her_ face and she sneezed, shaking out her fur as the sun beat down on her back. For a heartbeat, she let herself believe it was Stonefang's tail but Shadowclaw quickly turned around and murmured a reply as he led the way through the forest, listening to Springpaw and Birchwing meow, scaring away all the prey nearby. They had been hunting all morning since Sleekfeather told them not to come back until their jaws were full enough to feed the Clan, even though prey was plentiful. But Springpaw wouldn't shut his trap.

"Talk again and I will take your tongue," Wintersky finally snapped, wishing this would be over. Birchwing had no sense of discipline, which is why Echobreeze wouldn't shut her trap either. But then again, Birchwing was her father's brother and he was obnoxious too. And Sleekfeather was Birchwing's mentor. Which made no sense, Sleekfeather was a kind, wise, gentle, silent she-cat. Her pelt prickled.

Springpaw let out a snicker. "Oh please, you aren't going to do anything!" he spat, with a hint of challenge in his voice. "You can't lay a paw on me!"

Finally, Wintersky couldn't take it. "I can't?" she hissed and whipped around, cuffing him across the ears so hard he stumbled a few steps and then Wintersky hooked her claw into his leg and tripped him, feeling happy with herself. "Talk back to a warrior again and your punishment will be worse," she growled and whipped around, stalking off and hearing Springpaw whine something to Birchwing who just laughed. He wasn't upset with her.

"Oh Wintersky." The familiar warm voice lit her up and she instantly pressed her muzzle against Stonefang's. "You trained Ravenclaw very well. He is probably the best hunter in ShadowClan!"

Wintersky burned with pride a his praise. It had barely been a moon since Ravenclaw's ceremony and they had already had the Gathering and Whisperpaw went to her medicine cat meeting and was welcomed by everyone with warmth, even Jayfeather who Feathersong always talked about being a bit cold. Kestrelflight was becoming old, Whisperpaw had told her. He would move onto StarClan soon but Windflower was strong and healthy and she knew many herbs. Willowshine was sweet and nice and didn't stop smiling. Jayfeather had said Honeyblossom just gave birth to a tom and a she-cat and the she-cat, named Gingerkit, was already taking interest in herbs. But it was be at least five more moons until she was apprenticed.

"Thank you. I agree as well." She held her tongue, gazing into her mate's eyes but she couldn't hold back. "I am, however, worried about Springpaw's training. He never stops talking and he scares away the prey. I haven't seen him catch anything in the last moon," she admitted, lashing her tail in anger. Wintersky knew she had a temper.

Stonefang was nodding in agreement. "I'll speak with Birchwing about discipline," he promised and licked her cheek but a loud battle cry made them pull apart.

They both knew what was happening as they darted off towards the twoleg nest where the yowls were getting louder. It didn't necessarily sound like fighting, more like bickering.

"Get off ShadowClan territory!" That was Sunpaw.

"We'll rip you to shreds!" That one was Amberpaw.

"Don't make us use our claws, kittypet!" And Oakpaw.

They bursted into the clearing and all three apprentices turned to them, instantly looking guilty. In front of them stood Cosmo, a light-colored she-cat she remembered from the battle but didn't know her name, and an unfamiliar brown she-cat. They looked amused.

Cosmo dipped her head to Wintersky. "We're sorry to be intruding, we're just passing through to the other part of the rogue territory. We probably should have waited for a patrol," she admitting, glancing at the others. "Call off your army of kits," she sneered.

Sunpaw growled at Cosmo, "I'll make you eat those words, coward!" Her tail lashed.

"Where are your mentors?" Stonefang asked suddenly, glaring at the three 'paws in anger.

All of them glanced at each other. "Slateleaf, Spikefur, and Sleekfeather don't know we've left camp," Amberpaw confessed, shuffling her paws uncomfortably.

Wintersky was in shock. How had their mentors not noticed they weren't at camp? It was very immature of them. When she had left camp no one was worried about the apprentices, no one had even seen them. "Get back to camp," she ordered and watched the three cats shuffled out of the clearing. She turned to the rogue cats. "Get out of our territory."

The brown she-cat bared her teeth. "You can't tell us what to do!" she growled at Wintersky and her claws slid out. She looked barely old enough to be out of camp.

"Get out of our territory, now," Wintersky hissed and Cosmo nudged the other two cats out of the clearing and they left the clearing. She whipped around and stalked out of the clearing, hearing Stonefang rushing out after her.

"How could you not know that they weren't in camp?" Wintersky asked, lashing her tail in anger. Beestar, Sleekfeather, Slateleaf, and Spikefur were gathered up in the leader's den. Wintersky had told Beestar what happened. The apprentices were waiting outside.

Beestar looked furious as well. "Yes, tell me. How did my own deputy not know where her apprentice was?" she growled, glaring at Sleekfeather. "It feels terrible that I have to shame my own deputy."

Sleekfeather flinched. "I am sorry, Beestar. I told the apprentices to clean out the elder's den and they went to collect bedding…" she trailed off, looking at the leader with wide eyes. "I-I thought they were just outside camp…"

The other two warriors remained silent as Beestar gazed at Sleekfeather. "Everyone out, I have to talk to my deputy," she mewed and we all shuffled out quietly and quickly.

Wintersky looked at the three 'paws who were waiting patiently in the clearing. _What was Beestar going to do to Sleekfeather?_ Fear rippled through her but she pushed it off. Beestar was reasonable.

The clearing felt awkward to her and everyone was looking at her. She knew they knew that she told Beestar. She was only doing her duty to her Clan, there was nothing wrong with what she did.

But her Clanmates didn't look like they felt the same way. Lionfur, Flowerstem, and Grassheart were all glaring at her and the 'paws mentors were as well. The rest of her Clanmates ignored her completely beside Whisperpaw who padded right up to her, green eyes shining.

"Hello," Wintersky mumbled and the medicine cat apprentice dipped her head respectfully. "Where are you off to?"

Whisperpaw looked eager and excited but when Wintersky asked, her eyes widened. She shook her head and mouthed ' _Looking for herbs_ '. She had gotten very good at mouthing things to others. She went slow enough to where it was easy to read. ' _ThunderClan border_ ' she mouthed to her and Whisperpaw's eyes shone. She'd get her full name soon.

"Could I go with you?" Wintersky asked, eager to get out of camp and stretched her legs. All of the judging eyes that were pointing at her had already gotten on her nerves. Now they all had another reason to hate her.

The apprentice instantly shook her head furiously. ' _Alone_ ' she mouthed and whipped around, bounding out of camp without another word. She had literally told Wintersky no and ran away. What was going on with her?

Something touched her shoulder and she whipped around to see Stonefang gazing at her with concern. "I think Beestar is going to force Sleekfeather to retire. I think Sleekfeather is so old she forgot to tell anyone where she sent the apprentices…" He let out a slow sigh.

Wintersky's eyes widened. _Retire?_ Her pelt prickled. She had done that, she had made Sleekfeather retire from the deputy spot. But Beestar didn't trust anyone else in the camp enough to make them deputy. She gazed around the clearing. There was Grassheart but she was rather old, too. Yarrowfur as well but they were related, it would seem like she was picking him for that reason. She couldn't decide who it could be when a yowl interrupted her thoughts.

"Sleekfeather," Beestar was mewing, getting right to the ceremony, "is it your true wish to retire and join the elders?"

The deputy gazed around the clearing and suddenly, she nodded. "It is, Beestar."

Beestar seemed content. "I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest and peace for all your many moons of service." The leader watched Sleekfeather touch noses to her new denmates and spoke up loudly, "Sleekfeather and I discussed who should be the new deputy and we've come to a mutual agreement. I say these words before StarClan that Lionfur will be ShadowClan's new deputy, and she will continue Sunpaw's apprenticeship."

Wintersky froze, her eyes looking to the yellow she-cat who stood tall. "I will serve my Clan with honor and loyalty, Beestar," she promised and touched her nose to Sunpaw who looked excited to have Lionfur has a mentor.

"Lionfur! Lionfur!" the Clan called but Wintersky couldn't join in.

Fear clawed at her pelt. _Lionfur? Why, Beestar? She hates me for taking Stonefang away from her,_ she thought silently and met Lionfur's amber gaze. She was popular with all the Clans and very hard-working, but Wintersky couldn't help but have a bad feeling about Lionfur.


	19. Chapter 16: Kit-warriors

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 _Puddleheart licked Amberpaw's paw thoroughly before_ pulling a large thorn out of her paw. She whimpered and he licked it a few times and dribbled some juice into the wound. Amberpaw flinched and pulled back and Puddleheart let her.

"Give it a good lick and if it continues to hurt, come find myself or Whisperpaw," he ordered and she quickly darted out of the den without a word. "Whisperpaw, can you sort the sorrel and dock I collect this morning?" he asked and exited the den after Amberpaw.

Whisperpaw watched him leave and turned to their stores, sorting out the sorrel and the dock that looked alike. Lionfur had been deputy for a moon and already things had been changing. She was more focused on our fighting skills and new moves that we could use against our enemies, of which she made up. She claimed to see a WindClan patrol on our territory when she was patrolling by herself. Beestar sent her to threaten the WindClan warriors and it ended in a fight. We won but there was still wounds.

Puddleheart had been nonstop looking for herbs for their supply. They were running low on pretty much everything besides herbs that didn't heal wounds. Lionfur was looking for trouble but while around Beestar she was a perfect deputy and highly respected by her Clanmates who all agreed with more battle training.

"Whisperpaw?" a voice mewed behind her and she turned around, seeing Cometmoon was limping and he looked worried. "I wrenched my claw during battle training." He looked very uncomfortable.

She grabbed comfrey root and padded over to Cometmoon and chewed the comfrey root into a poultice and licked it into his wrenched claw. She mouthed to him, ' _Rest_ '.

Cometmoon was gazing at her with wide eyes. "You don't like Lionfur."

Whisperpaw was startled at this. ' _How did you know?_ ' she mouthed, feeling flushed. She hadn't told anyone that she didn't like Lionfur's leadership. ' _Do you like her?_ '.

"No, I don't," he mewed quietly, sitting down and holding the paw with the wrenched claw up in the air. "She is hungry for battle and I do not trust she can lead us…" He met her gaze with concerned brown eyes. "Beestar cannot see it."

Her head nodded in agreement. It was good to know someone else other than her was worried. ' _I'm glad you see it too_ ', she mouthed and then looked at his wrenched claw. ' _No battle training_ '.

The warrior dipped his head. "Of course. But you're going to tell Lionfur." He turned away and exited the den without another word.

Instantly, she felt her pelt prickle with worry. What would Lionfur say? She shook her head, summoned up her courage, and padded out of the den, looking around the clearing and spotting the yellow-furred she-cat.

"How can I help you?" Lionfur mewed in a dark voice when Whisperpaw padded up to her.

' _Cometmoon needs rest_ ', she mouthed carefully to her. She had never really spoken to Lionfur before. ' _No training_ '. She examined Lionfur's face for a reaction.

Lionfur looked alarmed. "Because of the claw? He's fine!" she insisted, now looking furious. "Battle training is far more important!"

Beestar was padding over to them, curiosity all over her face. "What's going on?"

The deputy instantly relaxed when Beestar walked over. "Whisperpaw saws Cometmoon needs rest from battle training," she told the leader through gritted teeth and she smiled. "I couldn't help but agree." Her tail lashed and she turned her angry gaze to Whisperpaw, glaring.

"Ah yes, because of his claw. Let us know when he can go back to training," Beestar mewed cheerfully and then walked away to Hollykit and Nightkit who were playing outside the nursery with a moss ball. They would be apprentices soon, right after Yellowpaw and Creampaw were made warriors.

 _When will I get my full name?_ Whisperpaw thought silently as she whisked away from Lionfur before the deputy could shame her for having Cometmoon rest. Her mind flickered back to herbs. _We need parsley._

Her eyes darted around the clearing for Puddleheart who was now, coincidentally, was walking over to her. ' _Parsley_ ', she mouthed and flicked her tail at the entrance.

Puddleheart nodded in agreement and called to her, "ThunderClan border! Watch out for monsters!" And then he changed direction to head towards the medicine den. "And cobwebs!"

Whisperpaw nodded and felt excitement shoot through her as she rushed out of camp and turned left, heading to the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border with a skip in her step. She had never been so excited to get out of camp. Of course, Puddleheart hadn't taught her any battle moves yet so that would definitely cause excitement. She learned what she knew from the apprentices.

Pines passed by her but she didn't bother to look for herbs, she could do that later. Her heart raced as the border came into view and she sped up, weaving through undergrowth until she was at the edge of the thunderpath, monsters whizzing past her. She flinched every time one went by but she waiting for a ThunderClan patrol with patience.

"Do we have to go so close to the thunderpath? It smells icky!" a familiar voice mewed and Whitepaw, the only ThunderClan apprentice, came into view with Breezewhisker following after.

A cream-colored tom she knew as Berrynose followed after, looking annoyed, and then finally Dewnose slipped in beside them.

"Yes, of course we do!" Dewnose mewed with amusement while Breezewhisker gently cuffed him over the ears. "ShadowClan cats could be anywhere," he exclaimed and then his eyes flickered to where Whisperpaw was hiding. She saw his amusement increase. "You guys go ahead, I'll mark here."

Whisperpaw quivered in excitement, watching the three cats pad away without questions and Dewnose let out a hiss.

He mewed over the sound of the thunderpath to her, "You're clear. Come out!"

She slipped out, her front paws barely on the thunderpath. ' _Good to see you, stranger!_ ' she mouthed to him, smiling warmly and then creeping across the thunderpath until she was in front of him. She licked his ear.

Dewnose was gazing at her with soft eyes. "You too, stranger," he mumbled and his amber eyes shone in instant happiness. "How have you been doing? Especially with Lionfur?"

For a whole moon, ever since they met, Dewnose and Whisperpaw had continued to see each other when Whisperpaw went out to 'look for herbs'. She slipped away from camp by herself at least twice every three days. It was painful to not be with the gray-and-white tomcat. She missed him every second she was gone.

' _Oh it's been awful_ ', she mouthed to him, nudging him softly. She noticed a scratch mark going down his pelt. ' _Is that from us?_ '.

He clenched his jaw when she mentioned the wound. Reluctantly, he shook his head. "Yes, it is…" He flicked his tail and shuffled his paws awkwardly. "I don't blame you for it, of course. Lionfur is not a very good deputy. Beestar needs to see that." He sat down in front of her and flinched as a monster went by. "This will get easy, I promise."

Just for a heartbeat, Whisperpaw wanted to argue with him. About how it was her fault, how she could convince Beestar. But what could she say? The urge faded. ' _I know_ ', she mouthed and sighed. Her sighs didn't sound like sighs to others, as Dewnose informed her. Any noise she made sounded different, like she was very sick. ' _How will it get easy? I'm a medicine cat!_ '. Her tail flicked, but not in anger.

"I know but… It will," he promised and then sighed too. "I should get going. My patrol will come back for me soon." He rose to his paws, nuzzled her and backed away. "I'll see you soon, Whisperpaw." And then he disappeared through the bushes, following in the direction his patrol went.

 _I'll miss you_ , she thought after him and turned away, crossing the thunderpath back into ShadowClan territory and smelling around for parley's scent.

After a while, she found it and snatched it up before racing back to camp, hoping Puddleheart wouldn't ask why it had took so long. She felt her worry rising.

"Whisperpaw!" he purred when she had entered the den with the herb. "Took you long enough. You need to learn to not dilly-dally!" he mewed and took the parsley from her, putting it with the herbs he had laid out on the den floor.

She felt relief flood her. ' _Sorry! I was trying to hunt_ ', she lied and he met her gaze with interest.

Finally, he mewed, "I'll teach you some battle moves tomorrow. Oakpaw can help. He's very eager to help," he mewed and then looked back down to the herbs, mumbling something she didn't catch.

Her heart pounded in excitement. Battle training! She resisted the urge to jump in the air with joy and took a deep breath, nodding firmly and trying to hold back her excitement. There was no way she would miss battle training for a heartbeat. Of course, herbs interested her more than fighting but she was usually stuck in the den all day sorting herbs and cleaning out the den and changing bedding, it was boring. She wanted something new to do! She new every herb pretty much and what they did and where to find them. She was ready for this!

"Now try the belly rake!" Puddleheart ordered, watching from the edge of the clearing in amusement.

Whisperpaw had been beaten every time by Oakpaw. He was more skilled though and she had learned what she knew through watching the apprentices. She'd never once tried a move. She remembered this one too, Creampaw and Stonefang had practiced it before.

She darted forward and, claws sheathed, raked her paw against the soft part of his belly. He flopped down to the ground like he was dying and spasmed, giggling.

Oakpaw was very kind to her, and also made her laugh constantly. He was a very good friend considering he was Mudstorm's son and probably part kittypet, but Whisperpaw didn't care. He was her friend now.

"You'll destroy any cat who challenges you!" Oakpaw purred and jumped to his paws, his amber eyes shining as he gazed at her. "You have pure warrior skills!"

Puddleheart cleared his throat and Oakpaw looked at him, his head falling as he remembered Whisperpaw as a medicine cat, not a warrior apprentice.

Her mentor padded forward. "Oakpaw you should go find Slateleaf," he ordered and his green eyes flickering to Whisperpaw with irritation in his gaze. He did not look happy.

He dipped his head, glanced at Whisperpaw and darted off.

"Whisperpaw…" Puddleheart mewed, putting his tail on her shoulder, "you know you are a medicine cat… And being a medicine cat you cannot have a mates. Or kits." He looked a little uncomfortable.

She looked at him, startled. ' _What?_ ' Her head shook at him, feeling surprised. He couldn't know about Dewnose, plus she didn't want to be his mate. ' _Of course I know that!_ ' She lashed her tail in anger at his comment.

He looked at her for a heartbeat and then he nodded at her, clearing his throat. "Of course, Whisperpaw." He looked away and turned away from her. She could tell he was upset. "I'm going to look for herbs. I'll see you at camp," he mumbled and stumbled out of the clearing.

Whisperpaw watched him go and felt her worry rising. Puddleheart was getting older and she didn't even have her name yet. When would she get her name? Her excitement sparked for a moment but it faded as she remembered she had to get back to camp and check on Junipernose, Pinenose, and Sleekfeather.

Rushing, she raced back to camp and slipped inside silently, glancing around and seeing Lionfur with Nightkit, Hollykit, Sunpaw, and Creampaw. They were practicing battle moves and this surprised her but she pushed it aside. Beestar was sitting outside her den with Grassheart, Birchwing, and Spikefur. They were whispering quietly while Amberpaw and her brother, Springpaw, were cleaning out the elders den. The three elders were sunning themselves beside the den, sharing a bird between each other. She padded over.

"Hello, Whisperpaw," Junipernose mewed, looking at her with warmth in his voice and gaze. "How can we help you?"

' _How are you feeling?_ ' she mouthed slowly for the elders so they could understand. ' _Any aches?_ '

Pinenose purred in amusement. "No, we're alright. Don't worry about us." She was also looking at Whisperpaw, as well as Sleekfeather. They all had the same warmth in their gazes, as if they were amused she was checking on them, they same way they would treat any other apprentice.

At this thought she lit up with happiness. Not one of them looked sorry for her. It felt nice not to be worried about or treated differently because she couldn't speak.

' _Let me know if you need anything_ ' she mouthed and turned away, glancing around. Nightkit was pinned underneath Sunpaw and Lionfur was watching with amusement in her gaze while Creampaw tripped Hollykit and the small kit hit her head on the ground hard.

Panic flared up and she darted over to Hollykit, pushing Creampaw away and sniffing her. ' _You okay?_ ' she mouthed to Hollykit.

The kit stared up at her with confused green eyes. "What?" she mewed at Whipserpaw. "Get off me! I'm training to be a warrior!" She batted at Whisperpaw with a paw and stood up, turning to Lionfur. "Can I try again?"

Lionfur was glaring at Whisperpaw. "Of course Hollykit. Whisperpaw, I need to speak with you," she mewed and padded away while Hollykit jumped at Creampaw with a hiss and they walked a few pawsteps away from the kis and 'paws. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her fury made Whisperpaw flinch. ' _Kits should not be fighting!_ ' Whisperpaw's tail lashed in anger, trying to match Lionfur's anger. ' _I am doing my duty! You are not!_ '

She shook her head quickly. "You rat-brain! You aren't a deputy, you are a medicine cat! You have no say in what I do with this Clan!" Lionfur growled and whipped away from her, padding back over to the fighting cats.

Whisperpaw stared after her with concern. Lionfur is making kit-warriors. _What else could possibly happen with her in charge?_ Her tail flicked with worry. _ShadowClan is falling apart._


	20. Chapter 17: I Have a Place

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 _Rushing water and the sound of_ birds chirping filled her ears as she walked along the RiverClan border with Stonefang, Creampaw, and Dovesong following after her talking about the upcoming Gathering in a quarter moon.

"Wintersky, greetings." Curlfeather was suddenly on the other side of the border, gazing at her with blue eyes.

She dipped her head to Curlfeather, glad Mudstorm wasn't on her patrol. "Hello. Good to see you," she mewed flatly as Stormheart walked up beside her and a silver she-cat she hadn't seen before padded up too. "How is RiverClan?"

Curlfeather smiled lightly. "RiverClan is thriving. This is one of our new apprentices, Silverpaw." She flicked her tail to the silver she-cat who dipped her head to the ShadowClan cats respectfully. "How is ShadowClan?"

Wintersky didn't smile back. ShadowClan, in her opinion, couldn't get worse. Lionfur put Wintersky on every patrol except for the battle training ones, and when there wasn't a patrol Wintersky got to change bedding and search for ticks and eat whatever scraps Lionfur threw at her, which wasn't a lot. She was exhausted, she didn't sleep at all considering she was on the dusk patrol, the moonhigh patrol, and the dawn patrol. Plus she got to watch two kits fight like they were senior warriors. Poor Whisperpaw had so much work to do every day with healing wounds that didn't need to exist.

"We're fine," she snapped at Curlfeather and lashed her tail, not feeling like talking to anyone right now. "Now get away from the border before I make you." Her eyes narrowed.

The RiverClan cats looked surprised at her sudden fury. "You can't speak to us like that," Stormheart mewed, getting into a defensive crouch. He looked insulted and hurt. "You can't make us do anything!"

Stonefang quickly stepped forward, smiling. "Don't mind Wintersky, she has bees in her fur," he told them in amusement and Wintersky flashed her teeth to the cats. "We will get away from here. Quickly!" He pushed Wintersky away and she stumbled a few pawsteps before whipping around and stomping away, hearing the others slowly follow after her.

"What was that?" Stonefang exclaimed, now walking beside her steadily.

She glanced at him with fierceness. "I am tired of being treated like an apprentice and being worked sunrise to sunrise. Lionfur cannot treat me this way!" Her tail lashed in anger. "I am a loyal, hard-working, determined, kind warrior of ShadowClan!" She bursted into camp, her eyes searching the clearing until she spotted the yellow she-cat who was gazing at her with coldness. "You!" she spat and marched right over.

"How may I assist you?" Lionfur asked with amusement in her eyes.

Wintersky bared her teeth and crouched down low, feeling gazes burning into her pelt. "You do not get to treat me like this!" She felt herself getting dizzy but pushed it aside. "Fight me!" she snarled.

Lionfur tilted her head at Wintersky and smiled. She dropped down into a skilled fighting crouch. "Let's fight!" Her eyes shined in excitement.

She was a little surprised but she held her ground. "Very well." She lashed out at Lionfur's shoulder but she dodged it and rolled to the side and Wintersky felt claws pierce her side and blood gush out.

"Stop! Stop Lionfur!" Wintersky watched Stonefang step in between them, shielding Wintersky from her now bloody fur. "You're going to kill her!"

Her vision was getting blurry and she flopped down to the ground, taking in a deep breath as Whisperpaw rushed to her side. She felt like she couldn't breath anymore. She was weak, this was clear. Did Lionfur plan this? Her dizziness overcame her and she blacked out.

"Hello, Wintersky," Puddleheart mewed as Wintersky shifted around in the nest she was in and she gazed around, realizing she was in the medicine den. "How are you feeling?"

She twitched her whiskers, sitting up a little more and feeling a pain in her side. She looked down to see cobwebs coating her side, they were fresh. "I-I feel okay…" She swallowed heavily, feeling her fear rise. "Where is Whisperpaw? How is Lionfur? What about Stonefang?" she asked.

Puddleheart looked at her with gentle eyes. "Whisperpaw is getting more cobwebs. Lionfur is okay, she suffered no injuries and yes, she is still deputy." He looked down at his paws for a brief moment. "Stonefang is okay as well, he's on a hunting patrol. He's asked me to tell him when you woke," he explained and met her gaze again with a small smile. "You've been asleep only for a bit."

"What is it?" Wintersky asked, tilting her head. "Why do you seem so… Hesitant?"

The medicine cat shook his head. "Lionfur told me… That as soon as you wake up to tell you you must get right back on patrol." Puddleheart closed his eyes for a while. "I am sorry I tried to talk her out of it but she threatened me… Wintersky," he mewed with sadness in his voice, "Yarrowfur, Rainpaw, and Echobreeze are waiting to go to the rogue border for a border patrol." He turned away from her quickly.

She nodded and struggled out of her nest, feeling pain in her side increasing as she slowly moved across the den and slipped outside into the clearing where the three cats were waiting for her with sorrow in their eyes.

"Let's go," she whispered, clenching her teeth as she hid her pain. She slowly walked out of camp, hearing the others slowly pad after her and she could hear them whispering quietly, most likely about her. "Pick up the pace," she grunted and sped up her own pace, ready to head back to camp already to rest.

Echobreeze and Yarrowfur rushed to her side and held her up. They walked along until the border came up and Wintersky laid down while Yarrowfur, Echobreeze, and Rainpaw began to mark the border.

"ShadowClan cats?" a voice hissed and Wintersky glanced around curiously. "How interesting…"

Rainpaw backed up, eyes wide with terror. "Y-Yarrowfur," he whispered in fear as the ginger tom stepped forward to were the bushes were rustling and Echobreeze stepped over the border to get a closer look.

"Bad kitty," the voice hissed and then claws lashed out, right for Echobreeze's throat and she went stiff and crumpled onto the ground. The cat in the bushes laughed and then raced away.

"Echobreeze!" Rainpaw gasped, backing away to where Wintersky was. The brown tabby tom looked terrified. "Is the cat gone? Are we okay?" He looked to Wintersky, his blue eyes full of fright.

Wintersky struggled to her paws and padded over to where Yarrowfur was leaning over the limp yellow she-cat. "Get her back to camp," she rasped and watched as they carried the she-cat away from the border and towards camp. Wintersky glanced around and drunk in the scent of the cat before darting after the warriors.

"Who did it?" Mudstorm growled, pacing the clearing while looking at his dead sister. Sunpaw, Rainpaw, and Amberpaw were standing beside their dead sibling's body. "I will kill them!"

Flowerstem had her tail wrapped around Rainpaw as she gazed at her daughter's body. "We don't know who it was," Rainpaw gasped, tears running down his face. "They were hiding in a bush."

Mudstorm turned to his sibling with fierceness. "It was probably Crowfrost!" His tail lashed in anger. "Beestar!" He looked to our leader who was leaning over Echobreeze's body with sadness.

She looked up to the warrior slowly. She seemed very sad recently. "No, Mudstorm. We are not attacking." She shook her head slowly. "Last time they attacked us we lost warriors. I will not let that happen again. We aren't ready…" Her eyes were dull and Wintersky could see she was growing ill.

Lionfur stepped forward. "I will train our warriors harder than ever. We will be ready." She turned to Yellowpaw, Creampaw, Springpaw, Oakpaw, and their mentors then she led them out of camp.

Wintersky watched silently and turned her head to see Whisperpaw watching from the medicine den, her eyes widened and she turned away when Puddleheart padded up to her, looking disappointed. Wintersky glanced to Beestar who was looking down at her paws. She needed help.

She struggled to her paws and padded across the clearing and right into the medicine den, seeing Whisperpaw sorting herbs and Puddleheart laying in one of the nests with his eyes closed, but he didn't seem to be sleeping.

"Puddleheart?" she mewed quietly, crouching down beside his nest. He opened an eye to look at her. "I think you need to talk with Beestar. Something is wrong with her… And you are her brother and medicine cat," she whispered to him with worry in her voice.

The medicine cat was now looking at her and he nodded. "Of course. You want her to do something about Lionfur. You aren't the first." He chuckled and rose to his paws, padding out of the den without another word.

Whisperpaw put her tail on Wintersky's shoulder and mouthed to her, ' _Puddleheart has tried already_ '.

She flattened her ears on her head and closed her eyes tightly. "What are we going to do? Lionfur is destroying everything!" Her tail lashed in anger and she rose to her paws. "We have to do something about Lionfur, Whisperpaw." She shook her head and slipped out of the den, avoiding Whisperpaw's gaze as she glanced around the clearing and limped to the warriors den, slipping inside and laying down in her nest. She tucked her tail under her nose and fell asleep.

Something tickled her nose and she sneezed right out of her doze. She sat up and looked around curiously to see it was a flower that had been crushed by something and decided to wake her. She flicked her tail in anger and looked around calmly.

Wintersky had been sent out on a hunting patrol by herself towards the twoleg place by herself. She had already caught a few mice and decided she had some time to relax. She must've dozed off, but it was the best sleep she'd gotten in what felt like forever.

A quarter moon had passed since her fight with Lionfur and she had healed well. Beestar still did nothing about Lionfur as deputy, telling Puddleheart that she was strengthening the Clan with the continuous battle training of all the cats in the Clan. Tonight was the Gathering and Wintersky wasn't chosen to go but Stonefang was. He was going to inform her of what happened.

She rose to her paws and grabbed her mice by their tails, letting them swing from her jaws as she padded back to camp, shaking away her drowsiness and any proof that she had been sleeping.

When she padded into camp she set her mice on the growing fresh-kill pile and turned to the elder's den where Whisperpaw was already sitting and listening to the elders with interest. Wintersky padded over, ready to clean them for ticks.

"Ah, Wintersky!" Pinenose exclaimed with shining eyes. "I have a flea in my pelt, I need you to get it." She shook her dirty black fur and smiled at Wintersky.

However, Wintersky knew that the elders disapproved of Lionfur as well and that there was no flea. If she could spend enough time here she wouldn't have to go on the sunhigh patrol and she could relax instead.

Parting her fur and looking for the imaginary flea, Wintersky listened to Junipernose, "So I went right in for the kill but, oh no, the badger swiped his paw right at me and got my shoulder! I was mad all right so I jumped right on his back…"

She stopped listening when she retrieved the mouse bile and began with Pinenose and dabbing the ticks on her. She hated the smell but she'd also get to walk out to the river to clean her paws so she could waste some time there, too.

"Wintersky!" Her ears pricked and she turned her head to see Lionfur looked right at her. "I want you on this battle training patrol. Come on!"

Instantly, she jumped up and looked at Whisperpaw to see if she'd finished and the 'paw nodded. Wintersky took off running right to Lionfur, Oakpaw, Sunpaw, and Slateleaf.

"Welcome," Lionfur mewed with a cold edge to her voice. "Follow me." She led the cats out of camp and around to the side of the camp where the training clearing was.

The pine needles welcomed Wintersky when she entered and the wind blew through her fur just a bit harder than before. The sun shone down on her pelt and Wintersky knew that this is what was calling to her. She felt her warmth increase and she turned to listen to Lionfur.

"Oakpaw, Sunpaw, you both are going to fight against Wintersky. She is a nasty RiverClan warrior trying to get you, okay?" Lionfur mewed, glancing at Wintersky with an amused face. "Begin." She and Slateleaf sat at the edge of the clearing.

Wintersky got down into a fighting crouch while the two apprentices faced her with their claws unsheathed. She felt a little uncomfortable at this but said nothing. She was lucky to be here.

Suddenly, Oakpaw darted forward to her left shoulder and she dodged but Sunpaw came in and sliced her claws right through the same shoulder and Wintersky rolled across the ground, jumping to her paws. They were coordinated. This wasn't the first time they'd done this together.

Her eyes focused on both apprentices as Oakpaw darted forward once more and Wintersky jumped up onto his back and pushed him onto the floor. She landed a few pawsteps behind him and whipped around just as Sunpaw came at her with snapping teeth. Wintersky batted her muzzle with such force Sunpaw stumbled back and fell.

"Do not hold back!" Lionfur snarled. "Claws unsheathed! Whatever it takes to win!" Wintersky could see her tail lash out of the corner of her eye.

Sunpaw took this to heart as she jumped back up, her amber eyes shining as she sliced her claws through Wintersky's fur and Wintersky felt blood oozing out of her shoulder. Oakpaw sunk his teeth into her tail and she let out a yowl as Sunpaw slashed her claws on her nose.

Lionfur's voice echoed around us, "Wintersky, fight harder! No mercy!"

Something about her tone flicked something on in Wintersky and she darted out a paw, feeling blood and she whipped around, freeing her tail and flicking the blood off it before clamping her teeth down on Oakpaw's shoulder and she shook him around viciously before releasing him.

A claw hit her shoulder and she faced Sunpaw who was crouched into a surprisingly skilled battle crouch but Wintersky slammed her paw down on the apprentice's back and she instantly crumpled. Wintersky jumped onto her back and sunk her claws into her shoulders.

"Very good!" Lionfur mewed, padding over to them and Wintersky slowly climbed off Sunpaw. "I'm surprised, Wintersky. I didn't know you were much of a fighter." Her eyes shown in mischief but there was some pride hidden in there. "I'll have to bring you back to fight Yellowpaw and Creampaw. They are a very good duo." She flicked her tail to Oakpaw and Sunpaw.

They were covered in blood, some of it not their own. Oakpaw's back had a nasty bite on it and his chest was bleeding while Sunpaw was limping and her back had two scratches going down it. She looked like she was in more pain.

"Let's get back to camp," Slateleaf mewed, eyeing Wintersky wearily. But he seemed to be proud of her too and she felt her happiness grow.

She could no longer feel her wounds as they padded towards camp at a fast pace. She was bringing up the rear of the patrol. Lionfur and Slateleaf were leading and whispering quietly.

As soon as they entered camp Whisperpaw was already waiting in the middle of camp with herbs laid out. She watched as we crossed the clearing and sat down in front of her, showing her our wounds and she carefully nursed us, starting with Sunpaw. She ended on Wintersky.

' _I expected more from you_ ' she mouthed to Wintersky, a look of disappointment in her eyes. ' _Do not follow Lionfur!_ ' Now her tail lashed and she turned away, gathering her herbs.

Wintersky watched her for a few heartbeats, her mind racing. "I would rather have Lionfur on my good side than her out to get me…" She watched as Whisperpaw looked back at her, shaking her head in disappointment and Wintersky held in a sigh. _I don't want to be treated like crowfood anymore._


	21. Chapter 18: I Deserve This

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 _The round, yellow, sweet-smelling herb_ in her jaws made her mouth water as she padded away from the rogue border where Crowfrost's group roamed but no one had ever seen a patrol. She heard a noise and instantly her ears pricked, her green eyes looked around carefully at her surroundings and she watched a bush move.

She crouched down and slowly padded forward, peaking her head through the bushes and seeing a black-and-white tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat talking quietly, they looked comfortable sitting in ShadowClan territory.

"Crowstar, I don't believe that we should bug ShadowClan right now," the she-cat mewed with her tail flicking in impatientness.

The black-and-white tom looked at her with a serious face. "Tawnypelt, you aren't listening! ShadowClan is weak! We are strong!"

Whisperpaw's eyes widened in shock. Tawnypelt was ShadowClan's old deputy before Sleekfeather! Her pelt prickled as she gazed at the tom. _Crowfrost was a leader now? Did he get his name?_ she thought silently but was eager to learn more.

"Crowstar, you have just returned from the Moonpool and you're exhausted!" Tawnypelt rose to her paws, shaking her head. "Let's head back to StrikeClan, they need their leader." Her green eyes flickered to the bushes where Whisperpaw was hiding and her panic rose but she walked past her and Crowstar slowly followed.

Her head was spinning with worry and confusion. Would others listen to her? Would they understand? She slowly rose to her paws and trotted back to camp, careful not to hurt the herbs in her jaws. She didn't know what to do and she wouldn't do anything until she figured it out.

When she entered camp she could see that Puddleheart had just used some herbs on the apprentices due to them laying around the camp with fresh cobwebs on fresh wounds. Wintersky was among them, her eyes shining as she was standing and speaking with Lionfur. She had grown very close to the yellow deputy since Wintersky destroyed their first training session. She was on every battle training patrol Puddleheart and Whisperpaw would let her on. It was disgusting.

She slipped into the medicine den and put away the tansy and turned to their stores every herb that was battle related was low because of Lionfur's bloody training sessions. The apprentices hunted when they weren't training so at least they had some prey. Sometimes Whisperpaw would try to catch something too. She hadn't caught anything yet.

"Whisperpaw!" Puddleheart's alarmed voice also made her jump out of her fur and she looked to the entrance where the skinny, white tom with some gray fur was standing, his green eyes glinting in worry. "Get cobwebs and dock! Birchwing, Springpaw, Spikefur, and Amberpaw started a border skirmish with ThunderClan!"

She turned to where they kept the dock and instantly felt panic. ' _We're out of dock!_ '

"Then get horsetail or stinging nettle," he ordered, grabbing the cobwebs and sticking them to his fur "Apparently it's bloody down there!" He stuck some to her pelt too after she grabbed horsetail and then they raced out of the den where Lionfur, Wintersky, Slateleaf, Oakpaw, Ravenclaw, Sunpaw, and Mudstorm were racing out of the entrance and they quickly ran over to join them.

We raced through the forest, keeping beside Ravenclaw who had excitement in his eyes. They all looked battle hungry, even Mudstorm who didn't like fighting but after Echobreeze, something in him snapped. A few times he'd requested something to make him sleep and Puddleheart just gave it to him. Puddleheart seemed to be giving up as well.

She could already hear the screeches of battle as Lionfur led her patrol right into the attack. From the rock she was standing on just before the clearing, she could see Spiderleg, Whitepaw, Breezewhisker, Sparkflower, Sorrelstripe, Ambermoon, Blossomfall, and Dewnose. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted the familiar gray-and-white tom, now covered in blood and fearlessly fighting Oakpaw and Sunpaw who, according to Wintersky, were amazing partner fighters. It didn't look like he was winning, plus the ThunderClan cats were outnumbered.

"It's my paw!" Amberpaw was holding up her paw to Puddleheart who was examining it carefully.

Whisperpaw turned back to the battle and watched Wintersky takedown Ambermoon with a yowl of approval. The ginger she-cat darted back onto ThunderClan territory, Dewnose limping after her. She felt her pity welling up for the tom and she longed to race after him and check his wounds but she held her ground on top of the rock.

Soon after Spiderleg, Whitepaw, and Sorrelstripe raced away too with Mudstorm and Ravenclaw right on their paws, nipping at their back legs as they ran. The rest darted after them.

Lionfur let out a yowl of approval and the other ShadowClan cats joined in. It was loud and there was no doubt the ThunderClan cats could hear it. Whisperpaw felt her pelt prickled as the cats gathered around to get checked. Whisperpaw cleared her throat as she treated Moonshine's nasty bite and Puddleheart was looking at the one scratch Wintersky had on her pelt. She looked proud.

She tried to be proud of them too, but she couldn't. She just felt her unease growing, even as they trekked back to camp and she was putting away herbs.

"Whisperpaw," Puddleheart rasped as he settled down in his nest, "you need to stop fretting about Lionfur. She is keeping us strong! Our apprentices would've gotten destroyed in that fight had Lionfur not been training them." He had some sadness in his voice but it was mostly covered by the pride. Pride for Lionfur or for ShadowClan? She didn't know.

Instead of answering she shrugged. ' _The Gathering is tonight_ ' she mouthed to him. ' _Are you going to go?_ '

Puddleheart shook his head. "Of course I'm going to go! I wouldn't miss a Gathering even if I went blind," he snorted with amusement and curled up in his nest. "Get some sleep before the Gathering, I'll wake you when we're leaving."

She smiled at him and got into her nest, curling up and laying down, gazing over at her wise and old mentor who was now snoring softly and his tail was twitching. She was lucky to have this.

The river was rushing heavily as Wintersky waded across with Stonefang. Whisperpaw went with Puddleheart and when Clumsystep and Grassheart were last to go. They made it across okay too.

Whisperpaw could already hear the RiverClan cats and as they approached, the cats greeted them with kindness and merged with the ShadowClan cats as if they were friends. Willowshine was padding beside her and she was mewing about how Curlfeather's newborn kits just got stolen in the middle of the night a while ago. Whisperpaw ignored her.

Mistystar let the ShadowClan cats cross the log first and Whisperpaw easily crossed it, gazing upon the Great Oak that loomed over the Island. She couldn't help but smile.

ThunderClan and WindClan were already here and almost instantly she spotted Dewnose amongst some WindClan warriors. He looked better.

"The Gathering will begin, now!" Bramblestar yowled as the other leaders joined him on the tree. "Mistystar, you may start."

The gray she-cat stood. "We have two new warriors: Silverstone and Nightmist!" There was some cheers for the cats. "Dapplestream has moved to the nursery, expecting kits!" Mistystar smiled wide. "RiverClan is doing very well: prey is running and we pray to StarClan that the warm weather stays longer!" She sat down and nodded to Crowstar.

He was a large dark gray tom and when he stood, the branch wobbled. "Kestrelflight has passed on and Windflower is the new medicine cat of WindClan!" The cheers were definitely louder for her. "We have two new warriors: Dustypelt and Barkwind! WindClan is strong and marking its borders heavily. The rabbits are running and we also pray the warm weather stays." He sat down.

Bramblestar stood up, his amber eyes glowing in the moonlight. "We have a new warrior: Whitefur!" The cheers echoed the Island and rang in Whisperpaw's ears. He was very popular. "I am sad to announce that Whitewing and Brightheart have passed away. May they rest in peace." He bowed his head for a few heartbeats. "However, the warmth is bringing new kits and more prey! ThunderClan is thriving!" He sat down and dug his claws into the branch for balance.

Beestar rose to her paws, holding her head high. "We also have two new warriors: Dovesong and Ravenclaw! Pinenose had moved into the elder's den." Cheers rang out. "Echobreeze has joined StarClan and we miss her dearly." Beestar held sadness in her eyes. "But the prey is running and we hope the warmth stays!" She gave a small smile and jumped down from the tree, the other leaders following. "ShadowClan let's get home!" she yowled.

Whisperpaw rose to her paws, waving her tail goodbye to the other medicine cats as she followed Puddleheart through the cats to where Lionfur was standing and waiting with Wintersky. The both looked strong, even with the scars down their pelts. She joined them in silence, feeling uncomfortable. _Wintersky can't turn into Lionfur! What would I do without her?_

The camp was busy with activity as Beestar was talking to the elders, Lionfur led Creampaw, Yellowpaw, Wintersky, Stonefang, and Twigstreak out of camp, Puddleheart was giving Grassheart burnet to keep up her strength, Hollykit, Nightkit, Springpaw, Birchwing, Slateleaf, and Oakpaw were training at the edge of the clearing while Fangclaw and Flowerstem were talking and watching them, and Shadowclaw and Dovesong were sitting very close at the edge of the clearing and they were smiling.

She couldn't help but smile as well, they would be good together. Her eyes flickered to the elders and she padded over, hating the taste of the ragwort leaves in her mouth.

Beestar was speaking when she walked over, "Lionfur is a strong deputy, she is doing well. I believe in her leadership skills, Sleekfeather." She didn't seem angry but she did fit in with the cats here. They all seemed to be friends.

Whisperpaw set the ragwort leaves in front of Junipernose who ate them and nodded to her. "But Beestar, Lionfur is training kits for StarClan's sake!" he mewed, shaking his head.

The leader turned to Junipernose. "ShadowClan is stronger than ever! Junipernose if you were younger you would be where Lionfur is. I trust your leadership just as I do Lionfur. She knows what she is doing." Beestar smiled and stood up. "I'm going on a training session with Springpaw, Birchwing, Rainpaw, and Yarrowfur." She padded away to where her brother was waiting with a smile on his face.

She dipped her head to the elders and padded away. Her eyes turned to Springpaw who was gazing down at Nightkit with amusement. She hadn't spoken to her brother in a really long time. Her eyes fell to the ground when he turned his head towards her.

"Whisperpaw!" he called and was padding over to her with a smile. "Hi! How have you been doing?"

She shrugged and nodded at Springpaw. ' _Fine_ ' she mouthed slowly to him. ' _You?_ ' Springpaw hadn't been around her enough, she had to start with small words and work up to it. Soon it'd get better, hopefully.

He nodded slowly, looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh, I've been good. Lionfur is a great deputy." He smiled warmly at her but Whisperpaw could tell he was uncomfortable. "I'm going on a border patrol but I will talk to you later," he mewed and turned away quickly.

A pang in her stomach caused her to worry. If her brother didn't want to talk to her, than maybe she deserved her punishment of not talking.


	22. Chapter 19: Kits

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 _The yellow she-cat ducked and_ bared her teeth, striking out with a well-aimed blow on the cream-furred tom's nose. He didn't even flinch as he raked his claws down his sister's pelt. Yellowpaw used her back paw to trip Creampaw and he fell right onto his face.

Yellowpaw let out a yowl of victory and Lionfur stepped forward. "Very good, both of you! I think you're ready to be warriors!" She smiled and they jumped up with excitement. "Let's go tell Beestar."

Wintersky followed after Lionfur as she led the apprentices around the camp to the entrance and they slipped through. Lionfur raced away to tell Beestar who was outside her den and the 'paws were chatting excitedly.

"Gather under the hazel branch!" Beestar yowled but everyone was already waiting. "Yellowpaw, Creampaw step forward!" The two cats stepped forward. "I, Beestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Yellowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Yellowpaw looked confident, "I do."

She cleared her throat and smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Yellowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Yellowbird. StarClan honors your fighting skill and ambition, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." She touched her nose to Yellowbird's forehead. "Creampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Creampaw nodded firmly. "I do!"

Beestar seemed more confident about Creampaw being a warrior. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Creampaw, from this moment you will be known as Creamsky. StarClan honors your bravery and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan," she finished the ceremony by touching her nose to Creamsky's. "In honor of StarClan they will sit vigil tonight!"

"Yellowbird! Creamsky!" the Clan cheered loudly and the two warriors raised their heads high as they sat in the middle of the clearing beside each other.

Wintersky felt proud of both apprentices. They trained hard to earn their warrior names, despite the fact Wintersky had to suffer many wounds for them to get this good, but it was worth it to be on Lionfur's good side.

Lionfur placed her tail on Wintersky's shoulder and she smiled warmly. "Rainpaw, Sunpaw, Amberpaw, and Oakpaw are next," she purred and looked over at her own apprentice, Sunpaw. She had trained Sunpaw very hard, she never got a break from training and when Lionfur trained, Sunpaw came back with bites and scratches and she was covered in blood. "I can't wait. I already have a warrior name prepared for Sunpaw!" Her tail flicked in excitement.

"Oh I am very excited for their ceremony!" She glanced at the 'paws who looked exhausted from all the training. If it were up to her, they'd already be warriors. All of them were pushed to the limit and beyond in their training and they all possessed, if not more, skills Wintersky had.

The deputy nodded at Wintersky and then looked back to the apprentices. "I better see some hunting going on!" she called and they rose to their paws and trudged out of the camp without a word. "Someone has to feed us!" she mewed in amusement. "Nightkit and Hollykit will be apprenticed tomorrow morning. They're going to receive them." Lionfur suddenly looked at Wintersky with narrowed eyes. "What about you and Stonefang? Are you going to have kits?"

Wintersky felt herself warm up with embarrassment. "Well, we talked about it before Ravenclaw was a warrior but we haven't really talked about it since…" she mewed truthfully, knowing Lionfur wanted to be Stonefang's mate.

"Well we could use the kits, get to it," she purred and padded away without another word.

Her interest soared now. Lionfur was okay with Stonefang and her having kits? Seemed odd. She shook it off and looked around the clearing for the handsome gray warrior. He was over by Fangclaw, playing with her kits who seemed way too big to be in the nursery.

"Stonefang!" she called and he looked up at her, his green eyes shining with happiness. "I need to speak with you!" She waved her tail for him to come over.

He padded over with ease, looking way too excited. "What is it, Wintersky?"

Now she felt unsure but she smiled anyways. "We should have kits."

"Are you kidding?" he mewed with a puzzled voice. He was giving her an odd look and the he glanced down at her stomach. "I thought you were already expecting."

Wintersky's eyes grew wide and she looked down at her stomach. It did look bigger, plus now she realized why she got exhausted all the time. She was expecting kits! Her heart fluttered. "I-I might be…" She shook out her fur. "We must see Puddleheart at once!" Wintersky whipped around and walked across the clearing, now seeing how much she weighed.

Puddleheart was sitting in the middle of his den with herbs around him. He looked tired. "Wintersky? Stonefang? What is it?" He struggled to his paws and padded over to them, his eyes now looking dull.

"I think we're expecting kits!" She smiled with excitement and pushed down her fear. "I need you to look me over, please."

The medicine cat nodded and she sat down. He sniffed her stomach and set a paw on it. "Oh definitely, yes. You have some kits in there." He gave a weak smile and turned away. "You should move to the nursery soon, you're due in less than a moon."

Her eyes widened but she said nothing. "I'm going to get some rest," she mumbled to Stonefang and then slipped out of the den and padded across the clearing towards the warriors den, keeping her eyes on the ground until she slipped inside the den.

Keeping silent due to Grassheart already sleeping in the den. She curled up in her nest and let sleep overcome her.

"Gather beneath the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Beestar yowled and Wintersky jumped up in her nest, eyes wide and she gazed around. The den was empty besides her.

Quickly, she scrambled out of the den and looked around. Hollykit and Nightkit were in front of the hazel branch, looking up at Beestar.

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Creamsky. I hope Creamsky will pass down all he knows on to you." She beckoned Creamsky forward. "Creamsky, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lightheart and Stonefang, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and hardworking. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

They touched noses and stepped to the edge of the gathered cats.

Beestar looked to Hollykit. "Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Yellowbird. I hope Yellowbird will pass down all she knows on to you." Yellowbird stepped forward next to Hollypaw. "Yellowbird, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Twigstreak, and you have shown yourself to be skilled in battle and ambitious. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Yellowbird and Hollypaw touched noses while the Clan cheered for the apprentices, "Hollypaw! Nightpaw!"

The two newly made warriors led their apprentices out of camp, chatting excitedly. Rainpaw, Sunpaw, Amberpaw, Oakpaw, and Springpaw all entered camp with Lionfur, Slateleaf, Yarrowfur, Spikefur, and Birchwing trailing in after. They all looked exhausted besides Lionfur who was glowing and ready for battle.

"Hey Wintersky!" she called and added over. "Are you moving to the nursery anytime soon?" Lionfur nodded to her swollen belly. "Flowerstem could use some company. Fangclaw couldn't have been fun to be around." She snorted and shook her head.

Wintersky nodded, having totally forgotten about her unborn kits. "Yeah. I should probably move in there now. Have to be prepared," she mewed with uncertainty. She still didn't know if she was ready to have kits. But ready or not, she was having them and she'd have to deal with it.

Lionfur smiled. "I told Flowerstem you're joining her. Rainpaw got a nest ready for you in the nursery." She flicked her tail to the den. "Come on now." She gently set her tail on Wintersky's shoulder and led her to the nursery where Flowerstem was sitting in her nest.

As soon as she saw them the yellow she-cat jumped to her paws and smiled. "Wintersky! Your nest is ready! I lined it with feathers." She seemed excited to have Wintersky in the den with her.

She smiled and looked to the nest. It looked cozy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. This den was warmer than any other and the nest that was prepared for her looked warm. Plus she'd have one or more little body in there with her. She felt her excitement spark.

"Thank you, Flowerstem," she purred and turned to Lionfur who seemed more excited than Wintersky. "Don't worry, Flowerstem will take care of me," she reassured her.

The deputy hesitated and mewed, "If you need anything just fetch me or one of the apprentices, they'll do it if you tell them I said so." Lionfur let out a purr of laughter and left the den.

Flowerstem smiled at her. "Welcome to the nursery." She glanced around and shrugged and then settled down in her nest again. "Nothing too exciting."

Wintersky settled in in the nest beside her and gave a little smile. She felt her sleepiness drifting in and tucked her tail in over her nose and let it overcome her.

 _"Wintersky, wake up!" a honey-like voice mewed._

 _Her eyes flickered open and she looked at an unfamiliar ginger-and-white she-cat . Her green eyes shone with amusement. "Who are you? Where are we?" Wintersky drunk in her surroundings: They were at the Island, standing below the Great Oak only now the sun was shining in the sky. She had never been to the Island when it was daytime._

 _The she-cat smiled warmly. "I am Sunnytail, one of the ancient deputies of ShadowClan. We are in StarClan." She tilted her head as cats with stars in their pelts came jumping by with prey in their mouths, not even looking at us. "I'm here to remind you of the warning we gave you: When a cat speaks, a Clan will flee." Sunnytail began to fade until she completely vanished._


	23. Chapter 20: Moonpool

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

 _Her paws began to ache as_ the Moonpool appeared just ahead. Puddleheart looked more tired than she did as they neared but he picked up the pace until they were walking over to Willowshine and Windflower who were mewing happily and they smiled even wider when they approached.

"Whisperpaw, how are you feeling? Windflower mewed with warmth in her voice.

She smiled at the WindClan medicine cat. ' _I'm great_ ' she mouthed with a smile and a tilt of her head. ' _And you? How is WindClan?_ ' She turned to look at Willowshine with amusement and she nodded at her.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jayfeather mewed, racing up to them with his blind blue eyes shining. "Gingerkit wouldn't get out of my fur." He snickered and then flicked his tail. "We should get in there."

Puddleheart nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Then he plunged into the darkness and Whisperpaw padded in after him, hearing someone slip inside after her.

She could never get use to never to the darkness in the tunnel. She continued walking until Puddleheart disappeared and light appeared. The Moonpool was lit up and very blue. She'd never get use to it's beauty.

The other medicine cats lapped up the water and laid down with their muzzles in the water and let StarClan come to them. Whisperpaw took a drink of the water and then another one and she felt something spark inside her and she cringed and flopped down to the ground, gasping in pain. Why did it hurt so much? She turned to Puddleheart who was still dreaming beside her but knew she shouldn't wake him.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and she glanced at the pool. _Better dream before it's too late,_ she thought and laid down with her muzzle in the pool and let sleep overcome her.

Blood splattered on the ground and a yowl of pain echoed throughout the clearing. A cat with wild and scared eyes darted past her with blood oozing out of it's pelt. She turned her head to see Wintersky leaning over a brown she-cat who looked terrified as well. Wintersky let her run. Her head turned more to see Slateleaf laying on the ground, his chest rising and falling slowly. He didn't seem okay. Whisperpaw's fear rose as the battle raged on.

And suddenly, it ended.

She shot up and looked beside her to see the other medicine cats moving as well. Willowshine parted her jaws to yawn and shook out her fur. Jayfeather was already waiting beside the entrance, his blind eyes looking directly at Whisperpaw. Puddleheart was smiling at Whisperpaw and Windflower was sitting silently.

"Let's get back to our camps, shall we?" Willowshine mewed and rose to her paws, leading the medicine cats out of the darkening cave and into the rising sun. They were gone a long time. She felt herself ache at the thought of the journey home. "I'll see you guys at the Gathering," she purred and padded away towards the WindClan border with Windflower following along.

Her mentor turned to her with dark eyes. "Let's get home then. Coming Jayfeather?" They turned to the blind medicine cat.

Jayfeather gave a small smile and nodded, slowly trailing after them as they started the long journey home.

When they'd reached camp the sun was high in the sky and Lionfur was leading Yellowbird, Hollypaw, Nightpaw, and Creamsky out of camp for a battle session and Fangclaw was leading Yarrowfur, Rainpaw, and Dovesong out of camp for a border patrol. Whisperpaw just nodded to them but Puddleheart didn't say anything to them.

Inside the camp, Wintersky and Flowerstem were sitting outside the nursery, meowing quietly. Wintersky was due at any time now. Beestar was sitting outside her den with Whiteeyes and Mudstorm, Oakpaw and Springpaw were hauling moss over to the elders den and the elders themselves were sunning themselves silently.

"You should go check on Wintersky," Puddleheart mewed and flicked his tail to Beestar. "I'm going to see how she's doing." He padded away without another word, looking very content on getting to speak with our leader.

Whisperpaw turned and padded over to Wintersky and Flowerstem, smiling at them. ' _How are you feeling? Any cramps or pains?'_ Whisperpaw mouthed, tilting her head as she sniffed the queen's belly and put her paw against her stomach.

The queen smiled. "No, I'm okay. Thank you Whisperpaw." Wintersky glanced at Flowerstem and looked back to Whisperpaw. "We'll alert you if my kits are coming," she promised.

She nodded and turned away, glancing over at Puddleheart who had his head low as he spoke to Beestar. She looked upset and Whisperpaw was quite curious. _No! It's their conversation!_ she thought and turned away, looking towards the entrance of camp. Her excitement increased. She could go see Dewnose!

Quickly, Whisperpaw darted out of camp and raced towards the ThunderClan border, hoping no one had seen her run. She picked up her pace until she could see the border and then she slowed down to a quiet trot, looking for her usual bush to hide in.

Once she was settled in, she watched the border, feeling herself growing bored as time passed. A patrol passed by but it didn't have Dewnose on it. She stifled a yawn.

"I smell ShadowClan," a voice mewed that startled her out of her doze. She held her breath and watched as Whitefur appeared with his eyes narrowed.

A familiar voice that instantly made her warm and fuzzy responded, "Obviously, mouse-brain! We're at the ShadowClan border!" The handsome gray-and-white tom appeared behind him. His eyes flickered to Whisperpaw's bush and he smiled.

Ivypool slipped in behind them. "It's quite strong. Maybe a patrol just passed by." She flicked her tail and marked the border before moving along with Whitefur following.

"Whisperpaw!" Dewnose hissed, glancing in the direction in which his patrol went. "It's clear!"

She slipped out of the bushes and padded over to him, staying on her side. ' _Good to see you again_ ' she mouthed and touched her nose to his. ' _How have you been? I saw you at the battle and the Gathering_ '.

Dewnose flinched when she mentioned the battle. "I've been okay…" He shrugged his shoulder and turned so she could see the scar going down his pelt. "Got this beauty now." He chuckled quietly.

"Dewnose!" Ivypool's yowl echoed around us. "Dewnose!"

Whisperpaw frowned. She didn't want him to go. ' _Go. I'll see you soon_ ' she licked his muzzle and he nodded and raced away. Whisperpaw scented the air and backed away. She needed herbs and fast. It was time for her to get back to camp.

Very quickly, she picked up the sweet-smelling plant she knew as chervil and she hunted it down. It was very close to camp and she noted where it was. She'd come back here, they needed this for Wintersky's kitting. She grabbed some and darted to camp.

She padded into camp after finding some wild garlic and rubbing herself in it. She looked to Puddleheart who was outside their den. He nodded in approval to her.

"Nice find," he purred and took it out of her jaws. "I think Beestar is about to do a warrior ceremony. You should go watch," he mewed through the herb and then disappeared into the den.

A loud yowl erupted and she quickly slipped over to the gathering cats, looking up to see Beestar standing on the hazel branch with a worried look. The four apprentices, Sunpaw, Rainpaw, Oakpaw, and Amberpaw were already below her with excitement on their faces. It was their warrior ceremony.

"We have gathered today to do a very important ceremony. A ceremony for new warriors!" Beestar mewed, giving a small smile.

The Clan roared loudly with excitement. They were very popular in ShadowClan.

Beestar raised her tail for silence and then mewed, "I, Beestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Rainpaw, Amberpaw, and Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clans, even at the cost of your life?" Beestar looked a little uncomfortable, standing above us all and gazing at the excited apprentices.

Oakpaw and Rainpaw mewed at the same time, "I do!"

Loudly and with pride Sunpaw mewed, "I do!"

Amberpaw took a deep breath and with shining eyes copied, "I do."

She spoke up and jumped down from the branch, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Oakpaw, from this moment you will be known as Oakstorm! StarClan honors your warmth and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." She rested her muzzle on his head. "Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Raindusk! StarClan honors your wisdom and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." And then she rested her muzzle on his head. "Amberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Amberpool! StarClan honors your honesty and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." And on hers before turning to Sunpaw and taking a deep breath. "Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunclaw! StarClan honors your ambition, fighting kill, and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Beestar hesitated before setting her muzzle gently on the newly made warriors head.

"Oakstorm! Raindusk! Amberpool! Sunclaw!" the Clan cheered loudly.

Our leader raised her tail for silence. "In honor of StarClan, these four warriors will sit vigil tonight and protect us from harm!"

The four warriors sat in the middle of camp, looking straight forward and only nodding when they received congratulations.

Beestar slipped into her den and Lionfur touched her nose to Sunclaw's. She was proud of her apprentice but Whisperpaw couldn't help but feel dread in her stomach as she gazed at the yellow she-cat.

' _Congratulations_ ' she mouthed to Oakstorm who smiled at her and then continued his vigil. Whisperpaw padded to the medicine den, feeling her drowsiness coming down on her like a wave. She dragged herself to her nest after nodding a hello to Puddleheart and she flopped down into her nest and let sleep take over.

"Puddleheart! Whisperpaw! Come quickly!" the shrill yowl filled her ears and Whisperpaw sat up, gazing around in confusion. She was in the medicine den but Puddleheart wasn't in his nest, he was already gathering herbs they had prepared the other day for Wintersky's kits.

He flicked his tail to the stick and darted out of the den. Whisperpaw jumped up and grabbed the stick, racing out after him with her panic rising.

Wintersky was in her nest and she let out a yowl of pain. Whisperpaw shoved the stick in her mouth and she bit down hard while Puddleheart set down the hers and sniffed the she-cat.

"Push, Wintersky. Push hard!" he ordered and the white she-cat let out a screech as she pushed, the stick cracked a little. "Harder!" Puddleheart growled.

The queen shrieked loudly as a kit slipped out and Puddleheart gave it to Whisperpaw. She nipped the sac until it broke and then licked the kit to warm it up. It was a beautiful white she-kit. Looked just like Wintersky.

Puddleheart looked furious. "Push more! You have one more! Come on!" he mewed encouragingly and she let out another ear slipping yowl as another kit slipped out. Whisperpaw nipped the sac until it broke once more and then licked the rather large gray tabby tom. He looked like Wintersky and Stonefang mixed. He was quite beautiful.

The white she-kit crawled to the milk while the gray tabby tom rose to his paws and then fell, letting out a shrill mew. He stood again and managed to get to Wintersky. They suckled together.

"Here, Wintersky. Eat this. It'll help with your milk," Puddleheart mewed softly as she ate the borage leaves without hesitation.

Stonefang bursted into the den and raced over to Wintersky. "Oh, our kits!" he purred and licked Wintersky's head. He looked exhilarated. "This one looks just like you." He pointed to she she-kit. "Let's name her Snowkit, okay?"

Wintersky nodded, her eyes half closed. "And the tom should be Fallenkit." She smiled up at her mate and then looked back to her kits. She was very tired.

' _Give her space_ ' she mouthed to Stonefang and he nodded at her. ' _Flowerstem, get us if anything happens_ ' she ordered the queen who was at the corner of the den with a smile on her face.

She dipped her head. "Of course, Whisperpaw. Don't you worry." Flowerstem padded forward and looked at the kits with warmth. "They're beautiful."

"Come on, Whisperpaw," Puddleheart whispered to her and they left the den and entered the clearing where the sun was rising and Sunclaw led in the night patrol with Creamsky and Nightpaw padding in after. Raindusk slipped out of the warrior den and Yellowbird, Hollypaw, Moonshine all padded over to him and yawned. They looked tired too.

Whisperpaw looked at the entrance of camp. It hadn't even been a quarter moon since she last saw Dewnose, but she missed him. She nudged Puddleheart and he looked at her. ' _Going to look for herbs_ ' she mouthed.

"Be safe," he ordered and padded away while she raced to the entrance, cutting in before Raindusk who laughed as she raced through the trees to the ThunderClan border. She had gotten plenty of exercise from this, it was an easy run now for her.

She stopped and laid down in her bush, knowing the dawn patrol would be coming this way any moment. She could see a gray-and-white pelt padding towards her with two warriors beside it.

Cinderheart appeared and Dewnose padded after her. He glanced over the border, his amber eyes full of hope and lastly Bumblestripe entered after them. They said nothing as they marked the border.

The other two warriors padded away but Dewnose remained. "Whisperpaw?" he whispered, looking at the bush with hope.

She slid out and eagerly padded over to him. She smiled warmly. ' _Hello stranger_ ' she mouthed and she saw the amusement flicker in his eyes but it faded quickly.

"Whisperpaw, I can't see you anymore," he blurted in a quiet voice. He shuffled his paws awkwardly. "It's not fair to my Clan and you're a medicine cat!" His tail lashed but she wasn't sure if he was angry about not seeing her anymore or her being a medicine cat or both.

' _But… But… We're friends!_ ' She couldn't think of anything to say.

Dewnose shook his head. "I know. I'm sorry… My Clan is what matters most though." He tilted his head and frowned. "Please understand."

She felt her anger rising and she bared her teeth. "No!" she yowled and froze, her eyes wide and she looked at Dewnose with confusion. _Did I just speak?_ "D-Dewnose?" she whispered and drew back, her jaws open wide in surprise. "I can talk?"

The gray-and-white warrior was staring at her. "Whisperpaw, it's a miracle! You can talk!" he purred and rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I have to go. I'll see you soon!" And then he raced away.

Whisperpaw was frozen though. Her voice was soft and honey-like. It sounded very delicate and kind. Her heart warmed up. "I am Whisperpaw, medicine cat of ShadowClan!" she mewed and purred in happiness. _Thank you StarClan for this gift!_


	24. Chapter 21: It Wasn't Worth It

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

" _Cats of ShadowClan, I have an_ announcement!" Beestar's voice echoed around the clearing and Wintersky glanced back at the nursery where her kits were snuggled together sleeping. "Whisperpaw has recently discovered she can speak!"

Shock went through the Clan and the little gray medicine cat's eyes were shining. She looked happy and excited, Wintersky had never seen her like this before. Puddleheart was standing next to her with a wide smile and Wintersky was in shock.

The medicine cat apprentice stood up. "I am keeping on the path of a medicine cat apprentice, however," she mewed in a very soft voice. It was something that Wintersky could fall asleep to. Her voice was magnificent.

Everyone was silent for a few heartbeats but then the Clan roared with happiness for the she-cat and they cheered her name. Lionfur was even cheering.

Beestar flicked her tail at Whisperpaw and Lionfur to follow her and Lionfur flicked her tail at Wintersky to come too. She hesitantly followed the cats into the leader's den and Beestar was settled into her nest. Puddleheart slipped in after them.

"I have news," Whisperpaw mewed, nodding to Wintersky with a smile. "I heard Crowfrost and Tawnypelt in the forest. Crowfrost went to the Moonpool and got his nine lives and name: Crowstar. He also has a Clan, StrikeClan." She looked concerned about the information she just gave up.

Lionfur looked startled. "What?! He can't do that! There has always been the four Clans and SkyClan." Her tail lashed and her eyes narrowed. "Beestar, what are we going to do?" She looked furious at this discovery.

The leader looked angry too. It was the first emotion Wintersky had seen besides sadness from her. "Puddleheart, can we prepare for battle?" Her eyes flashed with anger as she looked at the old medicine cat. "It's time we teach Crowstar a lesson."

Puddleheart nodded firmly. "I am strongly with you on this battle. Whisperpaw and I will begin gathering herbs and preparing right away!" His tail lashed and he looked mad too.

We all nodded in agreement and Wintersky added in, "Kits or no kits I am fighting in this battle." She met Beestar's gaze. "You cannot stop me."

She looked hesitant but nodded in agreement. "Very well. After the Gathering in a quarter moon we will attack." Beestar smiled evilly. "Start training everyone," she ordered Lionfur.

Wintersky slipped out of the den and padded across the clearing to the nursery. She slipped inside and instantly recognized the gray tom looming over the kits. Stonefang turned and smiled to her.

"Sorry, Flowerstem wanted to go for a walk so I took over," he purred softly and gazed down at Snowkit and Fallenkit was happy eyes.

She sat beside him and intertwined their tail before gazing down at the sleeping kits. Snowkit was stretched out so she was sleeping on top of her brother and Fallenkit was laying on his stomach with his head in between his paws. They looked peaceful.

"We have some beautiful kits, Wintersky," Stonefang purred softly and then rose to his paws. "I have to go on a patrol but I'll be back later." He licked her muzzle and padded out of the den without another word.

She gazed down at her kits with warmth. At first she wasn't sure she wanted kits but now she was sure. They were the most precious things she'd ever laid her eyes upon. She wouldn't give up on her kits, they would be her everything.

"Mom!" Fallenkit wailed and Wintersky looked at the gray tabby tom as he raced over to her, his shining blue eyes full of joy. His eyes matched Wintersky's perfectly. "Lionfur said Snowkit and I aren't allowed to train yet!" he whinned and Snowkit padded up behind him, tilting her head.

Her green eyes shone with amusement when she looked at Fallenkit. "I don't want to train yet," she mewed quietly, scratching her claws against the ground.

"No, you aren't allowed to do any training," she mewed firmly. It had been a half moon since the two kits were born. Tomorrow night was the Gathering and everyone was ready for the battle. Wintersky had been sure to tell Lionfur that her kits would not be leaving camp or battle training until they were apprentices. "I think Dovesong would appreciate some wet moss." Dovesong had joined Wintersky in the nursery a quarter moon ago. She was due very soon with Shadowclaw's kits.

Springpaw was to be a warrior soon as well. Lionfur mostly focused on his training so he could join the patrol and there was no way he wasn't going to be apart of it. He was very skilled and since Lionfur started tree climbing training too he was becoming very good at that as well.

Fallenkit opened his jaws wide and let out a huff. "Fine! We'll get that moss to her stat!" He turned around and raced to the medicine den with Snowkit right on his heels. She was tiny compared to him even though they were the same age.

Wintersky turned her head to see Whisperpaw talking to Oakstorm about his paw and Puddleheart glanced at them as he passed by and padded over to Dovesong.

She felt herself grow bored quickly. There wasn't much to do as a queen. She didn't know how Flowerstem did this permanently. But the sun was already sinking in the sky and Wintersky still felt reluctant to go to sleep. She watched her two kits give Dovesong the wet moss and they scuffled away, giggling until they reached Wintersky.

"Time to sleep," she mewed and nudged them to the nursery and they stumbled to the nursery with Wintersky followed after. She slipped into the den and watched her kits settle into their nest. She curled around them and wrapped her tail around them. They closed their little eyes and Wintersky let herself fall asleep.

The Island was buzzing with cats. All four Clans were here and there were so many cats Wintersky almost felt overwhelmed. Beestar insisted they bring as many cats as possible to show strength so Wintersky offered to come while Flowerstem stayed with her kits. She missed them as soon as she left.

Every new warrior and apprentice was here in ShadowClan as well as Whisperpaw, Puddleheart, Beestar, Lionfur, Birchwing, Springpaw, and Wintersky. Sixteen ShadowClan cats were on the Island and the other Clans were beginning to notice.

"Let the Gathering begin now!" Beestar yowled from her branch below Crowstar and beside Mistystar.

Bramblestar stood as the Island went silent. "We have two new apprentices: Frozenpaw and Gingerpaw, who has chosen the role of medicine cat apprentice!" Cheers rang out. "In other news, we have found rogues on our territory crossing from ShadowClan's territory to WindClan so beware of them." He glanced over at Beestar but she said nothing. "The prey is running and ThunderClan is thriving!" He sat back down on the branch.

Crowstar rose to his paws, his branch wiggling a little. "WindClan has a new queen: Sedgewhisker is expecting Emberfoot's kits!" he announced with pride. "WindClan has also seen these rogues on all territories and we do not tolerate them. Just yesterday we chased some into RiverClan territory." The leader looked to Mistystar and dipped his head. "I apologize for that. Anyways, the prey is fair and WindClan is doing well." He sat back down.

"ShadowClan has four new warriors: Amberpool, Oakstorm, Sunclaw, and Raindusk. We also have two new apprentices: Hollypaw and Nightpaw. We also have two new queens in the nursery: Dovesong and Wintersky!" Loud cheers for all of them were called out and Beestar waited until they fell silent. "Also, Whisperpaw has somehow regained her voice." Yowl of approval were called out, mostly by the medicine cats. "Prey is running and we are as strong as ever."

Mistystar rose to her paws now, looking at Beestar with uncomfortableness. "RiverClan has nothing new to report besides that we too have seen these rogues and prey is swimming nicely." She waved her tail and jumped down from the Great Oak and began to speak to a WindClan cat.

Wintersky glanced around. She didn't really have any other friends from any other Clans. _Suppose now is a good time_ , she thought and looked around wearily, spotting Fernsong of ThunderClan, Dustypelt of WindClan, and Nightmist of RiverClan. They were mewing to each other in their own group with amusement.

She slowly padded over and smiled to Fernsong, the only cat out of the group she'd seen outside of Gatherings. "Hi," she mewed quietly, smiling to the other cats who smiled back. "Mind if I join you?"

Fernsong nodded to the space next to him. "Dustypelt, Nightmist this is Wintersky of ShadowClan. She's just had kits." His amber eyes shone when he gazed at her.

Dustypelt jumped to her paws with a large smile. "Pleased to meet you!" She turned back to Nightmist and mewed, "So anyways, Barkwind had to take care of Whitetail's fleas and oh StarClan, was he mad!" She let out a laugh.

Nightmist glanced at Wintersky but said nothing. "Stormheart and Dapplestream were volunteering to look over Shimmerpelt but she insisted she didn't have any." He shrugged casually. "I would never look for ticks as a warrior!" He shook out his fur.

"ShadowClan let's go!" Beestar yowled, now standing beside the log with Lionfur by her side.

She turned to the other cats and waved her tail. "See you!" she called as she padded away, meeting up with Whisperpaw who was laughing at something Puddleheart said. "Had a good time?" she asked in amusement.

Whisperpaw nodded to her, her green eyes shining. "Oh yes, it was amazing." She seemed much happier now that she could communicate with others easier and use her voice which Wintersky still wasn't use to the honey-like sound in the ShadowClan camp.

Even if Whisperpaw had been born with a voice, it was always her destiny to become a medicine cat.

The sun shone through the nursery as Flowerstem threw the mossball for the kits and Dovesong watched from her nest. Flowerstem and Wintersky would be taking part in the battle patrol tonight while Dovesong watched Snowkit and Fallenkit. Stonefang insisted to come too. Beestar hadn't finished making the patrol with Lionfur yet.

Her heart panged for her kits. She would come back for them after the fight, alive. And so would Stonefang. They would not grow up without them, they needed as much love as possible. Her heart swelled up as she watched the kits chase after the ball, jumping over each other and yowling.

"All those who can catch their own prey, join here beneath the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Beestar yowled and Wintersky rose to her paws, looking at Dovesong who gave a small smile as Flowerstem and her slipped out of the den.

In the clearing the entire Clan was gathered around besides the two kits and Dovesong. They looked eager to be placed on a patrol although a few would stay back to guard camp.

Beestar looked at her Clan with pride. "As you all know, tonight is the battle against the new Clan, StrikeClan. We are the strongest Clan and have decided to take care of these rogues by ourselves." She held her tail up for silence. "Lionfur and I have come up with the best cats for the two patrols both led by us. Lionfur will go through the camp entrance while my patrol is for backup." Beestar looked grim and seemed unhappy with the situation. "Birchwing, Springpaw, Cometmoon, Wintersky, Stonefang, Junipernose, Ravenclaw, Amberpool, and Flowerstem will be on my patrol."

Lionfur rose to her paws and mewed, "And for my patrol it is: Spikefur, Shadowclaw, Grassheart, Sunclaw, Twigstreak, Fangclaw, Slateleaf, Oakstorm, and Raindusk." She looked at Sunclaw with a small smile and a nod. Sunclaw returned it.

"Get something to eat and let's go!" Beestar yowled and jumped down from the hazel branch.

Wintersky glanced at the fresh-kill pile but didn't go get something. She wasn't nervous, she just couldn't bring herself to eat knowing that some of them might not come back. Her heart lurched at the thought and Stonefang padded over to her, a mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Don't worry, you're an amazing warrior," he purred once he'd set down the mouse at her paws. "We're fighting for our kits, Wintersky." He licked her cheek gently.

Her heart warmed as she gazed into his loving green eyes. "I know. Just don't take any unnecessary risks, okay?" She took a small bite of the mouse and pushed it back over to him. He gulped the rest down.

Both Lionfur and Beestar were waiting at the back entrance while the patrols slowly gathered. Everyone on the patrols looked excited and Sunclaw flexed her claws, smiling at Lionfur her showed her pointy teeth. They were definitely ready for this battle.

"Let's go!" Beestar yowled and raced bursted out of the camp and the patrols followed with Whisperpaw and Puddleheart trailing behind with their herbs.

They raced through the pines, past the twoleg nest and right past the greenleaf twolegplace and across the border right into StrikeClan's territory, where rogue and unknown territory should and used to be. They slowed down after they crossed the practically empty thunderpath, it was far too late for many monsters to be around.

Wintersky could smell the cats that had been around here, almost all of them unfamiliar scents. Her pelt prickled as she thought about the battle they were going into. So much danger and for what? Because Crowstar had nine lives? They couldn't kill him nine times, Beestar wouldn't allow it. And neither would Wintersky. Lionfur, however, might. She shook her head, trying to clear away the dark thoughts.

Lionfur took her patrol to the front entrance while Beestar led her patrol, Wintersky included, to a ridge that overlooked the camp. They would climb down once the fighting started and this was where Puddleheart and Whisperpaw would stay to heal the needed.

There was a small golden tabby tom in the middle of the clearing and, much to her surprise, Fangclaw was snaking through the clearing over to him. She blended in well. Silently, she took the tom down, most likely he was a newly made apprentice. Then Lionfur led the cats to all of the dens and the yowls of surprised cats in their nests, sound asleep. They stayed where they were, watching silently until Beestar gave the command.

The yowls continued and then suddenly Beestar flickered her tail and jumped into the clearing and the rest of us followed. Wintersky was beside Ravenclaw and Stonefang as she climbed down into the clearing. Most of the fighting was taking place in the clearing now and she couldn't tell if they were winning or losing.

She set her eyes on a golden she-cat who was walking around the edge of the clearing, pressed close to the ground and she darted over to her, baring her teeth. The she-cat let out a whimper but Wintersky watched her claws slide out and dig into the ground. Wintersky didn't hesitate to rake her claws down the she-cat's pelt.

The she-cat snap her jaws at Wintersky's shoulder but she easily dodged and took her down, showing her her sharp teeth. "Get out of here!" Wintersky hissed and felt her fury slip away from her and let her claws dig into the golden she-cat's pelt and blood oozed out.

"Wintersky!" Stonefang was beside her now, gazing at the she-cat with pity. "Let her go!"

Wintersky blinked and pulled back and let the she-cat limp away hurriedly. "I-I-" She couldn't finish her sentence but Stonefang nodded encouragingly, he understood her better than she understood herself.

The clearing smelled of blood and cats screeching in pain. She caught sight of Twigstreak being held down by an unfamiliar brown she-cat, he didn't look too good but Grassheart and a large dark brown tabby blocked her view. Grassheart looked old and weak compared to him and they rolled away.

Stonefang nudged her away from the fighting. "Are you okay? You lost control back there."

"I'm fine," she snapped and felt her pelt prickling and when she saw the sadness flit across his face she softened up. "We're going to lose cats. Don't be one of them okay?" she purred softly and licked his cheek before darting away back into the commotion.

Her eyes darted around for Twigstreak or Grassheart but she couldn't find either of them. She did, however, see Raindusk struggling under a large tortoiseshell tom she didn't recognize. She darted forward and barrelled into the large tom, knocking him straight onto the ground and he let out a yowl of surprise. Raindusk instantly jumped to his paws and smiled at Wintersky as they faced the enemy together and got on their hind legs and fought together to drive him away. He seemed overwhelmed but faced them with fury. He was coated in blood, his blood.

"Blazeheart, run!" a she-cat near the entrance called to him and he looked over at her just has Raindusk lashed out at his muzzle.

The tom let out a cry of pain and raced over to the she-cat and she helped him out of camp. Wintersky turned to see that the fighting was dying down. Crowstar had no choice but to run now, they overpowered him thanks to Lionfur who faced Tawnypelt with bared teeth. She barely had a scratch on her.

"StrikeClan!" Crowstar's yowl echoed across the clearing and everyone looked to the leader whose black-and-white pelt was covered in blood. "Enough fighting! We are clearly no longer welcome here. We will find the rest of our Clanmates and we will leave." He looked to Beestar who was crouched down low a few tail lengths away. Her eyes flashed in fury. "Beestar, it was nice to know you and the rest of ShadowClan. I am sorry it turned out this way." He turned away from her and led the few Clanmates in the clearing he had left out.

Sunclaw and Lionfur led the victory yowl and it was loud. We were a proud Clan and everyone was yowling in victory. WindClan could probably hear them!

"Beestar!" the still unfamiliar, soft honey-like voice cut off the yowl of victory and Wintersky turned to Whisperpaw who was leaning over Puddleheart's limp body. His eyes were dark and dull and his jaw was open wide with shock. A clean cut on his throat showed how he had died. "I am so sorry…" Whisperpaw whispered and backed away as the white she-cat raced over.

"No, no, no…" she was whispering and Wintersky could see her pain and the shudders of shock and sadness through her body. "Who else have we lost?" Beestar asked, looking around the clearing.

Wintersky too looked around and easily spotted Grassheart's pale brown tabby pelt lying stiffly, Spikefur's cold dark brown pelt, Junipernose's black pelt, and lastly the small brown body of Twigstreak.

Her heart dropped as she gazed at her brother's limp body. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. Her whole body ached instantly and her legs gave out. She collapsed onto the ground, looking at Twigstreak in shock. She saw him. He was okay before. He couldn't be dead now. It wasn't possible.

"Wintersky." Stonefang was beside her now, his muzzle pressed against her cheek and his eyes were closed. "I am sorry about Twigstreak."

She shook him off her and struggled to her paws. She stumbled over to her brother and sniffed his pelt. It was cold and no longer smelled of his familiar lively scent. She ached for his familiar scent. For something. A twitch, a movement, something to show he wasn't really dead. But he just laid limply. Tears welled up in her eyes.

She could practically feel her heart breaking as she buried her face in his fur. Someone was talking to her but she ignored them. Twigstreak was dead. She should've helped him when she could.

"Wintersky, we need to get back to camp," Whisperpaw's voice sent a shiver down her spine. "Please let us carry Twigstreak back to camp…"

Her whole body shook as she rose to her paws and let Raindusk and Sunclaw pick up her brother gently and slowly exit camp, following Beestar. Cometmoon and Birchwing carried Puddleheart and Whisperpaw padded beside her mentor, looking numb.

The fight, to her at least, was not worth the sacrifices.


	25. Chapter 22: ShadowClan's Deputy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

 _The smell of lavender overpowered the_ scent of death and blood as Whisperpaw laid Amberpool in a nest in the medicine den. She had wrenched her shoulder and needed to rest it for a while. None of the other wounds were that severe besides the cats they had lost. Her heart ached for Puddleheart who was now sitting limply in the middle of the clearing with Beestar, Slateleaf, and Shadowclaw. She wanted to join them but there was too much to do first.

 _Please understand, Puddleheart_ , she thought silently as she crossed the clearing to where Springpaw was sitting beside Birchwing, they had a few scratches she had yet to attend to and then she was done for the night.

"Hey Whisperpaw," Springpaw mewed softly so he didn't disturb the cats sitting vigil. "Now that Puddleheart has passed, how will you get your warrior name?"

Shock struck her. She hadn't even thought about that. How would she get her warrior name now? Her mentor was dead. She quickly cleared her throat and began applying cobwebs to Birchwing's wounds. "Well I'll have to speak with one of the other medicine cats to see if they'll give me my warrior name," she mewed, not feeling very optimistic about her chances. "Windflower has seen my progress, I'm sure she'd be happy to."

Birchwing muttered something to his apprentice and her brother and Springpaw sat quietly while she applied cobwebs to their wounds. Her mind couldn't get off how she would get her full name now though.

Wintersky was sitting outside the nursery with her two kits who were watching the cats in the middle of the clearing with wide eyes. Stonefang was beside them. Flowerstem and Dovesong were inside the nursery. Nightpaw and Hollypaw were sent to their nests in the apprentices den and the rest of the cats were either sleeping or sitting vigil.

Whisperpaw padded away from Birchwing and Springpaw and towards the medicine den where Amberpool was sound asleep. Whisperpaw climbed into her nest and looked over at where Puddleheart's old nest was. It was empty and her heart lurched a little. He would never be there again.

She curled up tightly and let herself drift into a dark sleep.

 _"Congratulations, Whisperpaw. You have fulfilled your prophecy with great skill. Exactly what we expected." Yellowfang's familiar body appeared in front of Whisperpaw. She'd came to her once before to give her a prophecy._

 _She nodded at Yellowfang. "Will I get to keep my voice?"_

 _Yellowfang's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you will. And do not worry about your name. StarClan will give it to you on the half-moon." And then the old medicine cat disappeared._

The half-moon shone brightly in the sky as Whisperpaw padded beside Jayfeather and Gingerpaw who were quiet with grief for Puddleheart, whom Gingerpaw had only met a few times.

The moonpool was up ahead and she could see the other medicine cats, Windflower and Willowshine. They looked surprised as we approached without Puddleheart.

"Is Puddleheart sick?" Windflower chimed in, tilting her head with question. "Are their some sickly cats in ShadowClan? I have some great remedies!" Her smile widened.

Whisperpaw shook her head, struggling to find the words. "N-No, Puddleheart is no longer with us." She closed her eyes and lowered her head and she could feel the shock radiating off the two medicine cats. The happiness was gone.

"Come on, let's get down there," Jayfeather mumbled and pushed the cats down into the moonpool with him going in last and Whisperpaw going in front of him with Gingerpaw in front of her. Willowshine, who remained silent, let them through the darkness and the tightening tunnel.

But Whisperpaw knew it would open up soon to the moonpool. It felt empty without Puddleheart. She had gained her voice but she lost her friend. Her heart ripped a little.

The tunnel widened into the giant cave where the glowing water was moving a little, tiny waves splashing onto the stone floor where Whisperpaw settled down, Windflower on her left and Gingerpaw on her right, both letting their pelts brush hers for comfort.

She closed her eyes after lapping up water and let the dreams come.

 _"Whisperpaw, you have suffered greatly and waited a long time for this moment," a familiar voice mewed from in front of her and her eyes flickered open._

 _Puddleheart's familiar white pelt with the same brown splotches instantly soothed her. "Are you going to give me my name?" she asked in a quiet voice, noticing several other cats gathering around them, all of them having stars in their pelts._

 _He seemed surprised that she asked and his familiar laugh echoed around her. She felt warmth throughout her pelt. "Of course, Whisperpaw. You are my apprentice afterall."_

 _She felt a tail on her shoulder and turned her head to see Windflower smiling at her, eyes shining with happiness for her._

 _"I, Puddleheart, medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons," Puddleheart began loudly. "Whisperpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _Whisperpaw spoke loudly, "I do, Puddleheart."_

 _"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Whisperpaw, from this moment, with StarClan and Windflower as witness, you will be known as Whispersong. StarClan honors your wisdom, strength, and warmth and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ShadowClan!" Puddleheart finished and set his muzzle on her head._

 _Loud cheers from the StarClan cats, as well as Windflower, echoed around her. She felt her pride growing and the happiness in her chest grew as she gazed into Puddleheart's familiar green eyes. They were shining with pride as he gazed at her._

 _"Whispersong! Whispersong!" StarClan cheered and slowly they began to fade and Puddleheart gazed down at her._

 _"I'll never forget you!" Whispersong promised him and he blinked at her warmly before disappearing into the blackness._

"Today we congratulate Whispersong for earning her name from StarClan and becoming ShadowClan's full medicine cat!" Beestar yowled to the Clan with Whispersong standing beside Lionfur underneath the hazel branch.

"Whispersong! Whispersong!" the Clan cheered with Wintersky and her kits being the loudest.

She dipped her head to her Clan. "Thank you all. I know ShadowClan has had some struggles in the past but I am always here to heal my Clan and bend us back together." She glanced at Lionfur who had a small smile on her face as she gazed out at the crowd.

There were some yowls of agreement and then Beestar jumped down from the hazel branch and the crowd broke off, most of them padding up to Lionfur to be put on patrol. Dovesong slowly entered the nursery with Wintersky supporting her. She was due in about a quarter-moon. Amberpool was still in the medicine den resting her wrenched shoulder but she was getting stronger every day and her brother Springpaw would be a warrior sometime soon as well.

Whispersong watched Fangclaw lead Whiteeyes, Yellowbird, and Hollypaw out of camp followed by Sunclaw, Shadowclaw, Birchwing, and Springpaw. She noted that the leaders of these patrols were some of Lionfur's close followers. If any cat went missing from those patrols she would know who to turn to.

Amberpool was laying in her nest, her amber eyes lighting up when Whispersong entered the nest. She was growing bored of sitting there but she really hadn't been in here that long. Whispersong found comfort in her presence in the den, it soothed her.

"Congratulations, Whispersong!" Amberpool purred with a warm smile, shifting around a little. "Can you take a look at my shoulder? It's aching again."

She grabbed some chamomile and padded over to Amberpool, sniffing her shoulder. "I might have to set it back into place," she admitted and watched Amberpool shiver in fear. "Here, eat this." She fed her the chamomile and then quickly grabbed her shoulder and twisted it out, hearing a sick cracking noise and Amberpool let out a small shriek.

"I wasn't prepared for that!" she gasped once she'd caught her breath. Her eyes still wide. "So that's it? I should get better now?"

Whispersong nodded firmly at her. "That is correct. It shouldn't be much longer. I'll come back and wrap it in a bit. Do not move!" she ordered and padded towards the entrance of her den. "I'm going to check on Wintersky and Dovesong." She slipped out of the den and into the clearing where it was rather empty beside the elders who were laying in the sun. Lionfur must've took most of the Clan out for battle training.

Calmly, she padded across the clearing to the nursery, hearing the small kits squealing inside and she slipped in, seeing Dovesong was talking to Wintersky softly while she threw a moss ball for Snowkit and Fallenkit.

"Whispersong!" Fallenkit gasped and bowed his head to her and Snowkit copied, looking a little excited.

She chuckled in amusement and licked the top of Fallenkit's head. "You don't have to bow to me, Fallenkit. I am just your medicine cat. Although I appreciate the gesture." She flicked her tail in Snowkit's face and the small white she-kit giggled softly.

Fallenkit stood up tall and straight. "Mom said that we must respect our higher ranks and we must respect those who have gone through trauma," he mewed loud and clearly, glancing over at Wintersky who seemed amused. "She also said to respect our elders but you're not old so you fit into two of those three categories."

Whispersong tilted her head at the tom. "Your mother is a wise cat," she purred softly and touched her nose to Fallenkit. "However, instead of bowing you can just dip your head. Like this." She dipped her head to the kit. "You try."

Snowkit's green eyes that matched Stonefang's lit up and she copied and Fallenkit did too. "That's way easier than bowing!" Fallenkit gasped and then tackled his sister who let out a loud meow of surprise.

"Nice to see you, Whispersong," Wintersky purred to her when she padded over and Dovesong smiled. "How may I help you? Congratulations also."

The den had a light breeze through it and it ruffled through Whispersong's pelt. She felt herself relaxing as she gazed at Wintersky with warmth. "Just coming to check on our queens and kits," she mewed with a smile and heard cats padding into camp.

"Sounds like Lionfur is back with the Clan," Wintersky mewed, glancing at the entrance with worry in her gaze. "Fallenkit, Snowkit, stay here with Dovesong." She rose to her paws and silently padded over to the entrance of the den and slipped outside.

Whispersong glanced at the kits who crouched down low against the floor and crawled over to Dovesong and then she slipped out after Wintersky and watched the queen looked at the wounds the Clan now had from Lionfur's battle patrol.

Lionfur turned to Wintersky and smiled. "Your kits are old enough for battle training," she purred and tilted her head at Wintersky. "Bring them over." She licked her paw and drew it over her bleeding ear.

"They are sleeping…" Wintersky mewed quietly and Whispersong watched as Sunclaw, Fangclaw, and Mudstorm pricked their ears and looked at Wintersky with interest. They were Lionfur's biggest followers. "Maybe another time."

The deputy stopped and looked at Wintersky with hard eyes. "Why are you lying to me, Wintersky?" she mewed with a monotone voice and Whispersong watched as Stonefang stood beside his mate. "They need to be trained." Lionfur rose to her paws and Whispersong watched her muscles under her pelt rippled and her claws dug into the ground. They were long and sharp.

Wintersky tensed up and glanced at Lionfur's claws. "They can be trained when they are apprentices," she mewed in a shaky voice and stood taller, not matching Lionfur's height or size. "You will not train them until then and you will go nowhere near them." She held her ground and Stonefang put his tail on her shoulder.

Her yellow fur rippled as she took another step forward. "I will do what I what because I am the deputy and you will listen to me. Fetch them. Now," she ordered and her tail lashed.

"No." Wintersky stepped forward and narrowed her eyes. "I will fight you for the deputy position." The white she-cat quivered as she stood head-to-head with ShadowClan's strongest warrior.

Lionfur tilted her head. "No, I couldn't possibly do that." She glanced back to Sunclaw who was glaring at Wintersky.

The white queen turned to Beestar who was watching with wide eyes from a tail length away. "Beestar, tell us the truth. Would you rather have Lionfur as deputy, or me? Lionfur trains kit-warriors and I take care of our Clan," she mewed with confidence.

Beestar looked at Wintersky, blinking slowly. "Lionfur is a strong deputy but Wintersky has supported us…" She nodded at us. "Fight it out."

Wintersky smirked and looked at Lionfur. "Fight me, Lionfur."

"If Beestar says it's okay…" Lionfur smirked back at Wintersky. "This'll be an easy kill." She darted forward and Stonefang jumped away just as Wintersky rolled to the left and dodged her rush and she whipped around.

Now the Clan had gathered around and Whispersong was crouched down beside Ravenclaw and Whiteeyes who was completely calm.

Lionfur faced Wintersky and bared her teeth, showing her sharp and long fangs and then she snapped her jaws directly on Wintersky's shoulder but she barely even flinched and instead she sunk both her claws into Lionfur's shoulders and raked her claws along her pelt and pulled Lionfur's teeth out of her own shoulder.

Wintersky hooked her claw in Lionfur's leg and pulled out with a heavy grunt and Lionfur stumbled towards Wintersky but didn't fall like Wintersky expected.

Whispersong's eyes widened in fear as Lionfur easily regained her balance and sunk her teeth into Wintersky's neck and brung her down to the ground and Wintersky's light blue eyes went wide and she laid on the ground, her mouth open wide, but not with shock. Everyone knew Wintersky was a good fighter, but she hadn't fought in a long time.

The entire Clan tensed up beside Sunclaw, Fangclaw, and Mudstorm who smiled with victory as Lionfur looked down at Wintersky with a smirk.

"And this is where it ends." She darted forward and dug her claws deep into Wintersky's stomach.

Whispersong hissed at Lionfur, flattening her ears on her head. "Kill her Lionfur," she growled and the she-cat looked at Whispersong curiously. "The Clan sees how ruthless and violent you are. Killing her would prove this." Her eyes narrowed. Even if Lionfur remained deputy after this, at least Whispersong and Wintersky tried.

Lionfur stepped away from Wintersky, staring down at her bloody white pelt and her chest as it struggled to go up and down. "Whispersong…" Lionfur looked at her with a small smile. "You're really getting in my way…" She bared her teeth and darted to Whispersong and pushed her to the ground, growling lowly in her ear.

"That's enough, Lionfur!" Beestar yowled and the yellow she-cat turned her head to look at Beestar and Whispersong let out a battle cry and lashed out at her shoulder where Wintersky hit her. She let out a whimper and fell to the ground, glaring up at Whispersong. "Lionfur, I see what power has done to you and I realize that you are no longer fit for the deputy position."

Stonefang was leaning over Wintersky and licking her wounds and Whispersong padded over to them too and examined her wounds. The only one that was bad was the one in her neck. She would make it through.

Beestar looked at the gathered cats who were nodding in agreement. "Lionfur, I believe you need to relearn the warrior code so I hereby demote you to an apprentice." She glanced around and her eyes lit up. "Raindusk will be your mentor until he believes you know the warrior code once more and only then you may regain your warrior name back." Beestar looked at Raindusk and blinked at him a few times and he nodded at her.

"Who will be the new deputy?" Sunclaw asked, flexing her muscles and tilting her head.

The leader cleared her throat loudly. "I know Wintersky fought hard against Lionfur but because she has kits and I don't see her taking this path, I name Ravenclaw as the new deputy. I hope StarClan approves my choice."

Ravenclaw's eyes widened and the smile from his face disappeared as the Clan cheered loudly. "T-Thank you Beestar for this opportunity to show my Clan how strong we really are without the need for fighting. I will lead under Beestar for as long as I can and if the time comes, StarClan forbid, that she passes on, I will be honored to be leader to ShadowClan." He looked grimly at his Clanmates, all of which seemed proud of him.

"Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw!" the Clan cheered loudly and Wintersky joined in with a weak voice.

"Stonefang," Whispersong mewed quietly as the Clan crowded around Ravenclaw, "do you think you can help me move Wintersky to the medicine den?"

The gray warrior smiled and nodded, slowly sliding his mate onto his back and Whispersong supported her neck and head as they slowly walked to the medicine den and slipped inside.

Instantly, Amberpool was watching as we set her down in the nest next to Amberpool and Whispersong rushed to her supplies, grabbing cobwebs and dock. She rushed back over to the she-cat, chewing the dock and then dripping the juice into her wounds and covering them in cobwebs.

Amberpool watched with wide eyes but she said nothing as Whispersong covered Wintersky's wounds.

"You should go to your kits," Whispersong mewed to Stonefang. "They need their father…" She glanced at Wintersky who let out a small groan of pain, almost like she agreed.

The gray warrior dipped his head. "Very well. You take care of her," he mewed sternly and left the den in silence.

"So Ravenclaw as deputy?" Amberpool mewed, gazing down at Wintersky curiously. "He's loyal and trustworthy and intelligent. He'll be good for ShadowClan." She met Whispersong's gaze steadily.

Whispersong said nothing as she turned to her herbs and grabbed two sticks and bindweed, turning back to Amberpool she wrapped the bindweed around her leg and the sticks to help keep her shoulder in place.

Suddenly, Dewnose slipped into her mind and she felt her heart race a little. "I'm going to find more cobwebs," she mewed slowly to Amberpool, trying to seem cool as if she wasn't going to rush out of camp and to the ThunderClan border. "If any cat needs me you tell them I've gone to look for herbs." She turned around and speed-walked out of the den and entered the clearing where Ravenclaw had sent out two patrols and the rest of the Clan was sharing tongues. The sun was dropping in the sky.

She rushed across the clearing quietly, not drawing any attention to herself as she slipped out of camp and into the darkening forest. She headed towards the ThunderClan border at a brisk pace, hoping he'd be close by since she didn't want to leave Wintersky alone for so long.

As the ThunderClan border got closer, a patrol led by Moonshine veered off towards the greenleaf twoleg place and she felt some relief. At least she wouldn't have to deal with questions.

The same bush Whispersong always hid in was now in front of her and she slipped inside. The ThunderClan border was faint and she knew a patrol would be around soon. _Please dear StarClan let him be on it_! she thought silently and closed her eyes tightly for a heartbeat.

Voices made her eyes flicker back open. It was dusk now, she had fallen asleep but not for too long. She strained to make out the voices and heard Sparkflower's faint voice as well as Whitefur and Frozenpaw. They were coming her way but she didn't hear Dewnose's voice.

Her heart sunk in her chest as she made out Sparkflower's orange tabby pelt marking the border and Frozenpaw helping while Whitefur gazed across the border.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" huffed a familiar voice and a familiar gray-and-white tom pushed his way past Whitefur. Dewnose glanced at the bush she was in and instantly he smiled. "I'll finish this up, you guys go ahead."

Sparkflower paused and looked at Dewnose curiously. She huffed loudly. "Very well, Dewnose. Don't be too long." The she-cat glanced at Whispersong's bush but didn't show any signs she knew as she led the two other cats away from Dewnose.

Whispersong slid out of the bushes and silently padded over to the ThunderClan tom who continued to smile at her. "It's good to see you," she purred softly.

For a heartbeat, he looked alarmed and then he relaxed and shook his head. "I've forgotten you could speak now… It's been so long since I last saw you." He licked her muzzle and pulled back suddenly. "I am so sorry you lost Puddleheart."

She felt herself get light-headed when she thought about Puddleheart. Was he watching her? "I know, I can't stay long but I've missed you." Whispersong rubbed her muzzle against his. "We could lay down for a bit if you like?" she suggested, nodding towards a tree that they could slid under the roots.

"Yes," he agreed and padded over, barely small enough to fit underneath and Whispersong slipped in after him. They barely had enough room under the tree to looked at each other and their pelts were brushing. "I thought you had forgot about me."

Whispersong was startled at this. "Of course I haven't! I just became the full and only medicine cat of ShadowClan. I've been busy." She licked his ear and purred softly. She missed the gray-and-white warrior.

"Here, just lay down for a while." He scooted closer and curled as far as he could around her while she laid her head in his pelt and purred more. He was way softer than her nest in camp. She'd have to see if one of the apprentices could get her some feathers.

She stifled a yawn and closed her eyes, feeling sleep overcome her.

"Whispersong! Whispersong!" a voice hissed in her ear and she jumped up, hitting her head on something hard she blinked a few times to get use to the dim light and realized she was starting into Dewnose's amber eyes. He looked panicked. "We fell asleep in ShadowClan territory and there's a patrol coming!"

Her heart skipped a beat and she wiggled out from under the tree, looking around and smelling the air. He was right; Birchwing, Springpaw, and Oakstorm were headed this way. They were probably doing Springpaw's assignment right about now.

"Come on!" she growled to Dewnose who slipped out from under the tree and began rushing towards the ThunderClan border. She'd never seen a ThunderClan cat run so fast but she could still smell Dewnose's scent and she looked around quickly, feeling her panic rising.

Some wild garlic just a few steps away made her calm a little as she ripped it out of the ground and rubbed in on herself and then threw it into the bushes where Dewnose disappeared.

"Whispersong?" Springpaw mewed and she turned her head to see her brother looking at her with a tilted head. "What're you doing out here?"

She struggled for words and cleared her throat loudly. "I set out early this morning to look for herbs. With Wintersky and Amberpool in my den I've run low…" She felt uncomfortable as Birchwing and Oakstorm stepped up to stand beside her apprentice. It was a believable lie.

Birchwing nodded. "At sunhigh we'll be doing Springpaw's assignment. Make sure you're back in camp before then." He flicked his tail at the two cats and led the way around her, avoiding the bushes Dewnose had raced through.

Letting out a breath of relief she glanced around and then sniffed the air for herbs. Her mind stayed on Dewnose however as she searched. _I hope he made it back okay. I hope I see him again soon…_


	26. Chapter 23: Kits Never Learn

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

 _Snowkit smiled wide as she nudged_ Wintersky's shoulder. It had only been a few sunrises and Whispersong was allowing her to move around camp and stay in the nursery but if she felt any pain she had to go straight to Whispersong.

Ravenclaw was a strong deputy. The entire Clan respected him, even Sunclaw, Fangclaw, and Mudstorm who were hesitant to follow his orders. They were not placed as leaders of any patrols. Lionfur-Lionpaw now-had dropped her attitude and listened to what Raindusk told her to do. She still didn't like listening to orders though.

Dovesong was definitely going to be kitting soon though. She looked like she was going to explode with kits at any moment and her mate, Shadowclaw, looked like he was going to burst with pride.

"Gather around the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Beestar yowled and Wintersky's ears pricked as she slid out of the nursery, her two kits trailing after her as the Clan gathered under the hazel branch, Ravenclaw standing up tall underneath it.

Beestar waited for silence to fall. "Today we do a very important ceremony. One that has been delayed too long. Springpaw, step forward!" The black tom stepped forward with his head held high. "I, Beestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." She took a deep breath and smiled. She looked a lot better. "Springpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The long-legged apprentice mewed loud, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Springpaw, from this moment you will be known as Springleap. StarClan honors your determination and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. Tonight you will sit vigil and guard your Clan," Beestar finished and rested her muzzle on his head and Springleap licked her shoulder.

"Springleap! Springleap! Springleap!" the Clan yowled loudly and Springleap marched into the middle of the clearing and sat down, starting his vigil and cats congratulated him as they passed, Whispersong included.

Hollypaw squealed quietly, gazing at the newly made warrior. "That means we're next, Nightpaw!" the little black apprentice turned to her sister, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

Nightpaw was looking at Springleap with interest though. She jumped when Hollypaw spoke to her. "Oh! Uhm, yes. We're next." Nightpaw glanced at Springleap again and she smiled before turning to Yellowbird and Creamsky who padded over to them.

 _Perhaps Nightpaw is mooning over Springleap_ , she thought and glanced at the black warrior. _He's strong and handsome. I don't see why not_. Wintersky turned around, seeing her kits were peering over at Springleap, their eyes wide.

"What're you doing?" Wintersky mewed and they jumped, looking up at her. "Springleap is a noble warrior. Whispersong is his sister," she purred softly and both her kits looked over at Whispersong who had moved on and was checking on the elders. "Go to the elders and stay with them. I need to speak with Beestar."

She watched her kits scramble over each other and race to the elders, jumping around and begging for a story. Pinenose smiled warmly down at them and Sleekfeather purred in amusement.

Wintersky turned away from them and padded to the hazel branch where Beestar and Ravenclaw were sitting, meowing quietly.

"Greetings, Wintersky," Ravenclaw mewed, turned to her with his familiar light eyes sparkling. "Did you want to be put on patrol? I'll watch your kits. I think Cometmoon was just about to patrol with RiverClan border." He glanced around curiously, looking for the black tom.

Instant pride bursted through Wintersky but she shook her head, containing herself. "No, actually. I came to talk about Fallenkit and Snowkit. They'll be two moons soon and I just wanted to speak their mind on their mentors. If that's okay." Wintersky swallowed heavily, gazing at Beestar who seemed to soften up.

"Very well," Beestar agreed. "Speak."

She nodded and mewed, "Well for Fallenkit I was thinking Oakstorm and for Snowkit I'm stuck between Springleap and Amberpool. If Amberpool's shoulder ever gets better I definitely want her to train Snowkit," Wintersky told her firmly. Stonefang already gave his opinion on who should train their kits: Not Sunclaw, not Fangclaw, not Mudstorm, not Lionfur.

Ravenclaw brightened up a little. "Oh yes Oakstorm and Amberpool are both very well-trained cats. Good choices," he purred and glanced at Beestar.

The leader nodded at Wintersky, as if she was telling her she understood. "When the time comes I'll ask them about it but your request is noted."

Wintersky dipped her head. "Thank you, Beestar." She turned away and watched Dovesong stumbled out of the nursery and slowly go to the fresh-kill pile. The queen snatched up a lizard and then slowly padded back into the nursery.

"Do you have any pains or aches?" Whispersong mewed suddenly and Wintersky let out a squeak, turning wide-eyed and facing the medicine cat. "Sorry!" she purred with laughter.

She eyed Whispersong curiously. Something was different about her somehow. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." She waved her tail, as if dismissing the question. "Are you okay?"

Whispersong blinked at Wintersky. "Well yes, overall. I mean I get tired more easily now and I'm a lot hungrier." She shrugged casually. "With Puddleheart gone there's a lot more to do." Whispersong let out a big breath of air.

"How's Amberpool?"

"She's doing much better. Shouldn't be more than a moon," Whispersong mewed and then glanced at the medicine den. "I should probably go check on her. See you, Wintersky!" The medicine cat jumped to her paws and at a brisk pace set off across the clearing to her den.

 _Poor Whispersong! She's having troubles keeping up_ , Wintersky thought, gazing after the medicine cat. Wintersky hadn't left camp since the StrikeClan battle and that felt like ages ago. She couldn't wait to be a warrior again.

"Ravenclaw, I'm going for a walk okay?" Wintersky mewed to the black tom who was lying at the edge of the clearing with his eyes closed. He jumped when he heard Wintersky's voice. "Just around camp to stretch my legs," she mewed and smiled at him warmly.

The deputy sat upright, taking a moment to absorb what she was saying. "Well would you mind if I came with you?" He rose to his paws and stretched, his light eyes glimmering. "I've been stuck in camp the last few sunrises dealing with patrols and sleeping." He snorted.

Wintersky blinked at him. "No, I wouldn't mind." She turned away from him and led the way across the quiet camp. Almost everyone was out on patrol right now and Birchwing was doing a hunting lesson with some of the warriors and Lionpaw.

Outside camp, everything was quiet beside the chirping of some birds and Ravenclaw padding beside her, looking around with relief. The wind blew lightly and the pine trees rustled and the grass waved in the wind. It was beautiful.

"I haven't been outside camp in ages," Wintersky breathed as they walked around the outside of camp, following the thorns and bushes. "I'm ready for warrior duties already." She flinched. Not once had she said that outloud.

But Ravenclaw looked at her with a chuckle. "Your kits are grateful to have their mother and father around though. You, of all cats, know what it's like to grow up without a family." He let a mouse dart out of the bushes in front of them and race away. "The warm season has been among us a fair amount of time."

She had noticed this. StarClan was giving them many moons of warmth to make up for the sickness now known as waterfew. "Leafbare will most likely come soon. StarClan is making up for their mistakes." She looked up at the sky that was shining through the branches.

A faint, unfamiliar scent hit her nose and she stood up straighter, looking at Ravenclaw to see he smelled it too. In silent agreement, they began to sniff around and Wintersky caught more of the scent. She had never smelt something like this before. What was it?

"Ravenclaw!" Wintersky shouted and whipped around, seeing the deputy was over by a tree. He turned to her with confusion in his eyes. "Badgers! It's badger scent! Junipernose told me about them!" Her tail lashed and she narrowed her eyes, furious.

"We must report this to Beestar right away!" Ravenclaw mewed and darted past Wintersky and she darted after him, breathing heavily as they rounded camp and bursted in.

Beestar was speaking quietly to Birchwing who must've been reporting back about the hunting training. Lionpaw, Raindusk, Moonshine, Stonefang, and Slateleaf were eating at the edge of the clearing in a big group but now they were all looking at Ravenclaw and Wintersky with concern.

"There are badger scents at the side of camp!" Ravenclaw mewed urgently to Beestar, padding over to her. "We must take action!"

The leader looked at Ravenclaw with wide eyes. "Badgers?" She seemed to fade out and then back in within seconds. "Slateleaf, Moonshine, Lionpaw, you follow Ravenclaw to the badger scent." She looked at Lionpaw with a straight face. "If one of you steps out of line or does something he doesn't tell you to do, you will be punished severely."

The four cats raced out of camp and Beestar looked at Wintersky with a nod before turning back to Birchwing.

Wintersky backed away and wandered over to the elders den, hearing Pinenose was telling a story about some dogs. "Fallenkit? Snowkit?" She stuck her head in the den to see the two kits looking excitedly at the elders. "Come on you two."

Fallenkit sighed loudly. "Mom, Pinenose is telling us a story!" he whined.

"She can finished the story next time." Wintersky smiled at Pinenose, grateful that she watched her kits. "It's dusk it's time for bed."

A loud yowl echoed through the clearing and Wintersky pricked her ears, turning her head to hear another yowl coming right from the nursery.

"Whispersong, Dovesong's kits are coming!" Wintersky yowled and looked to Whispersong's den where she was now slipping out with herbs in her jaws, briskly setting off across the clearing and slipping into the nursery. "Come here kits." She wrapped her tail around Fallenkit and Snowkit and watched as Raindusk raced out to find Shadowclaw who was patrolling the ThunderClan border.

The empty clearing bursted with talking and yowls as patrols came in looking worried and slowly everyone got into groups. Even the elders were sitting in the clearing, waiting.

Shadowclaw was found and brought into camp too as night was rising and eventually we were all sitting in the clearing in silence, even the injured Amberpool was in the clearing, as the yowling continued but Whispersong never once left the nursery, not even to get herbs.

Wintersky was feeling uneasy as time passed and then the yowling stopped and everyone watched as Whispersong came out of the nursery, blood on her pelt.

She looked exhausted. Whispersong mewed something to Shadowclaw who rushed into the nursery. "Dovesong is fine," she mewed to us. "So are her two kits. Everyone get to your nests." The medicine cat dragged herself across the clearing and entered the medicine den with Amberpool following in after.

Wintersky nudged her two kits to the nursery and slipped inside after them. She glanced over at Dovesong's nest and caught sight of a white she-kit who was wrapped around a silver she-kit. They were gorgeous kits.

She settled into her nest and wrapped her tail around her two kits, settling in and hearing the murmur of Shadowclaw and Dovesong and slowly sleep overpowered her.

"Wintersky," a whispered growl made her sit up in her nest and her eyes flickered open. The nursery was empty beside Flowerstem who was crouched down in front of her with wide eyes. "Fallenkit, Snowkit, Featherkit, and Frostkit are missing!"

She instantly jumped up and glanced at her kit's empty nests. They had a faint scent. "W-What? Where did they go?" Wintersky's head was spinning. What happened?

Two moons ago Dovesong's kits, Frostkit and Featherkit, were born. Fallenkit and Snowkit were now four and a half moons olds, everyone saw this coming.

"I'm not sure. Ravenclaw sent a patrol into the pines to try and see if they're out there," Flowerstem had worry in her eyes. "The badger problem has gotten worse, Wintersky."

Her heart lurched up into her throat. "No," she whispered and slipped out of the nursery, cringing at the sunlight and letting her eyes adjust before looking around wildly, spotting Beestar and Ravenclaw she rushed over to them. They were beside the fresh-kill pile. "We must find the kits!" she insisted, looking at her leader and deputy with concern.

Ravenclaw looked at Wintersky. He was tensed up. "Whiteeyes is leading Stonefang and Moonshine around the ThunderClan, RiverClan, and greenleaf twoleg place border and I have Slateleaf leading Yellowbird and Raindusk going around the entire other side. If they're out there, they will find them, Wintersky." He glanced over at Beestar.

The leader nodded in agreement. "However, Dovesong and Shadowclaw have just set out to look on their own. You may try and go after them if you like," she suggest with a flick of her tail at the entrance.

"I will!" Wintersky huffed and turned away, calling out behind her, "If there's any word you send our fastest cat out after me!" And she slipped out of camp, scenting the air and picking up Dovesong's scent she followed it through the pines and around camp, to where Ravenclaw and Wintersky first smelled the badgers. Her heart pounded faster. "Dovesong?" she hissed.

"Wintersky?" Dovesong's head emerged from the bushes and Wintersky jumped, looking at her. "Shadowclaw and I think they went to fight the badgers. Their scent ends over here." She disappeared in the bushes again and Wintersky pushed through, glancing around.

It was a small familiar clearing with the pines leaning inwards and causing the space to be much darker than it should. You could barely see the sky here and true enough, the kits scent ended here.

"Fallenkit?" Wintersky called out but there was only silence. Wintersky turned to Shadowclaw who looked worried. "Maybe they got scared and jumped into these bushes?" she suggested and stood in the spot where the kits scent ended and jumped directly into the nearest bushes. A kit one moon old could easily make that.

She smelled around and picked up their scent. "Over here!" she called and began sniffing around, following their scent forward and hearing the two cats following after her. The scent suddenly went down into a hole and instantly, Wintersky could smell blood.

Shadowclaw leaned down a little into the hole. "Frostkit?" he mewed softly.

"Dad?" mewed her small familiar voice and it echoed into their ears. "I-is the badger gone?"

Dovesong seemed to burst with excitement. "Yes honey! Please come out! Is Fallenkit and Snowkit and Featherkit in there with you?"

Frostkit's white pelt was now red and sticky with blood and she nodded at Dovesong, glancing around cautiously.

Fallenkit and Snowkit slipped out after her, hanging their heads low and they sat beside Wintersky who wrapped her tail around them. They had bloody pelts too.

Lastly, Featherkit limped out of the tunnel, her eyes wide and watery as she looked up at Dovesong. "I-I tried to fight the badger, it wasn't much bigger than you… But he-he hurt me." She sniffled loudly.

The queen let out a gasp and licked Featherkit's wounded paw. "Come on now, we will get you straight to Whispersong." She picked Featherkit up by her scruff and Shadowclaw nudged along his other kit and they padded away towards camp, disappearing into the bushes.

Wintersky looked down at her kits. "Are either of you hurt?"

Fallenkit was the one who spoke up, "No. We didn't get hurt when we attacked the badger." He shrugged it off with a smirk.

"Is Beestar going to push back our ceremony?" Snowkit mewed quietly, her eyes wide.

She felt a pang of sadness for the two kits but she shrugged. "I'm not sure. Beestar will do what she sees fit." Wintersky flicked her tail and padded forward, leading them back to camp.

Back in camp, Whiteeyes' patrol was laying in the middle of the clearing, all of them looking exhausted while Springleap ran off to go find the other patrol. Stonefang raced up to Wintersky and licked the top of Snowkit's head.

Beestar was waiting for them, her eyes dark. "Fallenkit, Snowkit, you know the rules: kits are not allowed to leave camp." She glanced up at Wintersky with a nod. "I would push your ceremony back but I was quite sure Wintersky would get sick of sleeping in there so long, so instead you will both clean the elders for ticks and fleas until your apprentice ceremony."

Both kits dipped their heads to Beestar. "Yes, Beestar," they mewed and raced off to the medicine den.

' _Thank you_ ,' Wintersky mouthed to Beestar who nodded at her and then turned to her deputy. Wintersky sighed and watched as Frostkit and Featherkit carried moss across the clearing to the elders den. They'd get the full treatment.

The clearing went back to loudness and chaos now and Wintersky shook her head as she turned to the nursery. _Kits never learn do they?_


	27. Chapter 24: Pain And Grief

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

 _A paw batting at her stomach_ made her sit up in her nest, breathing heavily. She looked at where Amberpool's nest was and remembered it was empty since she had moved out a half a moon ago. And looked down, expecting to see one of the kits but saw nothing. Another paw batting her stomach made her let out a squeal.

Whispersong looked down at her stomach, blinking slowly and then feeling complete agony wash over her. She held in a shriek since every cat in ShadowClan was asleep. She held her breath and the pain washed over her again. She set her paw on her stomach and then… She could feel it. Something inside her moving.

 _Kits?!_ Her panic and surprise went over the pain she was feeling. She was expecting kits! How could she not have known? They had to be Dewnose's kits. Her panic reached levels she didn't know was possible as she stumbled out of her nest and grabbed a stick, parsley, and chervil and rushed out of the den, seeing the clearing was empty.

Another pain wave washed over her but her panic made most of her numb. She rushed out of the clearing and into the pines, looking around wildly. She got an idea.

The medicine cat went around the edge of camp, breathing heavily as she slipped into the dark clearing where and set her herbs down and put the stick in her mouth. She never thought she'd be kitting before.

The panic went away but the pain crashed down on her and she let out a gasp, crunching down on the stick. If she was too loud the Clan would hear her. She'd wished she had had more time to prepare.

Whispersong new she was getting plumper but she figured it was from eating too much. She was also feeling weaker when traveling some distance.

She could feel a kit slid out and the stick broke a little when she clenched her jaw. Another pain wave.

Those poor she-cats! She never realized giving birth hurt this bad! Now she knew!

Her thoughts were spinning. Would the Clan accept the kits? How would they survive? Well, Yellowbird was getting bigger with kits she had noticed. Yarrowfur was clearly the father. They were good together.

Pain etched over her again and she stifled a loud yowl as another kit slid out. That was two, but the pain was still antagonizing. Three kits? How would she explain this to the Clan?!

The last kit finally slid out with a final push and she threw the stick and turned to the three kits, breaking the sacs and licking them.

One was a small gray tom, one was a gray tom and the last one was a fluffy white she-kit. She was the only one who was breathing.

Whispersong felt her heart breaking as she gazed down at the kits. One survived. She licked all three of their pelts clean and dug two kit-sized holes.

First she grabbed the small gray tom, naming him Littlekit as she buried him with dirt. Then she grabbed the larger gray kit and put him in the second hole, feeling herself tremble. Heartkit, she decided and buried him as well.

She looked at the fluffy white she-kit and smiled a little. "And you are Softkit," she mewed to her. "Because I just know you're going to be the nicest of all."

After she cleaned herself up and hid her herbs which she decided to come back for later, she padded back towards camp, hearing the small kit in her jaws whine quietly in her jaws, probably for milk.

"Whispersong? What is that?" Creamsky was in the clearing now, looking at her with wide eyes.

She looked at Creamsky and set the kit down. "Get Beestar and Ravenclaw, quickly!" she ordered and instantly he nodded and raced into the leader's den and then she watched him rush across the clearing into the warriors den to get Ravenclaw.

Whispersong watched as Beestar and Ravenclaw entered the clearing and padded over to her with wide eyes, both of them were staring down at the kit. "I found her in the forest with a rogue," she lied, meeting Beestar's gaze. "The rogue told me that she couldn't keep the kit anymore and she also told me her name was Softkit."

Beestar glanced over at Ravenclaw who was staring at Whispersong, startled. "Did she say why she couldn't keep the kit? Is there something wrong with it?" Beestar looked doubtful.

Ravenclaw sat up straight, clearing his throat. "It doesn't matter, Beestar. We must shelter this kit. I'm sure we can move Yellowbird into the nursery now and she can nurse her." He padded forward and gently picked up the kit.

Whispersong went to object, to insist she should carry the kit but knew she would be questioned so she watched the deputy carry the kit into the nursery and she felt her heart breaking inside her chest. Beestar said nothing as she padded to the warriors den to fetch Yellowbird.

She turned away and looked at the entrance. _I need to tell Dewnose right away._ Whispersong raced out of camp before anyone could tell her to stay and she raced to the ThunderClan border, jumping into her bush.

Dewnose should be here any moment. The next ThunderClan patrol was always at dawn and he was always on it, or so he said.

"Wait up!" called a voice and Whispersong pricked her ears as Dewnose led Hollytuft and Spiderleg by the border. Hollytuft was breathing heavily.

The gray-and-white warrior looked at Whispersong calmly and flicked his tail. "Go ahead. I have this side and we'll meet in the middle," he ordered and the two cats said nothing as they followed his orders.

"I need to speak with you!" Whispersong mewed in a hushed voice as she rushed over to him. "I had kits."

His eyes widened and he gazed at her. "Kits? How many? Where are they? Does ShadowClan know the truth?"

She scraped at the earth with her claws. "Three: Littlekit, Heartkit, and Softkit," she mewed firmly, feeling her heart break again for the two bundles of fur. "Littlekit and Heartkit didn't make it; they're buried near ShadowClan camp. Softkit is going to be staying with one of our queens, and no ShadowClan thinks a rogue dropped her off."

Dewnose was staring at her. "N-No Whispersong," he mumbled to her, shaking his head. "I can't do this. No. Nothing is going to happen." He closed his eyes tightly. "I am not the father of your kits. I just know you're a medicine cat." He turned away from her.

"What?" Whispersong felt her eyes watering. "What? Dewnose we have kits! I thought you liked me?" She shook her head and stepped towards him.

"This is against the warrior code, Whispersong! I don't want to be with you!" he growled, looking at her with his angry amber eyes. "Get lost and don't speak to me again." He walked away from her.

She watched him go with wide eyes and then collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. _I still have my kit. And even if I can't be her mother, I will still love her with all of StarClan._ She looked up at the sky where the sun was shining brightly through the branches of the pines and she let out a loud echoing yowl for the pain and grief that every cat had ever felt.

 **The End**

I want to thank everyone for reading and for your favorites and follows and reviews for this story and the first book as well. I am currently working on the third book for this series. The name is "Outsiders". Look for it because it will be posted very soon. Thank you all 3


End file.
